Matter of Trust A Silent Devotion
by JupLuna
Summary: (Chapter 15 is new) When things in the past change, two scouts must join together with the outers because the Princess wants them to find thier destiny. Will a trip to the Gundam dimension prove that point?
1. Leaving Home Never Is Easy

Matter of Trust  
  
(A Silent Devotion)  
  
Hey all. It's me again. This time I come to you bearing another Crossover. SM/GW to be exact…but this time I have help…Kawaii Hotaruchan is co-author…YAY for co-authors. So this is not your typical crossover. POV will change with authors…Makoto for me…Hotaru for Kawaii-chan. Our Muses will...of course…be the G-boys. We share them you know.  
  
Anyway we had a conversation about how we hate how the inner scouts are always betraying Usagi. Well what if it wasn't Usagi that was betrayed. What if…long ago…Jupiter and Mercury were once outer planets. (I know…hard to swallow…but it holds some truth.) Makoto and Ami both have the brain or brawn that the outers have, what if…when the inners found out…they kicked out the brain and brawn? What if Usagi forced them to leave? What if she wanted them to fulfill their destinies? They haven't been betrayed so to say…but forced out into the world. After five long years of fighting by her side…it seems to them like betrayal. Pluto send the outers to a new dimension in which she also resides as Time Mistress, with the promise of the scouts being brought back if anything evil should occur in that time. Betrayal changes some of their personalities, Hotaru will only open up to the other scouts and no one else, Ami has become deep in thought, Makoto is trying to hold the group together through whatever means necessary, Haruka and Michiru try to distance themselves from the two new faces without seeming to cold, and Setsuna must try to keep relative peace. Will starting over really have that much effect on them? With their destinies changed and challenged will they be able to work together to help the heroes of this New World? And what of the G-Boys? How will they take the new hidden allies? Will they ever figure out who the mysterious fighters are? Will Relena ever shut up? Oh we will make sure of that much. Relena haters of the world unite.  
  
Disclaimer: We regrettably do not own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon. If you try to sue be for warned that The Shinigami and Perfect Soldier will hunt you down. So if you hear…in a monotone voice…Omoe O Korosu…you are on your own.  
  
Ages:  
  
Unknown as of yet…Mako, Ami, and Hotaru are still in school…high school I guess so they can go to the school Piece-of-crap does  
  
Setsuna, Michiru and Haruka are going to be teachers. Setsuna – History...Michiru – Music or Art…Haruka – defense or automotive…  
  
Duo: Are you done yet?  
  
JL: Why yes Duo. I am quite finished. The summary took me much to long. I am sorry.  
  
Duo: Wait, you're being nice to me.  
  
JL: What ever do you mean, dear?  
  
Duo: You're really freaking me out now.  
  
JL: Oh Duo…you're so silly.  
  
Duo: ::backs away slowly then runs like hell::  
  
JL: That was fun. I guess acting nice to him would cause him to have a nervous breakdown.  
  
Wufei: Now why didn't I think of that?  
  
JL: I don't know Wuffy. Maybe because I'm smarter than you are.  
  
Wufei: Weak onna, don't call me Wuffy.  
  
JL: I may be physically weak, but I'm smarter than you are.  
  
Wufei: Báka onna.  
  
JL: Thank you.  
  
Wufei: Why won't you let me insult you?  
  
JL: Because tormenting you is fun.  
  
Wufei: Just start the story, onna.  
  
JL: Right o' Wuffy. On with the show.  
  
  
  
  
  
She had to run. She was running because she was late. Her Indian brown hair flowing behind her, for she ran out of time to actually do anything with it. She was oblivious to the crisp fall day around her. Leaves were falling gracefully in the chilling breeze. Children were laughing while playing in the park. All in all it was a beautiful Saturday morning, yet this young one was running at top speeds not paying it any attention. Normally she would have found solace in the park on this day. Resting against her favorite cherry tree, watching as the colorful leaves fell to the ground around her. She would have looked to the lake to find lovers rowing around, her imagination running wild, but today she was running. She had a meeting to get to. Normally, Saturday morning meetings were unheard of, but the Mistress of Time had things to discuss, and no one ever kept her waiting. She looked to the small green watch; the one that doubled as her communicator, to find that she was already five minutes late. If she kept up this speed it would still take her ten minutes to reach the shrine. She didn't care, though. She knew of at least one person that would still be later than her. She glanced to her right to see a yellow convertible sitting at the light. The driver was cursing slightly while the passenger was trying to calm her. She saw that it was none other than Haruka and Michiru. She stopped and called over.  
  
"Hey guys. Can I get a ride?" She asked.  
  
Haruka looked over to the voice. "Makoto is that you? I didn't recognize you with your hair down." She said.  
  
Michiru smiled. "Of course Mako. You're welcome to get a ride."  
  
Makoto grinned and jumped into the back. She had not noticed that Hotaru was back there.  
  
"Hi, Taru-Chan." Makoto greeted the young scout.  
  
"Hello, Mako-chan." Hotaru greeted hugging Makoto. Makoto and Hotaru had become close friends a while back. Haruka thought it would be a good idea to have the Mistress of Silence become the mediator so to say between the inner and outer scouts, mainly because she was closer to there age. To Makoto's surprise they had asked her to train Hotaru to become stronger and less dependant of her magick. It had been a long and difficult trek for them both, Hotaru had to start from stage one, and Makoto wasn't the most patient person, but eventually Hotaru became stronger, and Makoto learned patience. The girls had become fast friends.  
  
"Why were you running late, Makoto?" Haruka asked.  
  
"I was in the middle of baking when my oven…I don't know…popped I guess. I had to shut the gas off to the oven and in the process became so filthy I had to take another shower. I only saw the time as I was getting dressed." She looked down to see the green sleeveless turtle neck and black pants she had put on. She didn't have the time to put on socks so she opted for a pair of black chunky slip on shoes.  
  
"That would explain why your hair isn't done." Added Michiru.  
  
Makoto looked to the two older girls in the front seat. Haruka had her short sandy blond hair brushed back. She wore dark brown slacks and a white button down shirt. Michiru was in a teal colored dress that seemed to go past her knees; at least that's what Makoto could see. Her aqua hair blew as the car sped on. Hotaru was wearing black jeans and a purple tank top with a sheer black button down shirt over it. On her feet were black boots.  
  
"So why are you late?" Makoto asked coming out of her own thoughts.  
  
"We're always late. It's just fun to annoy Rei." Said Haruka.  
  
"Ruka, behave. We lost track of time. Hotaru was napping, Haruka was playing the piano and I was painting." Michiru explained.  
  
"I can understand about Rei. Sometimes I just don't feel like I fit in with her and Minako. It's strange." Makoto said.  
  
Haruka and Michiru looked at each other silently.  
  
The remainder of the trip was held in silence, each thinking their own thing. As soon as Haruka pulled onto the road that held the temple a high pitched wail could be heard.  
  
"I see Usagi-chan has just gotten to the shrine." Makoto said, sweat dropping.  
  
"The Hime must learn responsibility." Said Michiru.  
  
"She will learn. More than likely she will be forced to learn." Hotaru stated.  
  
"Well we have to walk from here." Haruka said as she parked the car at the base of the steps.  
  
The small group slowly made their way up the temple steps. As they reached the top they could see the on set of Rei and Usagi's 934th tongue war battle. Minako was cheering them on, as Ami was busy reading a book on supernovas. Makoto stood on the last step with her arms crossed. The three outer scouts slowly went around her to sit on the steps to the actual shrine. Makoto walked close enough to the two squabbling girls and cleared her throat.  
  
"Mako-chan, where have you been. Usagi is usually the one that's late, and the outers. I can't believe you were late." Rei shouted.  
  
Makoto just stood her ground and glared at Rei for all she was worth.  
  
Rei saw the look that meant "Shut up and don't say something you'll regret." Come from her eyes. "Gomen, Mako-chan." Rei said lowering her eyes.  
  
Usagi looked up to Makoto and hugged her. "Do you have cookies? You always bring cookies." She said cheerily.  
  
"Gomen, Usagi-chan. That's why I'm late. My oven blew." Makoto said rubbing her neck and smiling sheepishly.  
  
"You're alright, correct Mako-chan." Ami asked while still reading her book.  
  
"Hai, I caught it before anything happened." Makoto explained.  
  
"Has Setsuna-mama arrived yet?" Hotaru asked looking around.  
  
"I'm afraid not, Firefly. Now that everyone is here she'll probably show up." Minako said. At this a swirling portal opened and a scout clad in purple holding a large staff came out.  
  
"Good Morning all." Pluto said as the portal vanished.  
  
"Pluto-mama!" Hotaru said running and hugging the senshi.  
  
"It's good to see you as well, Hotaru." The mistress of Time beamed.  
  
"What was this meeting all about?" asked Rei, annoyed that she seemed to forget the others were actually standing there.  
  
"I have come to inform you of a change in the past that has effected the future. It's not dangerous to the time stream, but it changes who two of you actually are." Pluto informed.  
  
"I thought the past was set?" asked Ami.  
  
"Nothing in time is set in stone, but I can change things if the future outcome seems to stray too far off the coarse that was originally set." She replied, confusing those around her.  
  
"So what is the big change?" Minako asked.  
  
"During the formation of the original planets two were in constant motion. At the beginning of the Silver Alliance they were farther out in the solar system than even Pluto. As the Millennium continued they gradually moved closer towards where they currently reside. Because of this, they received training on Saturn instead of the Moon. For centuries these two planets continued to move. By the time the new heirs of the thrown were to be trained, they were part of the inner system, and forced to train on the Moon, yet all of their power still resided from the outer most parts of the galaxy. I must let them tap into that power or they shall never be whole and will never regain the memories from their past life." Pluto said calmly.  
  
"Ok, I'm confused." Usagi said trying to process the information.  
  
"It means that two of us are actually outers." Ami informed.  
  
"You would have to leave." Usagi said sullenly.  
  
"Why would you make them leave?" Minako asked.  
  
"They would have to leave to become who they really are. I don't want them to be stuck here protecting me and having to concentrate on their power too." She said.  
  
"Demo, Usagi-chan. You would make them leave. After all that we've been through as a group, you'd still make them leave?" Makoto asked.  
  
"Hai." She stated firmly.  
  
"Why?" Rei asked.  
  
"We were able to do without them before. They must learn who they truly are." She stated and crossed her arms.  
  
"Pluto who are they?" Michiru asked, although she already knew.  
  
"Jupiter and Mercury." She stated.  
  
"Wait! Jupiter I can understand, the planet is right in the middle of them all, but Mercury is the inner most planet." Rei informed.  
  
"Mercury would have plummeted into the sun if not for the powers of the Moon. The Queen used her power to stabilize its rotation around the sun." Pluto informed.  
  
"Usagi, I swore to protect you. I will not leave." Makoto said firmly.  
  
"Nor will I." Ami said standing next to Makoto.  
  
"You are to leave with the outers. You are no longer to come to the meetings, and you are no longer required to fight at my side." Usagi said sadly.  
  
"I will not leave." Makoto stated firmly.  
  
"You have no choice. As the future Queen I order you to go and become what you truly are." Usagi said strongly.  
  
"You would truly kick us out of the senshi?" Ami asked.  
  
"Go now. Fulfill your own destiny. I shall be safe." Usagi said as she turned to go into Rei's room. Rei and Minako followed.  
  
"Usagi-chan." Ami whispered.  
  
"I can't believe she did that. She was the first friend I had here. I came here because of her." Makoto said. The others looked to her. Pluto had a look of realization.  
  
"I had dreams…dreams of her death. I had to come here." Makoto informed. (This is why Mako came in the Manga…she wasn't kicked out of her school…she had a dream that she HAD to come to Tokyo.) "And now I'm thrown away, like nothing. We've died how many times trying to protect her?" She pointed to Ami.  
  
"I understand Mako-chan." Ami said closing in on herself.  
  
Makoto just shook her head. "I won't let this bother me." She said smiling. "Were to first?" She asked.  
  
Pluto could feel the sorrow coming off of Makoto and Ami. She could feel hatred emanating from the other scouts. "I will take you to the other dimension I keep track of. There you shall be able to train and learn to control your new power. We will also be able to help that world with the war they are in, if you so choose. This is a war without magick, but our powers can be of help." Pluto said.  
  
"Where do we begin?" asked Haruka, holding onto Michiru.  
  
"We shall begin at the beginning." Pluto said creating a portal. The group walked through.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Listen I have to tell you all something." Quatre said trying to calm the group. It wasn't the whole group he was trying to calm. Heero was seated at the coffee table, playing with his laptop. Trowa was seated on the couch trying not to fall asleep. Wufei and Duo on the other hand were in the middle of one of their chase or be killed modes.  
  
Heero looked up to the Arabian boy and looked at the two who were being very noisy. He pulled his gun from God knows where and held it in front of both Duo and Wufei. "Omoe O Korosu." He said in his toneless voice.  
  
Duo stopped dead in his tracks and looked to the "Perfect Soldier." Wufei sat on the couch muttering about justice having to be done.  
  
"Gomen, Heero. As I was trying to say earlier, my aunt is coming to stay here. It was not my choice. She will be bringing two of her friends and three girls our own age. She and her friends will be teaching at St. Gabriel and the three girls will be attending." Quatre said quickly.  
  
"ONNAS! YOU WILL HAVE A HOUSE FULL OF WEAK ONNAS?" Wufei yelled.  
  
"As I said, I have no say in this. She is my guardian as I'm still not of age to be on my own." Quatre informed.  
  
"We will have to be careful around them." Trowa said.  
  
"Aunt Setsuna already knows about us. She will more than likely have told the others." Quatre said softly.  
  
"That is classified information. We should kill them." Heero said.  
  
"Oh lay off him Hee-Man. This could be fun." Duo said sitting on the floor.  
  
"Mhnnh." Was his reply.  
  
"They also have their own secrets. Aunt Setsuna refused to tell me. She said that if we knew she would have us killed." Quatre said.  
  
"So the onna knows our secret yet we cannot know hers? Typical onna." Wufei said.  
  
The doorbell soon rang. Quatre went to answer it.  
  
"Yes Miss can I help you?" he said politely.  
  
"I think you were expecting us." The girl said. He noticed how her eyes were the same brilliant green as Trowa's, and her hair was only a shade darker.  
  
"And you are?" He asked.  
  
"Silly me, My name is Makoto." She said smiling as she took his hand. "You must be Quatre."  
  
"Were are the others?" He asked curiously.  
  
"Oh they're on there way up. I decided to race Haruka and I took a short cut through the garden. She should be here in 5…4…3…2…1…"  
  
"Makoto, where the hell are you." Came a voice from the driveway.  
  
"Right on time." She winked to Quatre. "Over here Ruka-san." She yelled out. At this the other boys came to the door to spot Makoto standing in the doorway yelling to the masculine looking girl headed their way. A car was following slowly. Soon six female figures stood in front of the door.  
  
"Please come in." Quatre said.  
  
The girls walked in and were brought to the living room.  
  
"Girls let us introduce ourselves." Said the woman with green tinted hair. "I am Setsuna, Quatre's aunt."  
  
"My name is Michiru." She said in a musical voice.  
  
"The name's Haruka."  
  
"Ami." She said softly.  
  
"My name is Makoto. Nice to meet you." She looked over to her friend and tickled her. Earning a death glare that she just smiled off.  
  
"Hotaru."  
  
"Don't mind Taru-chan. She doesn't really trust people to soon." Makoto said.  
  
"Weak báka onna." Wufei mumbled.  
  
Makoto's personality did a complete 180. She stood in front of Wufei with her eyes glaring. "What did you call me?" She said through clenched teeth.  
  
"I called you a weak woman. All women are weak." Wufei said. The other boys saw the fire in Makoto's eyes and slowly backed away. Trowa and Heero more so, just not to get in the middle of the fight.  
  
Makoto did a quick leg sweep taking Wufei by surprise. He caught himself before he fell and did an uppercut thrust. Makoto caught his hand before it landed in her abdomen. She squeezed his fist and continued to push her thumb in between his thumb and forefinger. He fell to his knees. (I'm not trying to make Makoto seem all-powerful, but there is a nerve in the hand that when pushed renders a person unable to do much of anything. Almost everyone falls. Don't flame because of this. I'm trying to have them use defensive maneuvers more than fighting tactics.) "Call me a weak onna again and you will lose that which is greatest to you." She said as she produced a dagger from her boot and held it to his crotch.  
  
"Makoto stop that." Setsuna said.  
  
"Ok…I'm better now." She said smiling and happily.  
  
Hotaru shook her head. "Mako what am I going to do with you?" she asked.  
  
"Don't know…kill me?" She smiled and picked up the young girl, tossing her over her back.  
  
"Mako-chan put me down." She demanded pounding on her back.  
  
"Who taught you to hit? You hit like a girl." Makoto laughed.  
  
"You taught me." Hotaru said as she was brought outside.  
  
"Yeah that's why I'm wondering why you hit like a girl." She said as they both exited the house to get their bags.  
  
"Gomen, for their behavior. Hotaru only opens up for Makoto anymore. We've all been through a lot." Ami said becoming quiet and with drawn yet again when she was done.  
  
"Wufei I would suggest not calling Makoto weak. Her ego is quite high in that area and she will follow through with her threats if given the chance." Setsuna informed.  
  
"Are you two a couple?" Quatre asked Michiru and Haruka.  
  
"Iie, I just like holding onto her like this." Haruka said sharply.  
  
"Ruka be nice. Quatre you have a music room, correct?" Michiru asked.  
  
"Yes, come I will show you around." Quatre said.  
  
A scream was heard from outside. The group rushed out the front door to see Hotaru soaking wet. Makoto had a huge water gun strapped to her arm. "Anyone else want some." She said smirking.  
  
"Omoe O Korosu." Hotaru growled as she took her own water gun and started chasing Makoto.  
  
"That reminds me of me and Heero when we first met." Duo said.  
  
"That's all we need, another Perfect Soldier and Osage báka." Wufei grumbled, earning glares from Heero and Duo.  
  
Before anything else could be said a high pitch scream came from a car in the driveway. "HHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!"  
  
Heero visibly paled, but his attitude didn't change. "Shit." He whispered.  
  
  
  
  
  
And that's where I leave it. Kawaii-chan gets the honor of annoying Relena first. Just remember that Makoto and Hotaru are still running around with the water guns.  
  
Trowa: That was long.  
  
JL: Yeah but it had the explanations and first meetings. Remember that the scouts know about the pilots, but the pilots don't know about the scouts.  
  
Duo: I'm hungry.  
  
JL: You're always hungry. Here finish my KFC.  
  
Duo: Your being nice to me again.  
  
JL: Oh shut up and eat.  
  
Duo: Oh ok never mind.  
  
JL: Ja Ne Minna. Remember to Review, and remember that flames can't hurt those that are pyromaniacs. They just make up happy. 


	2. Water Gun Fight

Water Gun Fight1  
  
2  
  
3  
  
4 As JupLuna already told you, we're doing a joint fan fiction. SM/GW crossover. My specialty. Anyway, um, yeah. So, she already explained everything...  
  
5  
  
KH: Wufei? Wufei! WUFEI!!!  
  
Heero: Quiet down.  
  
KH: ::blinks:: Hee-chan? Where's Wufei?  
  
Heero: Where do you think?  
  
KH: ::thinks:: Oh! That's right! He must be watching JupLuna's Anime Marathon...the lucky baka.  
  
Heero: Hn.  
  
KH: Oh, Hee-chan? Could you do the disclaimer?  
  
Heero: Why should I?  
  
KH: Oh, come on now! I'll tell you the password sooner or later. But, I have to make sure that you aren't going to shoot at Duo's "Sacred" braid again!  
  
Heero: Hn.  
  
KH: You can't be mad at me forever!  
  
Heero: ::shuts off laptop:: Hn.  
  
KH: Oh what am I saying? You're the "Perfect Soldier"...of course you can! ::walks off:: TROWA!!!  
  
Trowa: ::walks to her:: What is it?  
  
KH: PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!!!  
  
Trowa: What?  
  
KH: Do the disclaimer?  
  
Trowa: ::sweatdrop:: Of course...okay. Kawaii Hotaruchan and JupLuna do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. And since The Perfect Soldier isn't listening to her anymore, I will take his place.  
  
KH: ::smiling:: I knew I could always count on you.  
  
Trowa: Of course, always.  
  
KH: ::glares at Heero quickly then smiles:: Please read on! Oh and just as Juppy-chan said, there will be PLENTY of Relena bashing. We both hate her equally.  
  
  
  
  
  
(Last Time (AN: Basically, this is just for me to be able to continue the fic...bear with me.))  
  
Before anything else could be said a high pitch scream came from a car in the driveway.  
  
"HHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!"  
  
Heero visibly paled, but his attitude didn't change. "Shit." He whispered.  
  
(This Time)  
  
Heero looked around for a quick escape before the princess could find him. He immediately saw the back doors and quickly ran to them.  
  
Duo snickered at this. But then his face turned to serious. "Hold on...she's coming THIS way!" He ran towards Heero like a flash of lightning. Hotaru and Makoto had just finished their water gun fight when all this began to occur. Hotaru opened the back door, with a triumphant smile on her face I might add, and a body found it's way on top of her. She looked up into a pair of Prussian blue eyes. "What's the rush?" She asked as he fumbled off of her.  
  
Duo couldn't stop either. He ended up right on top of a brunette named Makoto. "Hey!" Makoto cried.  
  
He quickly attempted to get on his feet. "Relena's coming." He excused.  
  
Hotaru looked at him oddly. "The Peace leader that's going out with Heero?" She asked. That's what she heard from Setsuna.  
  
Heero glared at her. "I'm not going out with her."  
  
Hotaru and Makoto smirked. "Sure."  
  
Duo nodded. "He's not. She's just obsessive...she thinks they're going out."  
  
Makoto sighed. "All right, we'll cover for you then. Just hurry up. You can hide in the yellow convertible out there...it's Haruka's car." Makoto allowed.  
  
They nodded and hurried over to the car.  
  
Instantly, Makoto felt a bit of pressure on her arm. Hotaru had gently slapped her. "Mako! Ruka-chan is going to mutilate them when she finds them in her car!"  
  
Makoto smiled inwardly. "It should be an interesting show, don't you agree?"  
  
Hotaru smiled also. "I want front row seats."  
  
The two girls walked up to where everyone was gathered. "Hello. Who's this?" Hotaru asked.  
  
Relena immediately stood up, unaware of the two girls. She looked curiously at how they were so drenched. When they realized that's what she was looking at, they held up two water guns. "Water gun fight. Hotaru got all angry just because I shot her with the water gun. She went 'Omae o korosu' and just let loose. I couldn't stop her until she ran out of water."  
  
Hotaru nodded, verifying Makoto's story. Hotaru immediately became monotone once they had  
  
walked into the house.  
  
Relena smiled. "Well, I'm Relena Peacecraft. I'm the Vice Forgein Minister." She replied politely.  
  
Hotaru shrugged. "Good for you." She said harshly as stationed herself at a wall, crossed her arms, and then glared in Relena's direction.  
  
Relena pretended to seem unaffected by it, but she was doing a lousy job.  
  
"I'm Makoto. That's Hotaru over there. She doesn't like people very much. You understand, right?" Makoto asked.  
  
Relena nodded, unsure. "I guess so."  
  
"I'm Setsuna Meiou, Quatre's aunt." Setsuna introduced herself.  
  
Michiru was the next to come forward, dragging Haruka along with her. "I'm Michiru Kaiou."  
  
"I'm hungry. I think I left some snacks in the car...I'll be right back." Haruka excused herself.  
  
Michiru glared at her. "That's Haruka Ten'ou. Please excuse her behavior." Michiru introduced.  
  
Hotaru and Makoto looked at one another. "Ruka-papa! Wait for us!" Hotaru cried. They wanted to see the show. They hurried to catch up with Haruka.  
  
"And I'm Ami Mizuno." Once Ami's introduction was complete, she brought a book up to her face and began reading.  
  
Haruka walked out to her convertible and looked inside for her snacks. "Where are those snacks?" She asked quietly to herself.  
  
In the car, Heero and Duo hid. Duo looked at Heero, his eyes wide and his mouth covered in chocolate. "Uh oh..."  
  
Heero glared at him. "Osage baka." He hissed.  
  
Hotaru and Makoto watched near by. "She should find him any minute now." Hotaru told Makoto.  
  
"And we've got the best seats." Makoto agreed.  
  
Haruka's eyebrow quirked when she heard two voices.  
  
"Who's in here?" She asked suspectingly.  
  
Duo was just about to get out when Heero pushed him down. "Don't move." He said quietly.  
  
Haruka searched around for any trace of somebody in her car. Then she saw a piece of brown hair out of a blanket in the back seat. She pulled off the blanket. "Osage baka?" She asked, a  
  
smirk spread on her face. The two pilots looked up at her. Her grin was evil.  
  
Duo gulped. "Unfortunately for you, Michiru isn't around." Duo "eep"ed and hid behind Heero.  
  
She chuckled as she grabbed Duo by the scruff of the neck and threw him out of the car. He rolled over to a crouching position out of habit. Heero was next to be thrown, but he dodged the hand and jumped from the car. He landed perfectly on his feet. Haruka looked at him curiously. "Maybe YOU could teach Hota-chan to learn to fight."  
  
Makoto resented that remark. "Don't worry Mako-chan, you can fight better than him. Ruka-papa is just...impressed." Hotaru said, attempting calm the woman down.  
  
Makoto nodded.  
  
Duo saw two girls in the corner of his eye. He walked over to them as they were giggling at what happened to him. He intentionally cleared his throat. They looked up at him and once again burst into a fit of laughter. They began to walk away and to the mansion. But, Duo had other plans. He took out a water gun (from who knows where) and began soaking the now dry teenagers.  
  
"DUO! STOP!!!" Hotaru cried.  
  
"Not until you apologize." Duo said with his Shinigami grin.  
  
Haruka looked at the two girls running from the one boy. She laughed outright. "He's going to pay for that."  
  
Heero stay tuned into it to see what she meant by that.  
  
In unison, the two girls rolled, took out their water guns, and faced Duo, guns pointing at him. "Omae o korosu." They said at the same time.  
  
Duo gulped. "HEE-CHAN! HELP ME!!!" He cried as he ducked behind the "Perfect Soldier".  
  
When the two girls "accidentally" hit him, he grew annoyed. He took out his own water gun and joined in on the fight, soaking them all over.  
  
Now Duo and Heero took on the offensive and Hotaru and Makoto had to run for it...they ran out of water. And they seriously needed a refill.  
  
(AN: Sorry if Heero's being OOC. But, he's in soldier mode and by shooting him (with anything), he automatically goes into it.) But, Heero and Duo were not about to let them do that. Makoto and Hotaru got into a fit of laughter and they fell onto the ground, laughing hysterically.  
  
Setsuna, Michiru, and Ami heard Hotaru's laughter. "She's laughing? We must see this." Michiru said as everyone followed her to the front lawn. There, two boys were squirting at two laughing girls. Relena's eyes went wide with shock and jealousy. "Heero?" She asked meekly.  
  
Heero paid no attention to her. He was set in soldier mode...there was no stopping him. "MERCY!!!" Hotaru and Makoto cried finally. The boys drew back. The girls got up and looked at one another, unaware of the people watching them. They kicked the guns from the  
  
boys' hands and caught them. Immediately, they began to use up what was left of the water in the guns.  
  
As soon as they used up all the water, they noticed everyone watching them. Makoto laughed, sweatdropping. Duo did the same. Heero and Hotaru were shocked, but they went into monotone completely. They saw Hotaru laugh, and heard it. They saw Heero having "fun". He  
  
wasn't going to live THAT down if Dr. J ever found out.  
  
Relena hurried to him. "HEERO! I was so worried you ran away from me!" She cried as she latched onto his arm. "Oh! You're all wet..." She noticed.  
  
Hotaru looked down in her water gun and noticed there was still some water left in the tank. She smirked and aimed it Relena. Before anyone could stop her, water poured from the tip of the gun and shot at Relena, soaking her. Duo laughed hysterically which was better than Makoto was doing. She was on the ground and barely able to breathe.  
  
Hotaru put the gun back down at her side as a fuming Relena Peacecraft glared and panted. "HOTARU!" She cried.  
  
"Next time don't latch onto someone who is wet...you yourself might also get wet." She said as she threw the gun back at Heero. She walked into the mansion to be shown to her room by Setsuna. She was ready for the lecture.  
  
It turns out, Hotaru only got grounded for a week. She was impressed. "Setsuna-mama must've not liked Relena-baka very much." She observed as she walked towards her room.  
  
A strong hold grabbed her arm. She spun. "What?" She asked.  
  
"Thanks." Heero thanked. It took all his pride to thank her...but he did it.  
  
She shrugged. "I did you a favor. I expect a favor in return sooner or later. Are we agreed?" She asked him.  
  
"Hai."  
  
She nodded. "Good day then." She walked up to her room.  
  
  
  
  
  
Duo: You're done now?  
  
KH: AH! Duo! How the hell did you get here?!  
  
Duo: I don't know.  
  
KH: Fine then...just don't sneak up on me like that  
  
again.  
  
Duo: Check. Is Heero still working on that password?  
  
KH: ::smiles inwardly:: Yup! I expect him to be finished the day after never.  
  
Duo: That's a long time. What if Hee-chan needs to go on a mission?  
  
KH: I never thought of that...wait! He can simply use Wing Zero.  
  
::Both hear a loud mechanical noise::  
  
KH and Duo looked at one another.  
  
KH: You don't think...  
  
Duo: I would!  
  
::They look out the window::  
  
KH: Heero! Stop that now! I'll give you password!  
  
::Wing Zero stops and a Japanese pilot emerges from the cockpit and lands in front of them::  
  
Heero: Tell me.  
  
KH: All right. Fine! Have it your way!  
  
Heero: What is it?  
  
KH: I already told you. That was the password.  
  
Heero: Which one?  
  
KH: The entire sentence.  
  
::Heero nods and goes off to try the password::  
  
KH: ::sigh::  
  
Duo: WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?! NOW I HAVE TO WATCH MY BACK FOREVER!!!  
  
KH: ::sweatdrops:: Oops...didn't think of that...  
  
Duo: ::runs away at the speed of light:: Yeah, well next time think of that!!!  
  
KH: ::laughs:: I did...I just wanted to see who you would react. Ja ne and review! 


	3. Bread Hair...What's That?

Chocolate's good that's all I have to say. ::notices people:: Oh hello everyone. I'm sitting here eating ice cream.  
  
Duo:: ICE CREAM!!!!  
  
JL: Sorry Duo…I just finished it.  
  
Duo: JUPPY HOW COULD YOU?  
  
JL: You didn't say you wanted any. Here I have Raisinets, Chewy Everlasting Gobstoppers, M&M's, Jolly Rancher Jellybeans, gummy strawberries, or chocolate chips. You can have whatever you want, just don't start crying.  
  
Duo: Raisinets, Raisinets, Raisinets, Raisinets!!!!  
  
JL: You got into the sugar again didn't you?  
  
Duo: Heero gave it to me last night. I think it was a peace offering since he shot two inches off my braid.  
  
JL: I'll kill him.  
  
Duo: Can I do the Disclaimer? Can I? Can I? Please! Please! Please!  
  
JL: Grr, fine!  
  
Duo: Yay! Ok Juppppppppy and Kawwwwwwwwwwwwaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon. If they did then they would be rich enough to have other people write for them and you guys wouldn't get mad at them for not updating new stories and you'd love them forever and Wu-Man couldn't kill me and Hee-Man couldn't shoot me cause Juuuuuppppppppy would have them killed and Hee-Man would always have weapons and Wu-Man would always have someone that was better than him, cause KKKKKKKaaaaaaaaaaaaawwwwwwwaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiii would be all powerful too.  
  
JL: I think that's enough Duo.  
  
Duo: No and I would never go hungry and could never be killed…oh wait they won't kill me…but I would always have candy…and Juppy would be happy when I went on my rants.  
  
JL: DUO SHUT UP!  
  
Duo: All you had to do was ask.  
  
JL: ::falls over anime style:: On with the show…if I don't kill Duo first.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(last time)  
  
"I did you a favor. I expect a favor in return sooner or later. Are we agreed?" She asked him.  
  
"Hai."  
  
She nodded. "Good day then." She walked up to her room.  
  
  
  
  
  
Makoto sat looking at her room. It was a cream color and very…cheery looking. She sighed. "I wish they wouldn't throw me into this "happy" room. I just want to sit in the dark and I can't even do that now. It's too bright in here." She thought to herself. She walked to the door and peered around the hallway. "No one here." She thought to herself as she closed the door and walked around the third floor. "Must find kitchen, I haven't cooked in so long." She thought again as she started walking down stairs. As she was coming onto the second floor landing she heard a conversation between two people.  
  
"I did you a favor. I expect a favor in return sooner or later. Are we agreed?" She asked him.  
  
"Hai."  
  
She nodded. "Good day then." She walked up to her room.  
  
"What is Taru-chan getting herself into now?" She asked herself silently. She walked up to the door and walked in.  
  
"You better have good reason for walking in on me." Hotaru demanded while looking at her new room.  
  
"Gomen, Taru-chan." Makoto said as she started to walk out.  
  
"Wait, I thought you were Heero. Come in Mako-chan." Hotaru said happily as she turned to greet her friend.  
  
Makoto was looking at the furnishings of this room. It was very similar to her own room, yet the paint job was a bit darker. She sighed.  
  
"What's wrong Mako-chan?" Hotaru asked.  
  
"I want a dark room too." Makoto almost whined.  
  
Hotaru sweatdropped. "Let me guess, your room is bright."  
  
Makoto nodded. I'm on the third floor. It's more like an attic loft. There are windows all around. I'm not saying I'm not grateful. I can actually grow plants in there, but for the mood I've been in lately its just too…happy." She said softly.  
  
Hotaru went and put an arm around the taller girl. "Let's not think about what has happened. Let's go make dinner for everyone. You said you were going to teach me to cook." Hotaru said cheerily, which around Makoto wasn't faked but true merriment.  
  
"Hai, let's go." Makoto said happily.  
  
  
  
Trowa walked around the vast estate trying to find peace. He was a bit unnerved by the new people living in the mansion. They seemed so similar to the pilots…personality wise. The thought scared him. Setsuna was very much like Quatre. They both just wanted peace and quiet, not solitude, just calmness in this chaos. Michiru and Haruka were like the night and day of Wufei. Michiru was the side of him that he rarely showed anymore…the side of him before the death of his wife. Haruka was his personality now. She was so hell bent on proving that the female population could be exactly like the male one. She was also hell bent on proving to Wufei that women were not weak, although with Makoto's demonstration that morning, he's probably questioning himself in that area. Makoto, now there's a Duo if he ever saw one. She was so kind but when her friends are threatened she's like Death himself. What scared him was how much she looked like him. Granted he had very few memories from when he was younger, but he was certain there wasn't another survivor in his family. He shuddered when he thought about Hotaru. She was so much like Heero, yet she still had her emotions and showed them. It was almost as if she was afraid of letting anyone else in. The same went for Ami. Ami. Now she definitely had his personality. It wasn't one of total isolation, just thoughtfulness. The books that Ami had brought with her were extremely advanced. He doubted even Heero would understand them. Most of them were medical journals, so she was probably studying to become a doctor, the others were on various subjects, space, time, quantum physics…the usual for a genius. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a very lovely voice in the garden he had been walking.  
  
(All the scouts have some musical talent…Ami as you all know can sing…Makoto and Hotaru can sing as well, but Makoto can also play the piano…it was her payment from Haruka for training Hotaru…Haruka plays the piano…Michiru the violin, duh…and Setsuna plays the saxophone.)  
  
He peered through the bushes to find Ami seated on cement bench, looking over at a rather large fountain. (Ok I can make Quatre's mansion look however I want…even though it's supposed to be in a desert…I don't care.)  
  
Trowa listened to the pained words. He slowly walked forward.  
  
Ami sat there, absorbed in her own thoughts. She hadn't even realized she was singing out loud.  
  
"I know you're an emotional girl  
  
It took a lot for you to not lose your faith in this world  
  
I can't offer you proof  
  
But you're gonna face a moment of truth  
  
It's hard when you're always afraid  
  
You just recover when another belief is betrayed  
  
So break my heart if you must  
  
It's a matter of trust  
  
You can't go the distance  
  
With too much resistance  
  
I know you have doubts  
  
But for God's sake don't shut me out  
  
This time you've got nothing to lose  
  
You can take it, you can leave it  
  
Whatever you choose  
  
I won't hold back anything  
  
And I'll walk away a fool or a king…" She stopped when she heard noises coming towards her. She looked to find Trowa walking into the area she was in. He held a flute in one hand. She shyly looked to the fountain.  
  
"Gomen. I didn't mean to interrupt you." He said calmly. It wasn't like Heero's monotone voice; it was just very calm.  
  
"Iie, it's ok. I didn't realize I was so loud." Ami said softly.  
  
"The song seemed sad. Are you alright?" Trowa asked.  
  
"Yay, and Nay. I have been through much pain the last few days. I would rather not discuss it, though." She informed.  
  
"I understand. Things can be difficult when put through a great change. "Show me the heart unfettered by foolish dreams and I'll show you a happy man." He said quoting from a book he had read.  
  
"But only in their dreams can men be truly free." Ami answer, using the next line from the book.  
  
"You read the poets too?" Trowa asked, stunned.  
  
"Keating is one of my favorites, though I wouldn't call his work poetry, more, realistic art." She stated.  
  
"You are a strange one, Ami Mizuno. I don't understand you." Trowa said leaving.  
  
"I have more evil things in my head than I have thoughts to put them in or energy to act them out." Ami said quoting Hamlet.  
  
"Madness in great ones must not unwatched go." He quoted from the same book as he left.  
  
1 "And he has the audacity to call me strange, although, Trowa, you are not as normal as you would like." She said into the nothingness around her.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hotaru was pulling Makoto around the mansion. They had become lost.  
  
"Taru-chan, can't we just ask for directions?" Makoto asked, laughing.  
  
"No." She was answered in a monotone voice.  
  
"Are the onnas lost?" Came a voice from behind them.  
  
Makoto stopped dead in her tracks. She turned slowly and glared at the Asian boy. "I would watch what you say around me if I were you." She said through clenched teeth.  
  
"Luckily, I am not you. I would have to kill myself to do the world justice of creating an onna such as yourself." Wufei smirked.  
  
Hotaru stood in front of Makoto trying to calm her. "He's not worth it. Remember what you told me. Don't fight with your emotions. That's not the reason to use martial arts." She said trying to break through the anger in her friend.  
  
"Hai, I remember, but I would be doing the world a great favor if I rid it of him." She said glaring at the boy in front of her.  
  
"Makoto stop that." Setsuna said from the end of the hall.  
  
"How can someone whose name means sincerity and trust be so ready to kill?" Quatre said coming from behind his aunt.  
  
"No one asked you Quatre." Wufei yelled to the Arab.  
  
"Enough of this. Makoto, you and Hotaru continue on to where you were going. Wufei remember my warning, the next time I will not stop this." Setsuna said going into her room.  
  
"Come on Wufei. Let's go see what Heero is doing." Quatre said pulling the Asian away.  
  
"We are not done yet onna." Wufei yelled over his shoulder.  
  
  
  
In the kitchen Makoto was leaning on the counter while Hotaru sat on it. "I don't know Taru-chan. It's getting harder and harder to keep my anger at bay. This whole thing with Usagi…" She was interrupted.  
  
"Don't say her name. You must forget about her. It is her own fault that she lost your friendship." Hotaru said trying to calm down the tall warrior.  
  
"I keep thinking that if I had said something different, or done something a different way, she would have let me stay. She was my first real friend. It's so hard trying to forget all that." Makoto said on the verge of tears.  
  
"Don't cry Mako-chan. You can't blame yourself for her doing this. She wanted what was best for you." Hotaru tried to reason.  
  
"What was best for me? WHAT WAS BEST FOR ME? HOW WOULD SHE KNOW WHAT WAS BEST FOR ME? NO ONE KNOWS THE SHIT THAT I'VE GONE THROUGH. Even you can't know the pain I'm in." She said more calmly. "I've always been alone in the world. No amount of friends can possible make up for my parents. I was only 7. I never want to forget my father's face or my mother's laugh, but slowly I'm forgetting them." She started to cry.  
  
The door opened and a lone figure walked in. His cheerful face faulted slightly as he saw Makoto crying. "I have to cheer her up, without pissing her off." He thought to himself. He remembered the dagger incident that morning and didn't want her wrath on him. "Hey, can one of you cook? Q- Man may have a cook, but she sucks." He said out loud.  
  
Both Makoto and Hotaru looked up. Hotaru had a look of death in her eyes, but he was used to it. He looked to Makoto's eyes to see them filled with sorrow. He felt as though he could look into her soul, and when he did, he found a person just like him, someone who had grown up virtually alone and with no one. He also saw the glimmer of hope, hope that things would get better.  
  
She looked to him and smiled. "I happen to be able to cook." She said modestly.  
  
"Mako-chan, get real. You're the best cook I know." Hotaru said.  
  
"Good, cause I'm hungry." He said again.  
  
"Well, Duo, from what I hear, you're always hungry." Makoto said smiling.  
  
"Yeah well." Duo said out loud. "I got you to smile. You know you're beautiful when you smile." He thought. "Wait, where did that come from?"  
  
"Ok so what does everyone want?" Makoto asked.  
  
"Anything but milk." Hotaru said.  
  
"You need the calcium." Makoto said shaking her finger. "Luckily you eat some dairy foods. Ok then…how about…" It was at this time that Relena stalked into the kitchen.  
  
"Where is my Hee-chan?" She asked angered at the fact that one of her "protectors" was talking with the one that had gotten her wet. She had taken a quick shower to get the sweat of the trip off of her. She had a brush in her hand as she walked around the kitchen like she owned it.  
  
"I haven't seen him since we were outside." Duo informed.  
  
"Oh Relena, let me brush and fix your hair for you." Makoto pleaded. She smiled happily and was slightly bouncing. Relena took this as a good sign and nodded.  
  
"Of course you can." Relena said happily as she handed the brush over to Makoto.  
  
She turned Relena towards the door and started brushing her hair. Duo had a look of utter shock on his face. "She's been corrupted." He thought.  
  
Hotaru couldn't believe what was happening. "What are you doing?" She whispered into Makoto's ear.  
  
"Do me a favor and take the brush." She whispered back.  
  
Hotaru just glared at her. Makoto smiled and winked. Hotaru took the brush and continued. Makoto went to what looked like the pantry. She motioned for Duo to come over. "Do you know if the flour is in here?" She asked.  
  
"It's in there. Why?" He asked as he got the flour out for her. All she did was smile.  
  
She walked back over to Relena and took over for Hotaru. She opened the bag of flour and sprinkled some onto the head in front of her. The flour stuck to her wet hair. Makoto added more and more flour until Relena's hair was nothing more than a white blob. Makoto put her hair up just like her own. She then asked Duo to get a hair drier because she didn't want Relena getting sick. Duo snickered, saluted and ran to get the instrument.  
  
"Can I look yet?" Relena asked.  
  
"Iie, you must wait until it is finished." Makoto said. Hotaru just stood against the cabinets with her arms crossed and her face passive.  
  
"Taru-chan, do you like my hair?" Relena asked slowly. She was trying to make friends with the seemingly emotionless girl.  
  
"Mhnnh," Was the only answer she was given.  
  
"Don't mind Hotaru, she hasn't gotten enough sleep lately." Makoto said giving Hotaru a glare of her own. At that point Duo walked back in. Makoto took the drier and dried Relena's hair, baking the flour onto her head.  
  
"It feels kind of stiff." Relena said moving her head.  
  
"That's just the special gel. Don't touch your hair, your hands will get quite sticky." Makoto informed.  
  
"Thank you very much, Mako-chan. I hope to become good friends with you." Relena said as she walked out of the kitchen.  
  
"I think I've cooked enough for tonight. Is there any good take out places?" Makoto asked seriously.  
  
Duo busted out laughing and Hotaru grinned wickedly.  
  
"Come on people, did you really think I was going to do the báka's hair?" Makoto asked.  
  
"I didn't know what to think. That was pure evil though. How did it actually bake if it was just flour though?" Duo asked catching his breath.  
  
"The flour you gave me was a special bread flour. It already had yeast and everything in it. All it needed was water and heat." Makoto said grinning.  
  
"Remind me never to get on your bad side." Duo said leaving the kitchen.  
  
"Mako-chan, you do realize that Duo heard your break down before." Hotaru said seriously.  
  
"I know, but for some reason I think he's been through just as much as we have. I mean he is one of the Gundam Pilots." Makoto said.  
  
  
  
Heero had just gotten an e-mail. As he was about to open it, a girl with white crusty hair walked past the door. Heero stood and walked out to the hall. "Relena?" He asked, a bit confused, but didn't waver from his monotone.  
  
"Hee-chan. I've been looking everywhere for you." The girl turned around. Sure enough it was Relena.  
  
"What did you do to you're hair?" He asked.  
  
"Oh do you like it. Makoto did it. She's actually really nice. She put it up like hers is normally. Isn't she the best?" She blabbed on.  
  
Duo was walking down the hall and as he past busted out laughing.  
  
"What's so funny Duo?" Relena said with her hands on her hips.  
  
"Nothing at all." He said chuckling as he passed.  
  
At this point Michiru and Haruka walked out of the music room with Quatre. Michiru stopped short as she saw Relena.  
  
"Miss Relena?" Quatre asked confused.  
  
Haruka busted out laughing and Michiru was trying hard to get her to stop as she was holding in her own laughter.  
  
"I see Koto-chan did you're hair." Haruka said.  
  
"Why yes she did." Relena said beaming.  
  
"Have you seen it yet?" Quatre asked.  
  
"No I was just on my way to the bathroom to look at it." She stated.  
  
"Well we don't want to hold you." Michiru said as she shoved Haruka towards the kitchen.  
  
"Quatre gather the others we have a mission." Heero said walking back to his laptop.  
  
Quatre nodded and blushed as he walked past Relena.  
  
"Quatre-san, do you like my hair?" Relena asked.  
  
"It's quite unique." He said almost running to get away from her.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Koto-chan, that was classic." Haruka said stepping into the kitchen.  
  
"Oh you got to see it?" Makoto said smiling proudly.  
  
"Very original." Michiru stated.  
  
A loud scream interrupted them. They all busted out laughing.  
  
  
  
"What was that?" Trowa asked as he and the others sat in the sitting room. (It's a good place to sit, ne.)  
  
"Oh that would be Relena." Duo said laughing hysterically.  
  
"The onna might be in trouble." Wufei said shaking his head getting ready to stand.  
  
"Don't Wufei. You don't want to be anywhere Relena right now." Quatre said quickly.  
  
"Why's that?" Trowa asked.  
  
"Bread Hair." Heero said.  
  
Trowa and Wufei looked at him. Duo was hysterical. Duo then went to explain what Makoto had done.  
  
"So the onna isn't a lost hope." Wufei said smiling.  
  
"We'll be the ones that have to deal with her." Trowa stated.  
  
"Nah, Mako will take care of it." Duo said.  
  
"Mako? Getting a little informal with the onna are we?" Wufei asked.  
  
"Enough, we have a mission. Oz has regrouped and there is a new leader. We are to go to the base on the L3 colony and destroy it." Heero stated.  
  
"What about the girls?" Duo asked.  
  
"We will be fine." Setsuna said from the door. "Dr. J has informed me of your mission."  
  
"Who are you?" Heero said pulling out his gun.  
  
"I cannot tell you. It is up to the three younger girls to tell you who we are." She said walking out, the gun not even phasing her.  
  
"Well deal with them when we get back." Heero said. The guys nodded and walked out to the hanger that held Quatre's plane/space ship thingy. (He IS rich.)  
  
  
  
"They are leaving for their mission." Setsuna said.  
  
"Will they need our help this time around?" Hotaru said seriously.  
  
"I'm afraid so. If you don't go one of them will die." Setsuna stated.  
  
"Mission accepted." Hotaru said.  
  
"Taru-chan, you're sounding more and more like Heero every day. Stop that now." Ami said, not wanting to see her friend turn into the Perfect Soldier' clone.  
  
"Hai, I've just always wanted to say that." Hotaru said.  
  
The others sweatdropped. "If everyone is ready I think it's time to go." Haruka said.  
  
Relena could be heard yelling from down the hall. "Makoto how could you do this to me? I thought we were friends." She wailed.  
  
Makoto grinned and leapt up from her chair. "I think it's time we left, don't you?" She asked quickly and ran out the door.  
  
"I really don't know how we aren't going to kill her. She's gotten very annoying." Haruka stated.  
  
"She will calm down. After she has a talk with the Shinigami she will be back to her normal self." Setsuna said.  
  
"Shinigami? Who is the God of Death?" Hotaru asked.  
  
"Don't worry about that. It is time." Setsuna said as she stood and walked to the door. The others followed her.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ok I leave you with that. Relena has bread hair. I'm not sure if that would really work, but it sounded cool.  
  
Quatre: Bread hair?  
  
JL: Yes, bread hair.  
  
Duo: ::Mumbles in sleep:: Bread…food…sugar…no more sugar…hangover bad…very bad…  
  
JL: ::sweatdrops:: I hate when he falls asleep on me.  
  
Quatre: At least you were smart enough to put his hair under him when he started to drool.  
  
JL: Yeah, I hate having a wet spot on my leg. Now his hair is wet. It's his own fault. He refuses to sleep in his bed when I'm writing.  
  
Quatre: So, Heero got into the weapon vault that Kawaii-chan gave him?  
  
JL: I'm afraid so, but I don't know what pissed him off more…the fact that all the weapons were water guns…or the fact that he spent days on the password and couldn't figure it out.  
  
Quatre: All of them were water guns?  
  
JL: No about a dozen were real, but they were just the replacements that Kawaii-chan got him…the others were duds.  
  
Quatre: That wasn't nice.  
  
JL: When have you known us to be nice. Anyway, thank you for reading and remember to review. Also remember that flames don't hurt pyromaniacs…they just make us happy.  
  
Ja ne!  
  
Duo: ICE CREAM!!!!!!! 


	4. The First Battle

KH: ::zones out as she types on the computer::  
  
Duo: KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
KH: ::jumps as she almost has a heart attack:: WHAT THE HELL?! DUO!!!!  
  
Duo: Hi Kawaii!  
  
KH: ::grumbles incoherently::  
  
Duo: Guess what? Juppy-chan put my hair in water last night. She's really weird.  
  
KH: You baka! You drooled on your own hair.  
  
Duo: I did? But...that never happens.  
  
KH: Yeah huh. Especially with hair as long as yours. Maybe...::pulls out some scissors:: we should cut it.  
  
Duo: You wouldn't...  
  
KH: ::sighs:: You're right. I wouldn't. Heero!  
  
Heero: What?  
  
KH: But Heero would.  
  
Heero: ::pulls out gun and aims it at Duo:: What did you do to Kawaii?  
  
KH: ::smiles::  
  
Duo: Nothing...she just wants to cut my hair.  
  
Heero: Hn. I don't believe you.  
  
Duo: PLEASE BELIEVE ME!!! I DID NOTHING!!!  
  
KH: Heero, he really didn't do anything. But it was fun to see him cower over like that.  
  
Heero: Hn.  
  
KH: Do the disclaimer?  
  
Heero: They own nothing. End of story.  
  
KH: ^^' Right...well...read on minna!  
  
  
  
(Last time)  
  
"I really don't know how we aren't going to kill her. She's gotten very annoying." Haruka stated.  
  
"She will calm down. After she has a talk with the Shinigami she will be back to her normal self."  
  
Setsuna said.  
  
"Shinigami? Who is the God of Death?" Hotaru asked.  
  
"Don't worry about that. It is time." Setsuna said as she stood and walked to the door. The others followed her.  
  
  
  
(NOW)  
  
Six girls followed closely behind five guys in their gundams. One had an aqua color scheme. It held a trident for its weapon. Another had a dark color scheme. It was maroon, green, and black. It held a long staff that was beautifully decorated for its weapon. Another was colored with blue, yellow, and green. It held a curved, and very magnificently decorated sword for its weapon. Another had a blue color scheme (different shades of blue). For it's weapon, it had a large gun that froze things and once you touched it, the victim would shatter. Another was green, pink, and silver. Instead of a weapon that it HELD, it had a tiara on its forehead that produced  
  
electricity. And when wanted, the pilot could take off the tiara (the tiara looks exactly like the one Jupiter has when using her first attack) and turn into a long golden staff that works the same way. The last was blue, black, and purple. For its weapon, it had a large glaive almost twice its height.  
  
"Hotaru? Have you finished hacking into their database?" Michiru asked.  
  
"Hai. All I need to do is download their information without their firewall system picking me up." Hotaru replied from her gundam.  
  
"Good. Mako-chan? Have they detected us yet?" Setsuna asked.  
  
"Iie. Our cloaking devices are still active. Besides..." She slightly giggled. "Duo's ranting on  
  
how much fun this fight will be. Wufei's shouting at him to shut up. It's quite entertaining." Makoto replied.  
  
"Mako-chan...you shouldn't be eavesdropping on their conversation." Michiru practically scolded. Then, they all heard Haruka laugh the same time Makoto did. "Haruka!" Michiru scolded.  
  
"What? It's fun! Lighten up, Michiru." Haruka said, amused.  
  
Suddenly, as they approached L3, familiar beeps signaled incoming suits. "Guys, we've got company!" Hotaru cried.  
  
"Are you done with it, Hotaru?" Setsuna asked her.  
  
"Hai. We can attack them. Their weaknesses are that their energy lasts for only one minute. No more. But, they're very powerful. That makes up for their weakness ten fold." Hotaru informed them. "Should I tell the other pilots?"  
  
Setsuna thought for a brief moment. "Iie. It will do them no good. But, it gives us the advantage." Setsuna replied.  
  
"Hai."  
  
  
  
"Heero! These things are much stronger than anything we've ever fought before!" Quatre cried.  
  
"Hai. I know. I'm going into the base to destroy it. I'll be right back. If I'm not back in ten minutes, blow up the base from here. Got it?" Heero ordered.  
  
"Wait a minute here. Why don't you just blow up the base from here to begin with?" Duo asked him, slightly confused.  
  
Heero continued to un-strap himself from the suit. "Because, I need the information off the database."  
  
  
  
"Minna! Heero's going into the base." Ami told them.  
  
"What?! Is he crazy?!" Hotaru cried.  
  
"Iie. He's going in to get the information. Remember when I said that one of them will be killed if we do NOT come?" Setsuna asked.  
  
"Iie! You meant Heero?!" Hotaru cried again, showing emotion she herself thought died a long time ago.  
  
Setsuna nodded sadly. "Unless someone goes in to give him back up, then he will die." Setsuna replied softly.  
  
Hotaru began to un-strap herself. "I'm going in."  
  
Makoto looked at her oddly. "Taru-chan? Shouldn't you let me, Haruka, or maybe Setsuna do this? It's dangerous!" Makoto tried to talk her friend out of what she was doing.  
  
"Iie." Hotaru replied monotonously. "I know my way in and out of that base. I checked out the blueprints of all the secret passages and walkways. Don't worry. If he sees me, he won't recognize me." Hotaru confirmed as she put on a face mask that hid her mouth and nose.  
  
She jumped from the suit and floated off towards the base.  
  
  
  
Heero turned for he felt like someone was following him. When he saw no one, he turned back and headed towards the base.  
  
Hotaru smiled. She had worn all black so she blended in well with the black space. She didn't have to have a space helmet for she could easily breathe in space. It was one of the perks to being a sailor senshi.  
  
  
  
"Setsuna? Is she going to be all right?" Makoto asked, rather worried about her friend.  
  
Setsuna gave a small smile. "I sure hope so." Immediately, they turned their attention to the mobile dolls ahead.  
  
  
  
Heero landed firmly on the base on Colony L3. He took off his space helmet and put it someplace he could grab it later. He then raced in the halls of the base to find his way to the main database.  
  
Hotaru rolled her eyes. 'He could just easily ask us for the information...or at least download it from his suit...but NO...he had to do it the dramatic way. Baka.' Hotaru thought to herself as she continued to shoot down soldiers that were going to shoot at Heero's back.  
  
Heero finally found his way to the main database. He threw in a bomb full of sleeping gas and knocked the scientists out. Hotaru stood guard outside the door as he walked in and began typing away. "What's this? It's already been hacked into?" He asked.  
  
Hotaru shut her eyes tightly at her own stupidity. 'Shit...I should've figured this...' She thought to  
  
herself as she once again shot down a guard that was making his way to the control room.  
  
Heero briefly looked up at the sound of the shot but shook it off as he continued to hack into the program and steal the information. "Done. Mission complete." Hotaru then ran, shooting all guards in her way. She hurried to the hanger and waited for Heero to come.  
  
  
  
Heero ran from the room. Immediately, someone shot him in his right arm. Hotaru jerked her head over to his direction and aimed the gun at the guards behind him. She perfectly showered them with bullets. Heero looked up at her. "Who are you?"  
  
"Just someone who is going to help you. Now, come on. You need to get out of here." She said monotonously. He nodded, not fully trusting this person, but still complying.  
  
He looked everywhere for his helmet. "What? Where the hell did the helmet go?" He asked. Hotaru rolled her eyes. "Come with me." He quirked an eyebrow.  
  
"Just trust me." She took his head. "Now hold your breath." She ordered. As he did so, the hatch opened and they were sucked out.  
  
'Now what the hell am I going to do? I can't hold my breath forever.' Heero thought to himself. Hotaru pulled him close to her and placed her mouth on his and opened it. Immediately, he felt hot air coming into his mouth. His eyes widened as she let him use her as a breathing tool. He wished he could thank her, but he couldn't speak at the moment. He did as she was  
  
practically commanding. As soon as she saw Deathscythe Hell coming, she threw an explosion to get his attention. (Now, I don't know if this breathing trick would actually work. For the sake of this story, it just does.)  
  
Duo turned. "Heero? He's kissing a girl!" He cried.  
  
Hotaru threw Heero over to Deathscythe and made sure he made it. Duo opened his hatch and let Heero come in. "You were kissing a girl!" Duo gasped.  
  
Heero glared. "She let me use her as a breathing tool because I didn't have my helmet." Heero said, rather annoyed. Duo grinned sheepishly for his apology.  
  
"We defeated the mobile suits. It turned out, they only lasted about one minute. Then, they just shut off. Weird." Heero nodded.  
  
"Take me to Zero. I have to destroy that base."  
  
"Oh and five chicks showed up. They helped us. They were damn good too." Duo informed.  
  
"Hn."  
  
  
  
The six girls ran into the mansion and hurried to make it look as if they had never left. Ami went to the library. Michiru and Haruka went to the swimming pool. Setsuna went to a den. Makoto went to the kitchen. And Hotaru went to the gardens.  
  
  
  
Five pilots walked in. Duo was talking cheerfully on how hot the girls sounded through the communications link. Quatre was just smiling, actually agreeing. Wufei silently ranted on onnas being allowed to pilot heavy machinery. Heero and Trowa remained silent. Makoto walked out of the kitchen, as if seeing who was there. "Oh, hi guys. Did your mission go well?" Makoto  
  
asked. Duo ran up to her and began explaining everything about the mission for she was already told everything.  
  
  
  
Heero excused himself to the gardens. He felt a sudden urge to go to the gardens at the moment...he didn't know why. He walked out the doors and humbly walked along the stone paths.  
  
  
  
Hotaru stood in a clearing and brought out her glaive. It was about time she got some practice in. She began slicing the blade through the air.  
  
Heero heard the changes in the wind movements, and looked in Hotaru's direction. He ducked under a bush and watched her. Wind played merrily with her hair as cold, yet gentle eyes focused on a tree in front of them. Small, beautiful hands moved a glaive. Heero felt a little bit of heat rise to his cheeks, but he quickly shook it off.  
  
Hotaru immediately picked up on someone watching her. From the bushes, she spotted two Prussian blue eyes staring at her. She put her glaive in a resting position and walked up to him. "What are you doing?" She asked monotonously, but rather curiously.  
  
Heero stood up. "Hn." He began to walk away. Hotaru shrugged and put the glaive back in her space pocket. She watched as the Perfect Soldier hurried to escape her. 'I wonder what HIS problem is...' Hotaru sighed and then retreated back into the mansion as well.  
  
  
  
  
  
KH: ::stretches:: WOW!!! That was a pretty long chapter if I do say so myself.  
  
Duo: ::peering over shoulder:: Not really...you've written longer I think...  
  
KH: Shut up Duo. And I may have. Oh well.  
  
Duo: ::holds up a bag of Toasted Coconut Nestle Treasures:: Hey...can I have some of these now,  
  
Kawaii-chan?!  
  
KH: ::glares:: Don't touch my Nestle Treasures or omae o korosu.  
  
Heero: ::holds a gun up to KH:: That's my saying.  
  
KH: ::shruggs:: Yeah, I love you too.  
  
Heero: ::tosses gun away and stomps out of the room:: Omae o korosu...  
  
KH: Uh huh. So...yeah. There's not much to say right now...so Ja ne!  
  
Duo: Ja na!!!!!!!!!  
  
KH: DUO! GET YOUR DIRTY HANDS OUT OF MY CHOCOLATES!!!! 


	5. Eye for an Eye

Hello again and welcome to chapter 5. Hmm, we've seen our first battle, we've had a song, and we've humiliated Relena, what more is there to do?  
  
Wufei: Have all the onnas go home?  
  
JL: Have all the onnas go home…NANI…Wuffy don't do that to me.  
  
Wufei: You're the one that repeated me.  
  
JL: Shut up. Go bother Duo.  
  
Wufei: Can't he's bugging Kawaii about some chocolate. Osage báka.  
  
JL: So this is just great. I'm stuck with you as my muse for this chapter.  
  
Wufei: Looks like it.  
  
JL: ::sigh:: That's alright. I've come to love you somehow, so I won't have you killed.  
  
Wufei: That makes me happy.  
  
JL: Just do the disclaimer.  
  
Wufei: The onnas own nothing. I will fight for their justice if I find they are given a lawsuit, and you'll find a katana somewhere it shouldn't be.  
  
JL: Ok now you're threatening them.  
  
Wufei: I went too far again, didn't I?  
  
JL: Yeah, you were a bit over dramatic.  
  
Wufei: Kuso. I get so nervous in front of people though. Give me a sword and a gun and I know what to do, stick me in front of tons of people and I freeze. What kind of pilot am I?  
  
JL: Umm, Wufei you're scaring me. Plus you've never fought for an audience. If anyone found out about who your were you were to kill them. Granted none of you ever did, but still how many people just walked up to your gundam and said let me have an interview?  
  
Wufei: You're right.  
  
JL: I'm…right? Are you feeling all right?  
  
Wufei: Now that you mention it I've been feeling a bit cold.  
  
JL: ::takes his temperature:: Hmm, hundred and five, delusional, starting to hallucinate. Ok I'm filling the tub with ice and your going to sit in it.  
  
Wufei: Oh, mom do I have too?  
  
JL: ::blinks and opens mouth to speak…closes mouth…opens mouth…closes again:: Get in there NOW. While I fix him, on with the show.  
  
  
  
(Last time)  
  
Heero stood up. "Hn." He began to walk away. Hotaru shrugged and put the glaive back in her space pocket. She watched as the Perfect Soldier hurried to escape her. 'I wonder what HIS problem is...' Hotaru sighed and then retreated back into the mansion as well.  
  
  
  
(Now)  
  
"Hey Taru-chan what's up?" Makoto asked coming out of the kitchen.  
  
"Heero's acting weird." Hotaru said.  
  
"Hmm, I think he likes someone. I think someone likes him too, but they're both too stubborn to admit it." Makoto said.  
  
"Koto-chan, I think you were hanging around Usagi and them too long. You've grown ditzy." Hotaru said, and regretted it as she said it.  
  
Makoto balled her fist and closed her eyes. "They may not have been there for me this last time, but they were my family for a hell of a lot longer than you guys have been. I may not agree with what they've done, but I will not stand for you bad mouthing them." Makoto walked back upstairs to her room.  
  
"Kuso." Hotaru thought as she went to get some dinner.  
  
  
  
Makoto walked into her room and sat on her bed. Looking up to the glass ceiling she now understood why this room was so open. It must have been a solar room at one point. During the day one could see the color spectrum shine over everything, but at night all you could see were the stars. She lay down on the bed and looked to the stars.  
  
"You have a better view if you open the ceiling." Came a voice from the corner. With that the windows on the ceiling slid open. Now there was nothing in the way of the star view. "Ever since I was a child I loved looking at the night sky. Even now, with all I've done, I still look to it." The voice came closer and Makoto could see Duo come into the light. "When I was little, Father Maxwell would teach me about the constellations. I was happy then; not a care in the world, but war came. Everyone I cared for had died. That's why I became a pilot." Duo said sitting on the edge of the bed.  
  
"Why are you telling me this?" Makoto asked.  
  
"I feel we are connected. I don't know." Duo said smiling.  
  
Makoto sat up and hugged her knees. "I hate pretending to be happy all the time. Looking at you and the way I act, that's what I've always wanted, to be carefree, not having to worry about life. In truth, I'm a loner, much like Trowa."  
  
"What about Ami?" Duo asked.  
  
"Ami, if she were herself, would be more like Quatre. Before we came here we were all different, but life sometimes makes us change." Makoto said looking to the stars once more.  
  
"What was you life like?" Duo asked also looking up.  
  
"Hell." Makoto said staring at the moon. A tear escaped her eye but she quickly wiped it away.  
  
"It's ok to cry you know." Duo said.  
  
"I've cried too much in my life. When I was nine my parents went on a business trip. Normally they took different planes incase something happened I wouldn't be alone. The last trip they took was different. They had to take the same plane coming home. I went to the airport to wait for them. I saw their plane in the distance while looking out the window. I saw the plane land, then loose the landing gear. I saw the plane burst into flames. I saw my parents try to escape. I saw them get tossed from the plane during an explosion. I saw them get buried three days later. I was sent to an orphanage. They treated me like shit. The kids abused me because I was the tallest girl there. The adults didn't care. When I was thirteen I left and moved out on my own. I rented an apartment in a government building. My first school was nice, but everyone hated me. I became the bully. I had three friends. One was a boy I had liked. He had asked me out and I said yes. Shortly after our first date, he and a few friends pushed me into an ally and raped me. I met him the next Saturday. I was in love; I didn't care about what had happened as long as he loved me back. He told me that day that I was too much of a guy to ever date. He said that because I was as tall as him and stronger, people would think he was dating a man. So standing there, in the pouring rain I was dumped. One of my other friends happened to be there and helped me through it, but I was still just a tomboy. I started having dreams, more like visions. I left my small town and moved to Tokyo. There I met my true friends, my family, but after almost four years of fighting by their sides to protect earth, they betray me and Ami and send us on our way." Makoto said as she looked to the Moon once more.  
  
"What do you mean, fighting to protect earth?" Duo asked.  
  
"I guess it will be alright to tell you. Setsuna said it was our choice to tell you, and I trust you for some strange reason. I'm not of this world. In the world I come from my friends and I are senshi. We fight youma, we protect our world. In that place I am a princess, protector of the future Queen. My name is Makoto Kino known in that place as Sailor Jupiter, first princess of Jove and Juno. Now I am just a name with no identity, except that of a gundam pilot." Makoto said hugging her knees once again.  
  
"You mean, you and the others were the ones that helped us today?" Duo asked amazed.  
  
"Hai." Makoto relied.  
  
"You kicked ass, you know that right. Was this your first time as a pilot?" Duo was amazed.  
  
"Yes, but Pluto or Setsuna as you know her, is the time mistress. In a matter of moments knowledge that could take a life time to learn will be embedded into our memories. Saturn actually saved Heero's life tonight. Pluto's job entails her to correct the future of anything that might be off track. Heero was supposed to die tonight, but it would cause too great a disturbance in the future, so we had to interfere." Makoto said putting her head on her knees.  
  
"So which one is Saturn?" Duo asked.  
  
"Hotaru." Makoto replied.  
  
"She seems so cold, just like him." Duo said.  
  
"She was effected by the change as well. Usagi our friend and princess betrayed Ami and myself. Hotaru feels responsible, because she was supposed to be a mediator between the two groups of scouts. She feels she has failed in her mission. She turned inside herself. She doesn't give her trust openly, but being here has helped her. She is learning to make friends again, and learning to love." Makoto said sighing.  
  
"Let me guess, Heero, right." Duo said leaning back against the headboard.  
  
"Yep. Let's just say that Pluto made his helmet disappear. She sees a great thing happening, for them." Makoto said.  
  
"What about you? Do you see love happening for you?" Duo asked looking at Makoto's back.  
  
"Love was never in my favor. It's hard for me to trust, but just as my father, I fall in love too easily. Love at first sight is always the way I've had love, but no one has ever returned it in the same way. I always end up loosing, so I have shut myself out of that area." Makoto said sadly.  
  
"With all that you've been through I can understand." Duo said.  
  
"Duo, you are not like you seem. You always seem so happy, so excited, almost ditzy, but how many people know about this side of you, the side that shows his sorrow?" Makoto asked looking at him.  
  
"Heero is the only one that knows. When I battle I become a different person. I become the Shinigami. Out of battle I am the comedian. I don't want to see the guys upset, so even if that mean getting chased by Wufei, I'll risk loosing my braid for them." Duo said smiling at her.  
  
"You should let them see the real you. It must be hard playing someone else's role." Makoto said.  
  
"We are very similar, you and I." Duo said looking to the sky again.  
  
"How often do you look at the sky?" Makoto asked.  
  
"Every night. Even during a storm I watch the lightning go by." Duo said.  
  
"It'll be nice to talk with you every night then. It's nice to talk to someone about my life, that understands what I'm going through." Makoto said lying in the bed.  
  
Duo got up and pulled the covers over her. "It was nice. I can't talk to the other guys about this, they would think I was weak, but you know what I'm feeling." Duo said kissing her cheek.  
  
"You're a good person Duo, and a good friend. I need one of those right now." Makoto said as she drifted off to sleep.  
  
"Me too, Mako-chan, me too."  
  
Duo walked out of Makoto's room and right into Hotaru.  
  
"Is Mako-chan asleep?" Hotaru asked.  
  
"Hai." Duo said. "She had a long night. So did you. How were you able to kiss Heero so long?"  
  
"I wasn't kissing him. Wait, how did you know?" Hotaru asked with a death glare.  
  
"Makoto tells such interesting stories. Don't worry my lips are sealed." Duo said as he walked down stairs, leaving Hotaru glaring daggers at his back.  
  
  
  
"Michiru, what is that piece called?" Quatre asked as he held his violin.  
  
"Its called "Moonlit Paradise." I wrote it myself." Michiru stated as she closed up her case.  
  
"Haruka, why don't you play for a bit." Setsuna suggested.  
  
"Why not." Haruka took a seat at the grand piano and started to play "Moonlight Sonata."  
  
"You're pretty good onna." Wufei said.  
  
"I'll take your compliment, ninpinin." Haruka said laughing.  
  
"I am not a brute of a man." Wufei said.  
  
"Keep calling me onna and that's what I'll call you, or something a bit more vulgar perhaps." Haruka laughed as she continued to play.  
  
"I have a question. Has anyone noticed how similar Makoto and Trowa look?" Quatre asked while he too packed away his violin.  
  
"You have a point Winner." Wufei said.  
  
Setsuna had a bit of worry on her face. "They must not find out. If Makoto found out that I took her twin brother and sent him here she'd never forgive me." Setsuna thought. "He would have damaged that time stream. He wasn't from the Silver Millennium, how she ended up with a twin brother is beyond me, but they can't find out."  
  
"Hey Setsuna, you're a bit quieter than usual." Ami said as she sat next to her.  
  
"I'm just thinking Ami, nothing to worry about. I've always got to keep my mind open." She said trying to confuse Ami. Why she felt the need to confuse those around her with what she said made her wonder. Did she confuse them, because she herself was confused?  
  
"Ami care to serenade us?" Michiru asked.  
  
"I'm not really…well…umm." Ami tried.  
  
"Don't have cold feet now. You'll be fine." Haruka said.  
  
"Ok then." Ami clears her throat.  
  
"I don't know, what words I can say.  
  
The wind has a way, to talk to me.  
  
Flowers sleep a silent lullaby.  
  
I pray for reply.  
  
I'm ready.  
  
Quiet day, calms me.  
  
Oh serenity.  
  
Someone, please tell me, mmmhmmm, what is it they say?  
  
Maybe I will know one day."  
  
~ This is the English version of Melfina's song from Outlaw Star that is actually sung during one of the episodes. It's not mine. ~  
  
"That was lovely, Ami." Setsuna said.  
  
"Arigato." Ami blushed.  
  
Duo walked into the room and smiled at the women. He sat in an empty chair. "So what happened to the "Living Bread Girl?" He asked.  
  
"We're not sure." Trowa said from his seat in the corner.  
  
A loud scream filled the house, and then an evil laugh.  
  
"That was Makoto that screamed." Duo said.  
  
"And that was Relena-báka that laughed." Hotaru said as she had started to come in. Everyone ran to Makoto's room and found a gruesome sight. Makoto sat with short lime green dyed hair and Relena stood in the center of the room with Makoto's ponytail in hand.  
  
"What did you do?" Hotaru demanded. She had a look of pure hate on her face.  
  
"An eye for an eye." Relena stated as she dropped the hair onto the floor.  
  
Makoto, whose hair was now as short as Heero's and dyed an almost electric green, took her dagger and threw it at Relena.  
  
"You missed me." Relena spat.  
  
"An eye for an eye." Makoto growled.  
  
Relena looked down to see her own hair falling to the ground. The twin braids she usually kept the front of her hair in were now gone leaving her hair in a layered effect.  
  
"You cut my hair." Relena squealed.  
  
"At least you still have most of it." Hotaru said in monotone as she looked to see Makoto trying to tame her short tresses.  
  
"This is not the end." Relena said as she left.  
  
"I THOUGHT SHE WAS THE PEACEFUL ONE AROUND THIS DAMN PLACE!" Makoto yelled as she tried to adjust to the lack of weight on her head.  
  
"You look good." Wufei said. "Just like a man now."  
  
Makoto just froze and ran out of the room. Duo came and punched him in the stomach. "You have no idea what you just said to her." Duo growled, his Shinigami personality coming out.  
  
Wufei collapsed on the floor, as Duo ran after Makoto.  
  
"Omae O Korosu Relena." Hotaru said as she too went after Makoto.  
  
  
  
  
  
Well I end it there. That's what the story was missing…revenge.  
  
Heero: Where's Wufei? He wasn't at the meeting point.  
  
JL: I'm sorry Heero. I wouldn't let him leave. He's sick.  
  
Heero: That's no excuse.  
  
JL: Go into the bathroom.  
  
Heero: Mhnnh. ::Walks into the bathroom::  
  
Wufei: Hee-chan, come sing with me. OH, THERE ONCE WAS A MAN FROM NANTUCKET…  
  
Heero: ::walks out::  
  
JL: Told you.  
  
Heero: If he's not better by morning… ::hands her his gun:: …put him out of his misery.  
  
JL: Hai! Where's Duo when you need him? He's missing all the fun.  
  
Wufei: HEY JUPPY-CHAN…COME SING WITH ME!  
  
JL: I better go and keep his fever down. The next chapter is up to Kawaii now and I'm sorry I left her to have the killing spree…she has all the fun. Ja Ne Minna. 


	6. Thunderstorm Explanations

Thunderstorm Explanations  
  
  
  
Konnichiwa minna! Um, so here's the sixth chapter:  
  
Wufei: Home home on the range...where the deer and the ante-.  
  
KH: ::muttering to self:: Why oh why did Juppy-chan leave him with me?! I need Advil...fast.  
  
Duo: Where seldom is heard...a discouraging word...and skies are not cloudy all day.  
  
KH: OH KAMI-SAMA!!! Now, I have two of them.  
  
Heero: I thought I told her to put him out of his misery.  
  
KH: Yeah, but he can still dodge bullets. She gave up and gave him to me. I will certainly have to thank her for that.  
  
Heero: ::hands her a gun:: Here, why don't you just do it?  
  
KH: ::scowls:: Why don't you?  
  
Heero: Lady Une will kick me out of the Preventers.  
  
KH: So?  
  
Heero: I don't wanna get kicked out. Are you crazy?!  
  
KH: ::frightened look:: Uh...Heero? A-are you a-all right?  
  
Heero: ::crosses his arms and closes his eyes:: I'm fine. I don't see why you're bugging me. Stop trying to seduce me, Kawaii-chan.  
  
KH: S-seduce you?! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!  
  
Heero: YOU know very well what I'm talking about, Kawaii-chan!!! As much as I like ya, ya gotta stop seducing me.  
  
KH: ::takes out thermometer and sticks it in his mouth...minutes later...the temperature:: 106.7?!  
  
Heero: Fine, I'll change the station to 106.7...  
  
KH: Oya ma...what is this? An epidemic?!  
  
Trowa: Kawaii-chan...is everything all right?  
  
KH: Quick Trowa! Do the disclaimer before you become delirious as well!  
  
Trowa: Kawaii-chan and Juppy-chan own nothing...oh and *ahem* There's a heeeeeeeeeroooo...if you look inside you're heart...you don't have to be afraid of what you  
  
are...  
  
Heero: Trowa, ya gotta stop making fun of my name.  
  
KH: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Just read the freakin' story already!!!  
  
  
  
(Last Time)  
  
Makoto just froze and ran out of the room. Duo came and punched him in the stomach. "You have no idea what you just said to her." Duo growled, his Shinigami personality coming out.  
  
Wufei collapsed on the floor, as Duo ran after Makoto.  
  
"Omae O Korosu Relena." Hotaru said as she too went after Makoto.  
  
  
  
(This Time)  
  
Makoto threw herself onto her bed and let her tears come out. Hotaru and Duo ran after her. "Mako-chan! Daijoubu?!" Hotaru cried.  
  
"Leave me alone..." Makoto cried. She wasn't really upset about the hair...she knew she could make it look better. It was just what Wufei had said.  
  
"Mako-chan...don't let what Wufei said bother you. You don't look like a man." Duo told her. She looked up at him. "I don't?" "Iie. You don't. Mako- chan, I can do something with your hair. And about Wufei...well, he'll pay for it. He's just an egotistical, macho, insensitive-." Hotaru started. Makoto looked at her. Hotaru shrugged. "Gomen ne."  
  
"Yeah. What Hotaru said is right. And Relena...she'll also pay." Duo replied.  
  
"Oh, will she ever!" Hotaru cried, smacking her balled fist into her other palm.  
  
"Hai. Okay, let's just go do something about this hair cut of mine..."  
  
  
  
The next day, Makoto dyed her hair back to it's original color. Hotaru styled it for her, using the  
  
styling tips she had gotten from Minako before this all happened. It flipped outwards in layers. It  
  
actually accented her facial features nicely. The pilots were caught a little off guard, but they complimented her hair. Well, Heero said "Hn", Trowa nodded and said it was pretty, Quatre complimented her, and Wufei said "of course she got it style...she's an onna...". And Duo simply loved what she did with it.  
  
  
  
Relena was staying with them for about a week. She had a few peace meetings and such. So, she just invited herself in Quatre's mansion. Hotaru found her in the living room, reading a magazine. She had gone to the salon to fix her hair. They had done a good job. That made Hotaru even angrier.  
  
"Oh, princess..." Hotaru called.  
  
Startled, Relena turned. "Nani? Oh, Hotaru...what are you doing here?"  
  
Hotaru scowled. "I live here. I must say, you certainly did a number on Mako-chan's hair. And I'm quite impressed that you were able to do so without her killing you on the spot."  
  
Relena smiled. "Thank you."  
  
Like lightning, Hotaru pulled out a black gun and aimed it at the bottom of Relena's jaw. Relena  
  
couldn't move, she was cornered. "And if you EVER even look at her in the wrong way again, I won't hesitate to pull this trigger and just watch you suffer as you die." She threatened venomously. "Oh and I don't make threats, hime-baka. I make promises." She aimed the gun towards Relena's head, and a little off of target. She then pulled the trigger and shot the pillow. "Make that your warning."  
  
Hotaru spun on her heel and stormed from the room. Relena just sat there, her eyes wide. Sweat poured over her entire body.  
  
In the shadows, a figure showed amusement in his eyes. 'If you would've pulled the trigger, Hotaru...I would've given you an alibi.' He silently thought to himself as he walked away. It was shown to be the Perfect Soldier.  
  
  
  
Hotaru emptied the bullets from the gun she had shot near Relena. With a smirk, she watched each bullet hit the ground. "Does she even realize all of these are blanks? What an otome baka..." Hotaru said with amusement. She then put the gun away and walked off.  
  
  
  
The next day, Relena watched her back the entire day. She ran from Makoto, afraid that if Hotaru caught her even looking at her, she would kill her. "What did you say to her, Ru-chan?" Makoto asked the smaller senshi.  
  
Hotaru just smiled. "Oh nothing. Nothing that Heero wouldn't do...uh...I didn't mean that." Hotaru corrected, her cheeks painted pink.  
  
"Ah...Hota-chan has a crush!" Makoto cried.  
  
Hotaru crossed her arms and scowled. "I do not! I never will have one either. So just stop it right now!" Hotaru whined.  
  
Makoto giggled. "Whatever you say, Taru-chan. But you know you do."  
  
Hotaru glared. "No I don't." She said harshly before stomping off.  
  
Makoto laughed outright. "Oh poor girl. Can't see it even when she's told she has one."  
  
  
  
Hotaru lied on her back in the sunshine. She was lying on the front lawn of the Winner Mansion. She let the wind play happily with her bangs and inhaled the fresh scent of violets and morning glories near by. It was a beautiful day, but it was beginning to turn cloudy and gloomy. She could already see the storm approaching. "A storm always interrupts the beautiful days." She sighed as she tried to enjoy what she had left of the warm sunshine.  
  
But, within minutes, rain began to pour down upon her. Hotaru didn't move. It actually felt rather  
  
refreshing. She allowed for the raindrops to land on her face and soak her clothes so they would stick to her body.  
  
  
  
Heero looked out the window and just saw Hotaru lying out on the grass...in the middle of a thunderstorm. Curiosity got the better of him as he hurried out to meet her.  
  
  
  
"What are you doing out here, Yuy?" She asked, sensing his presence.  
  
"That's what I'd like to ask you."  
  
The sides of her mouth curled up ever so slightly. "Just enjoying the music of Jupiter and the gifts of Neptune." She replied.  
  
Heero looked at her, a slight look of confusion on his face. "Nani?" She let out a small giggle. "Just enjoying the thunder and rain." She answered.  
  
"I don't see how." He replied, not in his usual monotone voice.  
  
Hotaru looked at him strangely before replying. "I always love to hear the music that Jupiter creates. And I am eternally grateful for the gifts Neptune gives. Beautiful days are to calm for me." She replied. He still looked at her, confusion clearly written on his face. "The gift of Neptune is the rain. The music of Jupiter is the thunder. Really, Yuy, you can't be that dense."  
  
"Why do you call them that?" Hotaru turned on her side to face him.  
  
"You would like to know?" He nodded.  
  
"Very well. But, telling you why I call them that would mean telling you why I have arrived here in the first place." He nodded again.  
  
Hotaru inhaled deeply before explaining. "I am from another dimension. Yes, that's right. Another dimension...don't interrupt me." She said quickly as he opened his mouth to speak. "And in that dimension, I am one of nine warriors called the Sailor Senshi. I am known as Sailor Saturn, the senshi of death, destruction, rebirth, and silence. I am also the Princess of Saturn, the daughter of Saturn himself. The senshi are divided into two groups: the Inner Planetary Senshi and the Outer Planetary Senshi. I am of the Outer senshi. Therefore, I am not very obliged to actually protect the princess of the Inner senshi. And when we found out that Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Mercury were actually part of the Outer senshi, they sent them out. So, we came here and became gundam pilots."  
  
Heero gave her a wide-eyed stare. "Gundam pilots? So those people in those suits...were you? And the others?" She nodded.  
  
"Makoto is Sailor Jupiter, and a gundam pilot. Setsuna is Sailor Pluto, and a gundam pilot. Michiru is Sailor Neptune, and a gundam pilot. Ami is Sailor Mercury and a gundam pilot. And Haruka is Sailor Uranus, and a gundam pilot."  
  
"I can't believe you guys are the ones that defeated so many suits." Hotaru flushed a little. "Actually...I wasn't in the suit when the girls defeated the suits..." She said a little hesitantly.  
  
Heero curiously looked at her. "Nani?" She gave a nervous laugh. "Um, you remember that girl who saved your ass in space when you left your space helmet?"  
  
"That was you?"  
  
"Yeah well, I was feeling generous. Don't let it get to your head." She said, trying to cover the slight humiliation in her voice.  
  
"Arigato."  
  
"Hai. That's two favors you owe me." He actually smiled at that comment. "So what did you mean with those words before?"  
  
Hotaru hit herself on her head. "I can't believe I forgot to explain. One of Sailor Jupiter's powers is thunder. And Sailor Neptune's power is water. See what I meant?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Good. I don't feel like explaining any more. I'm going to go back to bed. Oyasumi nasai."  
  
"Oyasumi nasai." Heero mumbled as the drenched senshi of Saturn walked towards the house. Heero then let himself blush. 'She was the one that helped me breathe? Grr...and why the hell am I blushing?!' Heero cried in his thoughts as he too retreated back towards the mansion.  
  
  
  
Ah, another chapter finished.  
  
Wufei: Took you long enough onna.  
  
KH: Don't mess with me, Wufei. I still have that recording of you singing "home on the range" with Duo.  
  
Wufei: ::gulp:: You wouldn't.  
  
KH: Hai, you know I would.  
  
Wufei: Fine.  
  
KH: Now, bow down to the almighty Kawaii. And when you see Juppy-chan, bow down to her too.  
  
Wufei: Hell no! I still have my pride!  
  
KH: ::holds up tape:: Not for long you won't.  
  
Wufei: No! All right. ::bows down at Kawaii's feet::  
  
KH: Very nice. Now, since Quatre and Duo are drunk, help them in. And when you get back, make Trowa take his medicine. I'll give Heero his medicine.  
  
Wufei: You know, I'm starting to think he's right on the seducing thing.  
  
KH: ::glares and holds up tape::  
  
Wufei: FINE!!! ::storms out to go get Quatre and Duo::  
  
KH: Good. Now, remember to review minna!  
  
Trowa: ::singing in distance:: I'm so excited. And I just can't hide it. I don't want to lose control, but I think I like it...  
  
KH: Oh, Kami-sama help me...ja ne! 


	7. Truths Be Told

Note from JupLuna: To Hikari_angel, I'm sorry you felt that way about chapter 5, but I didn't mean it to come off like that. Yes I know that Hotaru has gone through a lot of crap in the actual anime…but so has Makoto…as I see it they are in the same boat, but as Hotaru actually had a family to go to, Makoto didn't, and feels that Usagi, Minako, Rei, and Ami are her family, so she will defend them. Not to mention that she has a VERY evil temper and goes off for no reason…which is something she also does in the actual anime, but normally they play it off as nothing, where as I didn't do that. All has been forgiven in the story line though. Not to mention that Hotaru has her moments as well feeling emotionally confused. It happens…so please don't yell at me for not knowing Hotaru…because ANY Makoto fan can tell you that their pain is similar.  
  
  
  
Hello all and welcome to chapter 7. I'd like to announce that all the pilots are now healthy once more and Duo and Quatre have found that going to get drunk while your sick is not the best idea. Right now the pilots are out trying to complete all the missions they ended up missing while they were sick. So you'll have to deal with another of my muses to help me in the first part. I introduce you to Juno, Makoto's Guardian Kitty, a blue Russian cat that has no markings. As a human she is 5'7" with long gray blue hair that comes to her mid back…but its done in tons of small braids.  
  
Juno: Hello all.  
  
JL: Thank you for coming on such short notice.  
  
Juno: It's all right. I was just waiting for when you worked on the other story for you're other name.  
  
JL: Quiet cat.  
  
Juno: Oh yes, sorry for that. Let me just get the disclaimer out of the way so you can get to work. JupLuna and Kawai Hotaruchan do not own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon. I however am a creation of JupLuna's so if you wish to use me in a story you must ask her first. I unfortunately will not be making an appearance in this or any of her other stories that she has on the net at the moment, under this name. Thank you and have a nice day.  
  
JL: I made you too proper.  
  
Juno: I rather like being like this.  
  
JL: On with the show.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(Last time)  
  
Hotaru hit herself on her head. "I can't believe I forgot to explain. One of Sailor Jupiter's powers is thunder. And Sailor Neptune's power is water. See what I meant?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Good. I don't feel like explaining any more. I'm going to go back to bed. Oyasumi nasai."  
  
"Oyasumi nasai." Heero mumbled as the drenched senshi of Saturn walked towards the house. Heero then let himself blush. 'She was the one that helped me breathe? Grr...and why the hell am I blushing?!' Heero cried in his thoughts as he too retreated back towards the mansion.  
  
  
  
  
  
(Now)  
  
Makoto watched as the "perfect soldier" walked into the mansion. "They are both stubborn." She said shaking her head, her hair twitching a little. She then turned to look at the door and found Duo leaning against the inside wall of her room, fast asleep. "Osage báka." She said softly. She left the room and walked downstairs to the library. She found Ami and Trowa reading there.  
  
She went to get the book she had started and sat down on the couch across from Trowa.  
  
"Ami-chan I need your help with something." She said as she looked to the book and then to her blue haired friend.  
  
"How can I help you Mako-chan?" Ami said pushing her glasses to her eyes again and putting her own book down.  
  
"I've been studying this section of the book and I can't seem to understand this one part." Makoto said as she slid closer to Trowa so Ami could sit next to her.  
  
"Mako-chan, why are you reading a book about hypnosis?" Ami asked curiously.  
  
"I've decided I want something to fall back on if I'm not able to have my own bakery, so I'm going to study and do hypnotherapy on the side." Makoto said as she looked to her friend.  
  
"Mako-chan are you sure you want to do that?" Ami asked.  
  
"I can already hypnotize people, it's just trying to figure out what to do from there that has me stumped. I need to be able to allow someone to go back into their own past, and perhaps back into another life." Makoto said.  
  
"What are you having problems with?" Ami said looking to the book.  
  
"I need to know this one word. I could only find this book in French and I can't understand this one word." Makoto said pointing to a rather short phrase that read: mentioone plus haut, susdit.  
  
"That means aforementioned." Trowa said looking at the word.  
  
Makoto and Ami looked up at him as he looked at the words she pointed to.  
  
"Arigatou, Trowa-chan." Makoto said as she continued reading from the book.  
  
Ami looked as the young clown then went back to his own reading. She shook her head and headed back over to her own book. Ten minutes later she looked back to the couch to find Makoto and Trowa sitting in the same position both had their legs crossed Indian-style under them. Both looked to be very much involved in their books. At the same time they both put a finger to the corner page and turned it. They looked like they could be clones of each other or something like that. Their hair color only a shade off, their eye color only a shade off, if she didn't know any better she would have sworn that they were… He thoughts were interrupted as the door opened once again to reveal Duo.  
  
"I fell asleep standing up." He said as he walked in and sat in between Makoto and Trowa.  
  
Ami watched as they dog eared the corner of the page, took it in their left hand and put it on their lap. "Curiouser and curiouser." She said to herself, yet Trowa had heard her.  
  
"Makoto can you make dinner? I'm really hungry." Duo said looking at her with puppy eyes.  
  
"Are you going to help me?" She asked not even looking at him. He nodded his head. "Alright then, but don't make a mess." She said as she led the way out the door.  
  
"She's gotten some of her seriousness back. I'm glad." Ami said looking at the now closed door. "Hotaru and Makoto seem to be getting back to their old selves." She added.  
  
"You are changing too." Trowa said.  
  
"How so?" Ami asked taking her glasses off.  
  
"You're opening up more." Trowa said putting his book on the table next to him.  
  
"I suppose you're right. I've just begun to understand that what has happened in my past should not make me change, just because I didn't like what happened." Ami said.  
  
"At least you have a past to run away from." He said.  
  
"Hai, but I don't know what past I am truly running from." Ami said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Trowa asked, a bit of curiosity showing in his voice.  
  
"It doesn't matter." Ami said putting her book away.  
  
"It might help to talk about it." Trowa said. Ami just closed her eyes. "Ami, don't shut yourself out. That's not the real you." Trowa said.  
  
"You're right, but there are too many of me to chose from." Ami said. "You see, I'm not from this dimension. My name is Ami Mizuno and in my dimension it is my destiny to protect one of my best friends, with magic. I was known as Sailor Mercury, with powers over Ice and Knowledge. In a past life I was the Princess of Mercury, and along with my friends, the other princesses of the planets we were to protect the people in a time known as the Silver Alliance. During that time we failed to protect them and we all died. The Moon Queen sent us all to the future at the price of her own life. Now in my present I have been shunned by those closest to me, for something I could not control about the past. So now I am here, with the other "outers" as they're called, trying to survive and learn how to use the powers of the outer solar system. I also am now trained to be a gundam pilot as you are. No matter where we go, it is our duty to protect the innocent." Ami informed Trowa.  
  
"Sounds interesting." Trowa said.  
  
"Do you not believe me?" Ami said.  
  
"Not really. I can understand the Gundam part, but coming from a different dimension all together. That reads like a strange fantasy book." Trowa said.  
  
"I shall give you proof." Ami took out a small stick that had the symbol of Mercury on its top. "Mercury Crystal Power, Make-Up!" Ami was covered in blue ribbons and bubbles. The air around her grew cold and as the light show faded Ami stood clad in her fuka, as Super Sailor Mercury. "Believe me now?" Mercury said.  
  
"Ami is that you?" Quatre said coming into the room seeing the light show.  
  
"We have much to discuss." Setsuna said as she walked away. "Quatre, gather everyone in the living room."  
  
  
  
A half-hour later the five pilots and six scouts sat in one of the large dens in Quatre's mansion. "What was all this about onna?" Wufei asked as he sat on one of the couches glaring at the girls.  
  
"Seeing as how three of you know the whole story, I believe it's time for us to tell you all the truth." Setsuna said. A large staff appeared in her hand and as she lifted in all of the scouts instantly transformed. The guys watched with slight amusement. Well Duo was extremely happy seeing the naked silhouettes of six extremely beautiful women. Heero couldn't keep his eyes off of Hotaru. He believed her story, but actually seeing her in the scout fuka made it seem more real. "My name is Sailor Pluto. I am the guardian of time for this world and the world that the other scouts come from. Quatre before you ask, yes you are my real nephew. It's very complicated, but that is why you are empathic and can feel emotions. Haruka is also known as Sailor Uranus, guardian of Wind and Earth (not the Guardian of THE EARTH…her element is Wind and Earth…). Next to her is Michiru, or Sailor Neptune, Guardian of Water and Oceans. Ami is known as Sailor Mercury, guardian of Ice and Knowledge. Next is the youngest, Hotaru, or Sailor Saturn, guardian of Death, Rebirth, Destruction, and Healing. Last is Makoto, or Sailor Jupiter, guardian of, Nature, Storms, and Protection and Loyalty. We have come here to help you fight for what little peace you can get." Pluto said. She lowered the time staff and all the scouts were in their civilian form once more.  
  
"How do you plan on helping us?" Quatre asked.  
  
"They pilot Gundams." Heero said in monotone.  
  
"Yeah they were the ones that helped us the other night." Duo said butting in.  
  
"What was the real reason you came here?" Trowa said.  
  
Makoto looked at him and smiled. "Ami and I were sent away, when our friends found out about our past. There are two groups of scouts, the inners and the outers. Ami and I fought for years protecting the Moon no Hime. Pluto told us after all the fighting was over that Mercury and Jupiter were once apart of the outer solar system, thus making us a bit stronger, yet we couldn't tap into those powers. Our Hime sent us away to find our true destinies, because we weren't supposed to have helped her out. Ami and I are truly supposed to monitor the solar system and try to stop any evil before it gets to the planets. It's confusing." Makoto said seriously.  
  
"And what of family? You can just leave like that?" Quatre asked.  
  
"Hotaru doesn't live with her father anymore, she lives with Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna. I on the other hand have been living in a dorm, my mother is a doctor and moved to Germany shortly after I decided to get my doctorate in Japan." Ami said.  
  
"And what of you?" Wufei asked Makoto.  
  
"I have lived on my own since I was very young. Both of my parents died and I was orphaned. My "family" sent me here." Makoto said, indicating the inner scouts as her family.  
  
"So how can you protect your princess, and your world from here?" Heero asked.  
  
"The Hime still has the Venus no Hime and Mars no Hime to protect her, not to mention her fiancé." Michiru said.  
  
"Does that mean that you are princesses too?" Duo asked.  
  
"Hai. A thousand years ago, in our world, we lived as princesses and protectors of our own planets. An attack by a sorceress named Beryl caused our deaths. Our souls were sent to earth's present to be reborn." Haruka said.  
  
"We will eventually become immortal once more, after the completion of Crystal Tokyo, though since the past has changed the future will more than likely change as well." Hotaru said.  
  
"So let us get this right, you are all princesses from another world, and you will become immortal in the future, not to mention you can pilot gundams?" Wufei asked a bit loud.  
  
"And we have magick powers." Makoto added.  
  
"Supernatural onnas." Wufei mumbled.  
  
"You're all witches." Relena said standing at the open door.  
  
"We are the Planetary Senshi, not witches." Hotaru said giving Relena a death glare.  
  
"I was wondering why the guys were acting so differently, you put spells on them." Relena said walking into the room, pointing her finger at the other girls.  
  
"We can't do that kind of magick." Haruka said.  
  
Makoto held up her hand and walked to Relena. She grabbed her around the throat and smiled slyly. "Relena I owe you for cutting my hair." Makoto growled. Her eyes became a brighter green, if that were possible. With the hand that wasn't holding Relena she held it to Relena's face. A ball of lighting slowly formed. Makoto's hair blew out in every direction, growing as it did. It grew past its original length and continued on. If her hair was down it could reach the floor. The ball of lightning grew too; it grew brighter, changing from blue to green. Its final color was a blinding white.  
  
"Makoto." Relena said scared.  
  
Makoto's eyes look as if they were filled with a raging storm. "I could kill you. Just remember that." Makoto said as she tossed Relena to the floor and brought the ball of lighting back like she were going to throw and baseball. Relena's pants visibly moistened and she ran out of the room. The light show vanished and Makoto turned back to her friends with a huge smile on her face. "I've been wanting to do that forever." She looked to the surrounding people, whose hair was standing on end. "Oops, gomen, forgot about the static that causes." She closed her eyes and concentrated the extra electricity into herself. Her friends' hair returned to normal.  
  
"Mako-chan, that wasn't very nice." Ami said.  
  
"Screw that, Koto-chan that was great." Haruka said grinning.  
  
"No one messes with me or my friends and gets away with it. I wouldn't have killed her, but making her pee her pants was just as fun." Makoto said giving a victory sign with her fingers.  
  
"Oh great, another Shinigami." Wufei said, thinking of Duo's alter- personality.  
  
"Makoto you should not have done that. What did I warn you about your temper before we came here?" Setsuna demanded.  
  
"I believe your wording was… "Don't let your temper get away from you or I'll have to do something drastic." That was it right?" Makoto asked.  
  
"Makoto as punishment you are to train all day tomorrow with Haruka on your new powers." Setsuna said.  
  
"That's a punishment?" Trowa asked.  
  
Makoto just looked at Setsuna angrily. "I hate you for that." She said as she walked back to the kitchen.  
  
"Koto-chan has a problem fighting me…her problem is she can never win. I'm her ego deflator." Haruka said answering Trowa's question.  
  
"I think we should all get some rest. Tomorrow promises to be a long day." Setsuna asked.  
  
  
  
"I can't believe that." Makoto said as she brushed her hair. She had thought that having it short was a problem, now it was too long.  
  
"Want help with that?" Duo said walking into her room.  
  
"Sure." Makoto said handing him her brush.  
  
Duo brushed her hair and ran his hands through the soft strands. "Makoto, what were your other friends like?" Duo said, continuing his work.  
  
"Rei was a Shinto Miko. Wufei reminds me a lot of her. She was left with her grandfather when her own father went into politics. After her mother's death he just couldn't deal with looking at the small girl that reminded him of her. Rei has never forgiven him for that. Lets see, she has some physic abilities and can read fire. She has a strong temper, but it all stems from people messing with her friends. She also has a strong sense of justice. She constantly makes fun of Usagi because of the way she acts and her hair. You remind me a bit of Usagi. She is the definition of hope. She is a pacifist, but knows that peace can only come from fighting for what you believe in. She won't kill anything if she knows that there is an alternative. In the future she will become Queen of the Earth and Moon. She has an appetite that can rival yours as well. Minako is beauty. She is sometimes an airhead, but she has a good heart. She can't get sayings right for her life though. She was my best friend for a long time. We'd go boy hunting all the time, but after a dance with Tiger's Eye, I stepped back from the love scene. Minako was loved by all. She became a model not long ago, just doing small jobs so she could still go to school." Makoto explained.  
  
"Who was this Tiger guy?" Duo said fixing her hair.  
  
"Tiger was one of our enemies. He came to our school dance and I wanted to dance with him so badly. He told me that he would be back to dance with me. I waited all night and into the next day. I sat there in my dress, waiting because he told me that he would be back. When he finally did come back he took my dream mirror and violated my dreams. I've never dated since then. I still didn't get my dance." Makoto sighed.  
  
Duo stood and offered his hand. "Then may I have this dance?" He said.  
  
"Duo I…" Makoto started.  
  
"One dance, that's all I ask." He said kindly.  
  
Makoto looked to the long braid that was now over her shoulder. She looked into Duo's violet blue eyes and found nothing but warmth and kindness. She took his hand and was lifted off the bed. Her braid fell to he knees. "We don't have anything to dance to." Makoto said.  
  
Duo pulled her close and started humming in his tenor voice. He started moving and Makoto just followed his lead. Duo then started to sing.  
  
Standing in a circle the wolves have come  
  
But they won't bother her, no  
  
'Cause dancing with her hands of leaves she'll sing for them  
  
And ease their hungerin'  
  
She's a quiet warrior.  
  
Standing at the ocean's stoney shores  
  
The waves all worship her  
  
She stands in trust and lets the night swallow her  
  
Because she knows that she's a piece of the sun  
  
And a quiet warrior.  
  
You ask her where from the wind blows  
  
She'll say it's how the sky sings  
  
And you ask her how does the sun rise  
  
She'll say 'cause you desire it to be seen  
  
And you ask her how does she make your heart fly  
  
And she'll tell you, you know why  
  
She's your quiet warrior.  
  
Ravens they rest on his golden crown  
  
And steal your soul  
  
He smiles and it feels like you've known him  
  
Yes it feels like coming home  
  
He's a quiet warrior.  
  
And roaring silently he's a lion  
  
And he'll hunt for you  
  
His eyes are warm because his hands they are made of light  
  
And they seduce your soul  
  
He's a quiet warrior.  
  
You ask him where from the wind blows  
  
He says that the earth breathes  
  
And you ask him how does the sun rise  
  
He'll say that she's got wings  
  
And you ask him how does he make your heart fly  
  
And he'll tell you, you know why  
  
He's your quiet warrior.  
  
  
  
Duo finished the song and looked into Makoto's eyes. "I think I could love you." He said to her. "I could give up everything for you."  
  
Makoto's eyes glistened with unshed tears. "Duo, I…I think I could love you too." She said with a smile.  
  
Duo leaned into Makoto, who closed her eyes and leaned into him. Their lips met. It was as if two souls had found each other after a lifetime of searching. The kiss broke and Makoto leaned her head on Duo's shoulder. "Rest now, koishii (beloved)." Duo whispered into her ear. Her eyes closed and they stood dancing to the sound of their beating hearts.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
And that is it for chapter 7. Sorry this came out a bit late, as I've been sick and couldn't figure out how to sit up straight let alone write more of a story. So all the secrets are out and Makoto and Duo shared a tender moment. What's to become of Relena, and how will training day effect Makoto and Haruka? Will Hotaru and Heero grow out of their stubbornness and confess their true feelings? Will Ami figure out Trowa and Makoto's past and will Ami finally find love with Trowa as well? Who knows? Hehehe. Ja ne minna and don't forget to review, but remember…flames don't hurt pyromaniacs…they just make us happy. 


	8. Wispered Feelings

Hey everyone!!! Wasn't that the sweetest chapter Juppy-chan wrote? Let's all give her a warm round of applause.  
  
Duo: *whistles and claps* Hell yeah!!!  
  
KH: Duo...where are you?  
  
Duo: In my Gundam.  
  
KH: Hey, osage baka!!! Aren't you supposed to be fighting or something?  
  
Duo: Hai hai.  
  
KH: Watch out for that...!  
  
Duo: Already got it, babe.  
  
KH: Whew! That was scary.  
  
Duo: *switches to talk to Wufei, but KH can still hear* Haha, Wu-man! Your girl loves me more than you!!!  
  
Wufei: Osage baka! Kawaii-chan isn't my girl!  
  
Duo: Nani?  
  
Wufei: She's _his_ girl...  
  
Heero: Omae o korosu osage baka.  
  
Duo: IIE!!! Kawaii-chan!!! Tasukete!!!  
  
KH: Iie.  
  
Duo: Aw, come on!!! I was just playing!!!  
  
KH: Iie.  
  
Heero: Omae o korosu!!!!  
  
*silence*  
  
KH: *smiles, sweatdrops, and reaches behind her head* Ano...I actually didn't mean that...oh well! Juppy-chan can scold him for teasing Hee-chan like that...if Hee-chan hasn't killed him by then. Read and review minna!  
  
(Last Time)  
  
Duo finished the song and looked into Makoto's eyes. "I think I could love you." He said to her. "I could give up everything for you." Makoto's eyes glistened with unshed tears. "Duo, I...I think I could love you too." She said with a smile. Duo leaned into Makoto, who closed her eyes and leaned into him. Their lips met. It was as if two souls had found each other after a lifetime of searching. The kiss broke and Makoto leaned her head on Duo's shoulder. "Rest now, koishii (beloved)." Duo whispered into her ear. Her eyes closed and they stood dancing to the sound of  
  
their beating hearts.  
  
(Now)  
  
Hotaru leaned on the doorway of Makoto's room and watched the two lovebirds dance. 'It's about time you two...' But, her thoughts were interrupted by Heero. "Hotaru? What are you doing?" Hotaru's head snapped around and shocked violet eyes met curious blues. She crossed her arms. "Ecchi." She accused. He blinked in response. Hotaru shook a blush from her cheeks. 'Oh please don't look so innocent...it's too cute...' She thought to herself. "Nani?"  
  
"You know very well what I'm talking about, Yuy. I sensed you staring at me when I was transforming. I told Setsuna-mama that it was a bad idea to do that in front of five testosterone-driven boys. But no...she HAD to make us transform in front of you." She ranted. Heero wondered this. She had never acted like this in front of anyone that he knew of. It was like she had changed her personality, something that kind of scared him. Then she caught him just staring blankly at her.  
  
She sighed. "Never mind. You ARE as dense as they come, Yuy. Oyasumi nasai!" She finally said before heading off. But, a musical sound made her abruptly stop. "Michiru-mama...Haruka-papa?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Michiru stood in the music room, slowly beginning to play her violin. Bringing the bow across the wire, a beautiful sound erupted. Haruka had just been watching TV when she heard the melodious sounds of her lover's violin. She smiled smally before walking into the room  
  
and sitting at the piano and playing along (they're playing the ever famous Outer Senshi transformation sequence...the entire thing).  
  
  
  
  
  
Hotaru smiled. "A rare performance by Michiru Kaiou and Haruka Ten'ou...I'm honored." She said quietly before turning around and walked downstairs. Heero, once again, stared blankly as he followed her to her destination.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hotaru ran into the woods (finally, not the garden) just near Quatre's large estate. By an opening in the top, she stopped and broke down on her knees. Tears finally let themselves fall from her eyes. The song reminded her too much of home. How the Inner senshi, Sailor Moon, practically died saving her baby form after she had killed Pharaoh 90. How the Inner Senshi and the Outer senshi fought many battles. And how Sailor Moon simply just shunned them away. Sure,  
  
Makoto and Ami were hurt. That was to be expected. But, not many thought the littlest senshi would actually break down and cry over it.  
  
"Maybe it's not even that..." She said in between sobs. Heero watched with pure pain at Hotaru's tense and small form sobbing over something he didn't know about. Suddenly, she began humming something she had heard back in her own dimension. Soon, the humming  
  
became singing and the words spilled from her mouth. A touch of emotion on each syllable.  
  
"There's a place in my heart  
  
That I go when I dream  
  
A place that nobody can see  
  
Every night I see love  
  
I see someone who's waiting  
  
Waiting for someone like me  
  
He must be out there  
  
Somewhere, someone for me  
  
Tell me how long  
  
'Til I'm not just dreaming  
  
How long, 'til somebody cares  
  
How long, 'til I meet an angel  
  
And give him my heart,  
  
When can I start  
  
How long 'til I fall in love  
  
I sit every night  
  
By my window just wishing  
  
And searching for one perfect star  
  
Can anyone hear me  
  
Dunno if you're listening  
  
Please send him right here  
  
To my arms  
  
He must be out there  
  
Somewhere, waiting for me  
  
Tell me just how long, will it be..."  
  
Hotaru immediately stopped, hearing a noise from behind her. She got up, turned, and face the man with a fiery rage burning in her eyes. Heero halted and just stared, wide-eyed. Hotaru wiped her tears. "What the hell are you doing here, Yuy?" She asked venomously. He couldn't answer. So, he turned and went to leave. But, then he heard her fall onto her knees and once again  
  
begin sobbing. He couldn't bear to hear or know she was crying. He ran to her and kneeled down beside her.  
  
Gently, he put a hand on her back. She looked up at him with her tear- stained face. Without thinking, she threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around his middle. "Please don't leave me alone out here...don't be like everyone else..." She said quietly. He nodded, and let her fall asleep in his arms. Quietly and cautiously, for he was afraid he would break her, he walked back into the mansion and put her to bed.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hotaru rubbed her eyes as the morning sun woke her. Quietly, she cursed it. Then, she recalled what had happened last night. 'Ugh, how can I face him now? Now that he saw my weakness...' She shook herself from it and got dressed. Breakfast was calling her name.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hotaru walked in the dining room and saw that the only seat that was available was by Heero. Sighing, she took that seat and began cutting her pancakes. "Good morning, Hotaru." Quatre said politely. But, Heero glared at him evilly and Quatre shrunk back. "Never mind." Hotaru looked curiously at him and then at the direction he kept glancing at. Heero wasn't doing anything. Shrugging, she left it at that. But, then she saw who was on his other side. A jealous fire burn  
  
inside her.  
  
"Relena, I thought you were going to avoid me and Mako-chan like the black plague." She replied, a mischievous glint in her eye. "As long as I have Heero to protect me, I'm fine." She said snobbishly. "I was given a mission to protect you from the enemy, I didn't say I would protect you from her." He replied.  
  
But, before Hotaru could do anything, someone practically punched open the door. "HARUKA!!!" Makoto cried. Haruka turned. "Well, Mako-chan. I'm happy to see that you can actually get out of bed this morning." "What happened, Mako-chan?! Haruka-papa! What did you do to her?!" Hotaru cried, outraged.  
  
Haruka snickered. "Just your basic training." Hotaru's eyes went wide. "Mako-chan! Are you okay?! Do you have any broken bones this time?" She asked, concerned as she ran up to the senshi of Jupiter. "I'm fine. I just ache all over." "Then you should go take a hot bath or  
  
something. That always helps."  
  
"The onna would need it." Wufei commented off hand. Hotaru turned and glared. "Wufei! Don't you dare insult her." In a lightning movement, she now had Wufei by the neck and a knife at his throat. "Or you'll have to pay the consequences. Would you like to see the way I would strangle someone who I really don't like? First, I would cut out their tongue. Then, I'd wrap it around their throat, and I don't kill them first. Then, I'd hang them from a chandelier." Everyone stared at her, wide-eyed.  
  
"Hotaru!!! That is enough! Put that knife away. And just for that, you too will have to train with  
  
Haruka." Hotaru looked up at Setsuna. "Demo, Setsuna-mama! He had it coming. He insult Mako-chan."  
  
Setsuna shook her head. "Iie. You will train with Haruka. That is that." Hotaru hung her head and sat back down in her chair next to Heero. "Hai, Setsuna-mama." She muttered out.  
  
Heero stared at her in amazement, and then glared at Haruka. She winked at him. It was as if they were having a conversation with just gestures. Hotaru giggled at this. When Heero caught her giggling, he took sudden interest in his meal and began eating.  
  
  
  
  
  
Well, there's chapter eight. Do you know how hard that song was to find? Very hard. It's called "How Long" by Dream.  
  
Duo: And you're finished now?  
  
KH: Finished the chapter, yes. The story, no.  
  
Duo: When will you be finished?  
  
KH: I don't know.  
  
Duo: Why?  
  
KH: No! I will not play that game with you. Shut up now or I'll practice that technique Hotaru was talking about.  
  
Duo: Eep! ::runs away::  
  
Wufei: Way to go, onna.  
  
KH: Shut up Wufei or you too shall suffer the consequences.  
  
Wufei: Oh great, Kawaii-chan is in a bad mood again...  
  
KH: Hehe, that's right! I'm in a bad mood because I just woke up.  
  
Wufei: How many of those Pina Coladas have you had?  
  
KH: None! (hic) Now shut up.  
  
Wufei: Hai hai.  
  
KH: Review! Oh and sorry about the short chapter. I just couldn't think of anything else to write. Ja ne. 


	9. Training, Powers, Spying, and Pranks

Welcome one and all to Chapter 9…YAY!!!!!!!!!!!! I love adding chapters to this story…cause I love this story, Hehehe. I'm very hyper right now, as I've been eating nothing but candy necklaces and baby bottle pops…so please deal with me.  
  
Duo: JUUUUUUUUUPPPPPPPPPPYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!! LET ME GO!  
  
JL: Nope, it's not everyday that I get to torture you and I'm taking this responsibility seriously. Kawaii asked me too, and Heero helped me get you like this.  
  
Duo: Heero helped?  
  
JL: Yep, so now you are stuck hanging upside down by your feet until I deem your punishment finished.  
  
Duo: I could just break the locks.  
  
JL: You see that is why I asked Heero for help. Those locks are Gundanium, my Dear. You are stuck.  
  
Duo: WWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!  
  
JL: Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha, I love you Shinigami, but I have an evil streak just as big as yours. I am a Shinimegami. Hahaha.  
  
Duo: Juppy, you're scaring me.  
  
JL: Oops, sorry got carried away. Are you ready to do the disclaimer?  
  
Duo: Umm, sure. Juppy and Kawaii-chan don't own GW or SM, though I wish Juppy were nice enough to let me down, cause my heads starting to hurt.  
  
JL: That sounds like a personal problem to me.  
  
Duo: JUPPY, you're so mean.  
  
JL: Not all the time. I'll let you go when I'm sure that Heero won't kill you, and Kawaii has calmed down. It's for your own safety that I do this.  
  
Duo: Gee, thanks.  
  
JL: You are more than welcome…it was either this, or you were stuck getting shot at by Heero, the choice is yours.  
  
Duo: I'll stay like this, thank you.  
  
JL: On with the show.  
  
  
  
  
  
Makoto and Hotaru walk into the training room that Quatre had showed them earlier. They both wore baggy sweatpants and a sports bra. Makoto's hair was braided like Duo's and Hotaru had pulled as much of her hair into a bandana that she could. Both were in black clothing.  
  
"Good to see you two didn't chicken out." Haruka said from the opposite wall.  
  
"Yeah whatever.' Makoto growled. Makoto had already had morning training with the senshi of the wind and was stuck there all day. Hotaru only had to do afternoon training.  
  
"Makoto are you alright from this morning?" Haruka asked.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine. Don't worry about it." Makoto mumbled a bit. Haruka and Hotaru laughed. "Gee, thanks for the vote of confidence." Makoto mumbled.  
  
"You're just upset I woke you up early." Haruka said.  
  
"I'm not a morning person. Then you wouldn't let me have my caffeine." Makoto yelped.  
  
"Someone's been hanging around Duo too long." Hotaru laughed.  
  
Makoto shut up and glared at the two girls before transforming into Sailor Jupiter. "Where's Ami-chan. She's supposed to practice with me." Jupiter said.  
  
"I'm right here Jupiter." Mercury said putting her book down before stepping up to the girls.  
  
"Ok Jupiter and Mercury. I want the both of you to focus on finding the power you hold from the outer solar system. It will be strong, so be careful. Hotaru you will practice basic karate with me." Haruka said.  
  
"Hai, Haruka-papa." Hotaru said going off with the older girl.  
  
Mercury and Jupiter looked at each other. "Merc, can you meditate?" Jupiter asked.  
  
"Not really." Mercury stated.  
  
"Ok I'm going to teach you how. It's very much like putting yourself under self hypnosis." The two girls sat on the edge of the room. "I want to relax your body and mind. Put all other thoughts out of your head. When you feel relaxed start thinking on the problem at hand. Think of the vastness of space. Imagine yourself floating in the darkness. Imagine feeling a great energy somewhere out there. Now that's what you have to search for. Ok?" Jupiter asked.  
  
"Hai, I understand." Mercury said.  
  
Both girls sat on the floor, not moving. Both were relaxed and could hear and feel everything going on around them. Both of them saw their past. They saw the planet of Mercury and Jupiter moving back out towards the outer reaches of the solar system. They could tell that the planets of the solar system were unaware that the two planets even existed until they were close to Pluto, but the planets kept moving back. When the two could no longer see the other 7 planets it seemed that Jupiter and Mercury had stopped in the position that they had been made in. They felt a past knowledge come to them. Originally the planets of Jupiter and Mercury did not have senshi, they had seishi. Jupiter and Mercury could feel this power in their mind.  
  
In the training room, the two girls' bodies had been glowing with a strange golden light. Haruka and Hotaru stopped their own training to watch the two. "They're tapping into the power." Hotaru said.  
  
"This should be interesting to watch." Haruka said.  
  
Jupiter and Mercury opened their eyes at the same time. They both noticed the golden glow. "Well this is new." Mercury said. She felt word come to her mouth. "Monoceros Kesu!" (The Unicorn Transform)  
  
Jupiter followed suit yelling, "Draco Kesu!" (The Dragon Transform)  
  
Stars covered the two senshi and when the lights died down they were no longer in their fuka. Makoto was wearing a dark green suit, with a sugar pink dress shirt underneath. A large katana was in her hands. Ami was in a dark blue suit with a light blue undershirt. She held a large Bo in her hands. A small red dragon appeared and landed on Makoto's shoulder. (Think the size of Mushu from Mulan) and a small circular animal with a horn on its head bounced onto Ami's shoulder.  
  
"You have finally called on us again." The dragon said. "I am glad to be back Draco." It then melded with the katana, now causing it to have an embedded picture of an Asian dragon on the blade.  
  
"I am also glad to be back with you, Monoceros." The small animal went into the Bo causing the ends to turn into spears and a small energy ball to be formed by her hand.  
  
"Wow, and I though Luna and Artemis were weird." Makoto said. The suit then became her fuka once more.  
  
"I believe that is our celestial power." Ami said also returning to her fuka.  
  
"You girls did good." Haruka said. "Now you can train with Hotaru and I." She smiled.  
  
"Oww, fine, just stop going after the knee. You twisted it already this morning." Jupiter moaned.  
  
"You have to be prepared when you fight an enemy. They will go after your weak spot." Haruka said.  
  
"Yeah but your weakness isn't here right now." Jupiter mumbled.  
  
"I'm not weak." Haruka grumbled.  
  
Jupiter and Mercury faded out of their fuka.  
  
"Haruka-san, you may not be physically weak, but you so have a weakness." Ami said.  
  
"Yes, Haruka-papa." Hotaru added.  
  
Haruka was on guard and was going to attack the three girls in front of her, when Michiru walked into the room. Haruka looked to Michiru to ask her why she was here, when the three girls then attacked her. She was on the ground in minutes, unable to move.  
  
"That is your weakness." Makoto grinned.  
  
"Michiru is my girlfriend." Haruka complained.  
  
"I maybe your girlfriend, koi, but you lost your concentration as soon as you saw me." Michiru said walking up to the four on the ground. "I'm here to inform you that the girls are now signed up for school, and are starting in three days. As for the boys, they are a bit preoccupied at the moment." She said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Hotaru asked.  
  
Michiru pointed to the camera set up in the back corner. "They've been watching the whole afternoon." She said.  
  
"Kuso." Haruka growled. She knew she would be in for it when she met with Wufei. That damn arrogant boy didn't know when to quite.  
  
"I think its high time they got a taste of their own medicine." Ami said.  
  
"AMI-CHAN…are you feeling ok?" Makoto said checking her temperature.  
  
"I'm fine, Mako-chan, but I must agree that I don't like to be spied on." Ami replied.  
  
Makoto looked to the camera once more. She smirked into the lens and mouthed, Omae O Korosu, into it before her eyes glowed a brighter green and the whole security system was fried.  
  
"We're in BIG trouble." Duo said from the security office.  
  
"Well, then, we'll just have to get them before they get us." Trowa said.  
  
"Trowa?" Quatre asked a bit confused and scared.  
  
"Mission accepted." Heero said in monotone.  
  
An evil glint came to Duo's eyes, showing that the Shinigami was working on something.  
  
"Maxwell, what are you grinning about?' Wufei asked.  
  
"I'm plotting, Wufei, I'm plotting." Duo replied.  
  
The boys were a bit startled when Duo called Wufei by his real name. "This could be very dangerous." Quatre said.  
  
"So what are we going to do?" Michiru asked.  
  
"Well now that the guys know we're up to something, they may come up with their own plans." Ami said.  
  
"You just have to know how to take it as well as dish it out." Makoto said smirking.  
  
"Koto-chan, you have an idea?" Hotaru asked.  
  
"Just a reaction for what ever stunt they pull. You pull pranks to see reactions. If we don't react, when they pull their prank, then they lose." Makoto said.  
  
"Yes, but what if they do something drastic, like cut your hair?" Haruka said, knowing that Makoto had acted when Relena had cut it before.  
  
"I won't react. I'll walk on like nothing happened. I can get my hair to grow back, when I transform." Makoto said.  
  
"So what prank do we pull on them?" Michiru asked.  
  
"Let's cut Duo's braid." Haruka said. She then found a hand at her throat.  
  
"DON'T TOUCH HIS BRAID." Makoto growled.  
  
"My, a bit over protective aren't we." Haruka smirked.  
  
"His braid is off limits. His braid is to honor the death of the people that raised him. DON'T destroy that." Makoto said.  
  
"Ok fine, now let me go." Haruka said sternly.  
  
Makoto sat back down.  
  
"I have an idea." Hotaru stated. "But I don't think Setsuna-mama would agree to it."  
  
"No I do not agree with using the time gates for your own personal gain." Setsuna said walking into the room. "I suggest a different approach." With that she raised her hands and the five boys were now in the room, blinking dumbly. "I have an offer to make. The pranks will not be done on the opposite group. We don't need our fighters hurt, or angry with one another. I propose a duel of wits and cunning. Both teams will have two days to prank, embarrass, and humiliate Relena. I will judge and give points. At the end of the two days, who ever has the most points wins. The winner will have the losing team as slaves for one entire day. I will also monitor that, as I am not allowing Wufei to fight with all the girls, and I will not allow Haruka to dress the boys as girls. They do have their pride. This will also have all of you back to normal by the time school starts." Setsuna said. "The agreement will also take a standstill during any and all battles, as I do not need Relena dead. It would mess with the time line too much."  
  
"I agree, this is the best way." Ami said.  
  
"When will we start?" Heero asked.  
  
"You start at sunrise tomorrow." Setsuna said.  
  
"Suna-chan, you let it slip." Makoto grinned.  
  
"What do you mean?" Setsuna asked.  
  
"You would never have mentioned that the deal is at a standstill during battles unless there was a battle within the next two days. You let it slip." Hotaru said.  
  
Setsuna just had a blank look on her face before walking off.  
  
"That's the first time she's done that." Michiru said shocked.  
  
" So I suggest we get to planning. We have tortures to perform and a fight to get ready for." Makoto said smirking.  
  
"Koto-chan you are way too into this." Haruka said laughing.  
  
"What can I say, I'm a devil at heart." Makoto grinned. "That's why Hotaru and I get together so well, the Shinimegami and the Ákuma." Makoto grinned evilly.  
  
"Is that why you get along with the onna so well, Maxwell?" Wufei asked Duo.  
  
"Maybe?" Duo said. Thoughts of Makoto in a skintight red outfit with horns and a tail were doing evil things to Duo's mind. "She really is an Ákuma." He started shaking his head of the thoughts.  
  
"Anyway, I suggest we start our planing." Ami said.  
  
"That mean that you have to go away now." Haruka said.  
  
The boys started walking out of the room with Makoto pushing them out.  
  
"They actually picked up on my mistake, though I never said it was a battle that would involve the Gundams. I hope the boys are ready to face some Youma." Setsuna thought to herself. "Maybe keeping Trowa and Makoto apart was a bad idea. There is something brewing in both of them, and I can't be sure of what it is. I can't even see anything from the time gates. This is very bad indeed."  
  
  
  
Ok well I think that about sums up the day. Relena's in for hell, something is wrong with Trowa and Makoto, Makoto and Ami have new powers. It's all well and good.  
  
Duo: Are you done now? Can you let me go?  
  
JL: Fine here. :: pushes button on desk…Duo drops to the ground…HARD::  
  
Duo: Owwies.  
  
JL: Gomen, Duo. I forgot how long you were up there.  
  
Duo: It's all right. I'm fine. Can I have dinner now?  
  
JL: Yes Duo, you can have dinner.  
  
Duo: I can't feel anything right now.  
  
JL: I'll get you dinner, sit in the chair and finish for me. Ja ne.  
  
Duo: I now control the computer. I'd like to thank all the people that review, cause you make Kawaii and Juppy very happy, and I like it when they smile. I'd like to thank Hee-Man for not killing me. I'd like to thank Wu- Man, for not cutting off my braid. I'd like to thank Q-man for dinner, cause I know he cooked tonight. I'd like to thank Tro-Man for not trying to get with my girl.  
  
JL: :: from down stairs:: Finish it up already, and save it.  
  
Duo: She's so impatient. ::sigh:: So I guess it's time for me to go. Ja na, everyone. Don't forget to review.  
  
  
  
Note: The boys and girls are not aware that Duo and Makoto are in love, nor the fact that they have already kissed. Hotaru is the only one that knows. This secret will not come out for a while, but it will be hinted at and the guys and girls will have their suspicions. 


	10. Prank #1

"Prank #1: Mission Red Paint"

  
KH: Anou...Heero?  
Heero: ::absorbed in typing at the computer:: Nani?  
KH: Do you think that we can let Duo off the hook for a while?   
Heero: Iie.  
KH: ::hits Heero in the back of the head:: You have one stubborn ass, you know that Yuy?  
Heero: ::looks at her strangely:: You called me Yuy.  
KH: So? I'm angry at you. You won't let this thing slide. You hold one hell of a grudge.  
Heero: Nani?  
KH: Never mind. I'm going to go see Wu-man. Sayonara.  
KH: ::walks out of the room::  
Heero: ::blinks dumbly:: N-nani?  
  
KH: Wufei?  
Wufei: Nani?  
KH: I'm mad at Heero. Can you do the disclaimer?  
Wufei: Why are you mad at Heero?  
KH: He holds a grudge for to long. Please do the disclaimer?  
Wufei: The onnas do not own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon. The onnas do not own me. For no onna can own me! ::rants about justice::  
KH: ::sweatdrop:: Anou...maybe asking you was a mistake...demo, I think he got the point across...  
Wufei:... for if an onna owned me, it would be unjustified!...  
KH: ::sweatdrop again:: Gomen. Read and Review minna!  
Wufei:...I am not some piece of property! Onnas can and will never own me!...  
KH: Anou...Wu-man...calm down...  
  
  
  
  
Hotaru lied on a sofa, reading a book in the living room (one of the many). She had headphones on, obviously listening to music. But, the type of music couldn't be made out. Makoto saw this coming down from the stairs and smirked. Quietly walking over to Hotaru, she began to tickle her. Hotaru began laughing hysterically and took off her headphones. "Okay! Okay! Mako-chan, yamete!!!" She cried as she continued laughing. Makoto finally let up and she sat next to Hotaru, who now had her thighs up against her chest.  
"Taru-chan..." Makoto started.  
  
"Nani?" 

"I know you know about me and Duo and..." She started again. 

"Don't say another word, Mako-chan. Your secret's safe with me." Makoto gave a large grin  
before enveloping her in a friendly hug. Hotaru giggled. 

"Well, what were you listening to?" 

"An American band called Linkin Park." Makoto took the headphones and listened. 

"Hm, not a bad selection."  
Hotaru nodded. "So, have you figured out what to do about Relena-baka?" Hotaru asked curiously.  
  
"Hai. Come on, let's gather Haruka, Michiru, and Ami." The two quickly hurried to the pool to find Ami and Michiru racing. Haruka was the referee. It ended in a tie, like always. "Michiru, Haruka, Ami-chan." Makoto called. The three girls looked up at them.  
"Konnichiwa, Mako-chan." Ami greeted. 

"We figured out what to do about Relena-baka, for our first prank." Makoto replied. They nodded and gathered around her as Makoto told them the plan.  
  
  
  
With a small smile on her lips, Relena walked down the hallways on the second floor. There, she saw Heero also walking in the hallways. "Oh! Heero!" She hurried up to him. He gulped, but retaining his unemotional composure. She latched onto his arm and batted her eyelashes flirtatiously at him. "Want to come to dinner with me tomorrow night, Heero?" She asked  
sweetly.  
  
Hotaru stopped dead in the hallway and glared at the sight. "Anou, Heero? Could I speak with you for a moment?" She asked in an innocent manner. Heero nodded. 

"Hai. Excuse me, Relena." Relena pouted as Heero walked over to the small firefly. "Arigato."  
"Don't mention it." They began walking over to the corner, when Hotaru pulled at Heero's arm and motioned for him to watch. Quirking an eyebrow, he complied.  
  
Relena, who was still pouting, opened the door to her bedroom when all of a sudden, something wet and thick spilled all over her. Screaming in fright, she hurried over to her bathroom mirror to see what had happened. Hotaru was laughing quietly but hysterically. She crept over to Relena's room to further witness their prank. As Relena turned on the light switch and stared into the bathroom mirror, she once again let out a blood-curdling scream as she saw red paint completely  
covering almost every inch of her upper body. Only two people came to mind. "MAKOTO!!! HOTARU!!!"   
  
Makoto only stopped in the hallway next to Hotaru and Heero and burst into laughter, joining her was Hotaru. Tears were streaming down their faces when Relena stood in front of them.  
"You...haha...are...so...haha..." Makoto couldn't finish because her sides began hurting from so much laughter. 

Relena's eyes now matched the paint. "How could you do this to me?" Her voice was calm and  
threatening. Hotaru attempted to answer but as she opened her mouth, only more laughter came out. Relena slammed the door and the water from her shower could be heard. Finally, Hotaru and Makoto regained composure and looked to Heero, who was leaning against the wall. 

"Prank number one belongs to you." He said in a monotonous tone as he walked away.   
  
  
  
  
A few hours passed and when Relena emerged from her room, from what seemed like the ten-thousandth shower, her skin was still red from the paint. "It's a good thing we used permanent house paint, ne?" Haruka asked. 

"Hai!" Makoto chimed in. When Relena passed them, they burst into a fit of giggles. She stopped  
only to glare at them and then walk on. "Oh, I think we really made the princess mad." Makoto said in a fake, sympathetic voice.  
  
Hotaru could only nod. "I'll see you guys later." She said. They blinked at her. "Where are you going?" Makoto asked slyly. Hotaru blushed a shade pinker, and also blinked. "Well, I was just going to go make something to eat. I'm hungry." She replied, walking towards the kitchen. Makoto sweatdropped. Haruka and Michiru looked at Makoto with questioning looks.  
"Mako-chan, what was that about?" Makoto put on a large smile. "You know Hotaru has a thing for Heero, ne? You can see it just by the way they look at each other. Heero, I think, feels the same way." 

Ami nodded. "I've seen it." 

Michiru clenched her fist. "Hotaru is too young to be dating or having an interest in men! Looks like I'll need to have the sex-talk with her." 

Haruka hung her head and massaged her temples. "Michi...you're over-reacting. The chances of Hotaru even kissing a guy is slim, for she is really not into that sort of thing." Michiru was  
still in her position, like she wasn't even paying attention to Haruka's words. Haruka sighed.  
  
  
  
  
Hotaru hummed cheerfully as she got out the ingredients to bake some strawberry muffins. "What are you so happy about, Hotaru?" Came a familiar voice.  
Hotaru turned. "Oh, hi Duo. Nothing in particular, I'm just in a good mood today I guess." 

He nodded. "So, Mako-chan said you knew." 

Hotaru smiled. "I sure do. It's about time you two realized your feelings." 

"Yeah well, two down four to go." 

She looked at him curiously. "Nani?" 

"You and Heero and Trowa and Ami." Hotaru raised an eyebrow. 

"Me and Heero? Where the hell did you get that assumption?" She asked, mixing the batter.  
  
Duo shrugged. "You two just seem...a little more friendly." He replied. 

"A little more friendly? What do you mean by that?" 

Duo put his hands in his pockets. "Why do you always repeat the last thing I say?" 

"Because I'm trying to understand your so called 'logic'." She replied quickly. "So, what did you mean by that?" 

Duo opened his mouth to speak, but the door opened and Heero walked in. Taking a quick glance at the two, he walked over to the cabinet and got out some tea, green tea. He continued making the tea as Duo shamelessly excused himself from the kitchen. Hotaru sighed and continued to make the strawberry muffins.   
  
"What were you and Duo talking about?" Heero asked her, out of the blue. 

She blinked at him. "Oh, nothing important. Why?" She asked. 

Heero wasn't acting like he usually did. He was more...laid back than usual. "Hn." Once again, his posture turned straight and his face monotone as he walked out, a cup of hot green tea in his hand. 

Hotaru knitted her eyebrows together in thought. Soon, she turned her attention back to the  
strawberry muffin batter. 'Heero Yuy...you are definitely a strange one...'  
  
  
  
  
  
Wufei: ...and imagine if onnas owned the world! The world would be chaos!  
KH: Wufei...shut up, please.  
Wufei: Kawaii just told me what to do. What an onna-like habit.  
KH: ::sighs:: Well...I hope you liked that chapter.  
Wufei: Onnas like it, that's for sure. Only onnas would. There's too much romance. Onna, I forbid you to display more romantic interludes!  
KH: Wufei...  
Heero: ::walks in and punches Wufei, knocking him unconscious::   
KH: Arigato, oh mighty Heero-kun!  
Heero: Hn.  
KH: H-hai...so...review minna!


	11. The Second Prank and A Trip for Two

Sorry for the long delay in this. I have been hit with a huge case of writers block, but that's ok, cause Kawaii-chan's been MIA as well. ^_^ If you look at the intro you will notice summer references…that is because the chapter was started in July. I told you it was a bad case of writer's block. 

Hello once again. I am coming to you from sunburn land. Big owwies. Hehehe.

Duo: Tell me about it. ::walks in as red as a lobster::

JL: That was your own fault. I told you to wear sun block, but no, you never listen to me.

Duo: From now on I'll listen to everything you say.

Wufei: Maxwell…what are you wearing?

JL: Wufei don't start with him. I heard about you little justice rant from Kawaii-chan and I'm not too happy with you right now. Most people that are owned WANT to be owned.

Duo: Yeah…She owns me and I enjoy it.

JL: DUO!!!!!!!

Wufei: Baka Maxwell.

Duo: Oh jeez not like that. I mean I break so much stuff and owe her so much money that she owns me.

JL: ::sweatdrops:: Baka.

Heero: ::walks in from outside:: What is that baka doing here?

Duo: I live here.

Heero: ::walks away::

JL: Heero! ::runs after him::

Duo: She left me.

Wufei: She's just trying to find up what is wrong with Yuy. Calm down.

Duo: A somewhat sensitive chat from Wu-man. What's this world coming to? ::pats Wufei's back::

Wufei: Shut up. ::slaps back::

Duo: EEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!

Wufei: Sunburn…justice for you.

JL: Heero, why are you still mad at Duo?

Heero: I'm not. I just don't want to end up smacking his sunburn.

JL: You do care. ::hugs::

Heero: GET OFF OF ME!

JL: ::blushes:: Gomen Heero, I forgot you were sunburned too.

Heero: Mhnnh.

JL: I'll make it up to you. Want some green tea ice cream?

Heero: Mhnnh.

JL: Do the disclaimer and I'll get your ice cream. ::leaves::

Heero: Mission Accepted. ::takes out gun:: Sue and die.

JL: Here you go Hee-chan. Thank you.

Heero: ::walks away with bowl::

JL: On with the show.

"What do you mean they have the first prank?" Wufei yelled.

"Relena is now red." Heero said calmly.

"Makoto's plan." Trowa said softly.

"Well, we have to do some expert terrorist stuff to get back." Duo said thinking.

"We don't want to kill, Miss Relena." Quatre said panicked.

"We won't kill the onna, but we have resources that the other onnas can't get to." Wufei said.

"Like liquid Nitrogen." Duo said with an evil grin.

"You have a plan?" Trowa asked.

"Oh yes, this is a Shinigami original." Duo said smiling.

"So what kind of fight do you think we'll have on our hands?" Ami said as she and the other girls walked around the gardens.

"Can't be too sure. It could be something as simple as a base needing to be blow up, to a full scale youma takeover." Hotaru said. "What do you think Koto-chan?"

The girls looked around. Makoto was nowhere to be found.

"Grr, why can't Sets ever give me the easy stuff?" Makoto growled as she crawled through an airshaft. Makoto listened into the conversation that was taking place in Crown Arcades.

"I've been getting weird Nega-vibes for about a month now. You sure picked a great time to send the outers away." Rei yelled.

"Lower you voice." Minako said.

"It was something that had to be done. I felt that their destinies continued without us." Usagi said sadly.

"Usa." Makoto said sadly.

"Haven't you seen it, the distance in their eyes. Something was missing from them." Usagi spoke.

Minako looked down. "I know, I guess I just miss Mako-chan, and our daily boy chases. But even then I noticed her distance. She didn't want to be chasing anymore…she wanted to catch one. She wanted love so badly. I was always content with the chase…but then again…I am the Goddess of Love…it's who I am." Minako said picking at her food.

"Ami was getting to serious too. It was as if she were hiding from something in her books and schools. Everything to her was about finding out more…like she was missing something and couldn't find it." Rei said sipping at her shake.

"Hotaru too. She's gotten distant…I hope that where ever they are they are happy. I wish I had gotten to know more about Hotaru and Setsuna. I mean, we fought with them, but not like we did with Michiru and Haruka." Usagi said.

"Don't worry Usako. We'll see them again." Mamoru said.

At that time…Makoto fell through the airshaft and ended at the feet of four very surprised people.

"Mako-chan!" Ami yelled.

"She's not here." Michiru said coming from the other side of the garden.

"I wonder if Setsuna-mama knows where she is?" Hotaru said distant.

"I do." Setsuna said walking up to the group.

"Where is she?" Haruka asked surprised.

"I sent her to warn the inners of the threat that will be arriving soon." Setsuna said calmly.

"You sent her back. What if the others just yell at her?" Hotaru said defending her friend.

"Do not worry, she is training. Part of her destiny is to be my second in command. It gives me time off and also has someone as backup in case something were to happen to me. She's learning to become what she truly is." Setsuna said.

"Is everything in place?" Duo said over the radio.

"Yes, operation foam is in place." Quatre said looking around to make sure Relena wasn't near her room.

"Operation Foam, what a weak name." Wufei said coming out of the room.

"I heard that Wu-man." Duo laughed over the radio.

"Báka." Wufei grumbled.

"Mako-chan, is that you?" Minako bent over to look at her fallen friend.

"I think so. Remind me to learn a more precise position to warp into the next time I go using the time gates." Makoto said rubbing her knees.

"Your hair grew." Usagi said surprised at the long braid coming from behind her.

"You were using the Time Gates?" Rei asked.

"Training…I'm Setsuna's apprentice and yes my hair grew." Makoto said trying to stand.

"What happened to Setsuna?" Usagi asked worried.

"Don't worry Usa-chan, everyone is fine. I was just told to come and tell you of an upcoming Nega force attack." Makoto said sitting next to Minako.

"So I was right. The vibe I was feeling is the Negaverse." Rei said looking into her soda.

Makoto nodded. "I can't stay too long. I will say that the enemy is looking for a set of twins. Setsuna said that both this world and the one we are now in would be targeted. She said that we might have to bring the rest of you there if the fighting gets too intense. She seems to think that the Gundam dimension will be hit hardest. She still talks in riddles and it's rattling my brain." Makoto said rubbing her temples.

"How will we keep in contact?" Mamoru asked.

"The communicators have all been given a power boost, so if anything is going on we can still talk through them." Makoto smiled.

"You seem happier." Minako said looking over her friend.

"Well we've all found a reason to be happy. Even little Taru-chan has found someone that she doesn't feel the need to kill on sight." Makoto giggled. "Anyway I have to go back before the others take apart my Gundam looking for me."

"Gundam?" Usagi asked.

"It's a big machine. The wars and fights over there are with machinery. It's exciting. Ami-chan's having a field day." Makoto said laughing. She slowly stood and dusted herself off.

"You're leaving so soon?" Usagi said standing.

"I have to Usa-hime. As you said, we all have a different destiny. Now that Chaos is gone yours is on track. Ours has just started. During the cleansing Ice Age in the beginning of the 30th century both worlds will merge as one while we work on rebuilding the Light. With the help of the 9 senshi and 5 pilots peace will come to both worlds forever." Makoto said seriously.

Minako looked at her friend. "Mako-chan?" She questioned.

Makoto blinked. "Gomen, I think I just prophesied something…báka Time Gate. I have to go now. The other's don't know that I'm gone."

Usagi hugged the tall girl. "Be safe."

"I will be Usagi-hime. We'll be in contact." Makoto said walking away from the table and out the door. She walked into an ally and disappeared into a void.

"Where is Koto-chan?" Haruka asked as she and the other senshi sat in the living room.

"She'll be back soon, love." Michiru said rubbing the other's arm.

A loud bang was heard and then some mumbled cursing came from the kitchen.

"Sounds like Mako-chan is back." Ami said looking up from her book.

"I'll go check." Hotaru said standing. 

She walked into the kitchen to spot Makoto rubbing her butt. "Koto-chan, that's not very lady like." Hotaru chided.

"You land on your ass and see if it doesn't hurt like hell." Makoto growled.

A loud explosion sounded and both girls looked at one another before running out the back door.

"Were are they?" Demanded a tall lanky man. His eyes were a haunting silver green color. His auburn hair blew behind him in the invisible wind. His hand was around the throat of a very scared "princess."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Relena gasped out as the man tightened his grasp.

His eyes started glowing an eerie red as he lifted Relena off the ground. "Don't lie to me. I can feel them near here. Where are my son and daughter?" He yelled.

"Stop right there. Let her go." Yelled Makoto.

"We'll stop you." Yelled Hotaru.

"Why are WE the ones that have to save this onna?" Makoto thought. She shook her head. "I've been fighting with Wufei too much."

"Sincerity," The man said dropping Relena. He started to walk to Makoto.

Makoto backed up slowly. "Go away, I'm warning you." She growled.

"What has that evil witch of a Time Goddess done to you? Sincerity, it's me, your father, Devin, where is your brother Devotion?" Devin asked.

"Listen mister, I don't have a bother." Makoto said confused.

It was at that time that Duo and Trowa ran out of the house to see what was wrong.

"Hey, Mako-chan, who's the looser?" Duo asked standing closer to Makoto.

"Devotion…there you are. Now we can go home and I can help you remember who you truly are." Devin raised his hands and glowing red bubbles encased Makoto and Trowa.

"MAKOTO!" Duo yelled trying to get into the bubble.

Trowa was attempting to break out, as was Makoto. "I DO NOT HAVE A FAMILY, THEY DIED!" Makoto yelled. "Stop fucking with my head."

"Children, it is time to go home." Devin said disappearing. The two bubbles vanished as well.

"Mako-chan." Duo said softly kneeling on the ground.

"We'll get her back, Duo-kun. Don't worry." Hotaru said putting her hand on his shoulder.

Duo stood up and walked away not saying another word.

"Suna-mama what's going on?" Hotaru asked as the house meeting came into effect.

Setsuna sighed and stood up. "Makoto was not born to the parents she thought. Something went wrong with the wish that Serenity-sama made that caused Makoto to be born in the Negaverse. I found out this problem and quickly fixed it, also bringing her twin brother away from the evil. Neither of them have any dark powers as of now, but if Devin brainwashes them…he could teach them. We have to get them away as fast as we can." She said saddened.

"Is this the fight you saw?" Haruka asked.

"No…Devin will end up sending yoma's to the world to try and destroy it looking for a dark crystal. Have you ever wondered how Makoto was able to use her senshi powers and not be transformed?" Setsuna asked.

"No, I assumed it was the Star Magic in her." Michiru said.

"No…it's the Negaverse in her." Setsuna said sadly.

"So you're telling me that Trowa and Makoto are the bad guys now?" Quatre asked.

"It's a possibility. We don't know how powerful the brainwashing will be…or even if they are brainwashed. If he doesn't get the cooperation he wants…Devin will drain them." Setsuna said sadly.

"Trowa has been trained to resist things like brainwashing." Duo said sadly.

"Koto-chan has not though." Hotaru said.

"So we need to be ready for them." Heero said pulling out his gun.

"Trust me Heero. If they get their powers back, that gun is not going to help at all." Setsuna said.

A scream interrupted the meeting. Duo smirked. "Round two goes to us."

Setsuna shook her head. "As of now, the pranks will stop. We need everyone thinking about the situation at hand."

Relena walked into the living room where the meeting was taking place. She was covered in shaving cream. "MY ROOM IS A MESS!" She yelled as she walked back into her room.

Ami looked at the boys. "Let me guess. You froze the shaving cream cans with liquid nitrogen and took the frozen foam out of them. You put them in something in her room and made it airtight. Meanwhile after all this time it had become unfrozen and when it was exposed to air…it expanded to its full potential."

"When you say it like that it makes it seem downgraded." Duo said sullenly.

"Enough of this. We have to find a way of getting Koto-chan and Trowa back." Haruka said angered.

"She's right." Wufei said nodding.

Quatre and Duo looked to Wufei. "Did you just say, she was correct?" Quatre asked amazed.

Wufei didn't say anything.

"Setsuna, Koto-chan has a key to the Time Gates now, doesn't she?" Hotaru said.

Setsuna looked down.

"You knew this was going to happen and you still gave her a key?" Haruka said.

"I had to. It is true that I knew this was a possibility, but you must also remember that even with this…Crystal Tokyo will still be formed. We may have to go through hardships, but it will all work out in the end." Setsuna said sadly.

"Meaning we may die…again." Michiru said.

"Again?" Quatre asked.

"My children, soon we will take over these worlds. Sincerity, it was stupid of that time witch to give you the key. Now the Negaverse will rule. And I will be its leader." Devin laughed evilly.

"Makoto?" Trowa asked as he fought for control of his mind.

"Trowa…it hurts." Makoto whimpered.

"I know Makoto. You have to fight it." Trowa pleaded.

"I'm trying. Trowa, I'm trying as hard as I can." Makoto groaned.

"You have to concentrate on your memories." Trowa said showing some emotion and pleading with her.

"I can't…I'm so tired and it hurts so much." Makoto said as she closed her eyes.

"Makoto…don't close your eyes. Makoto…wake up. Makoto? Makoto? Makoto!" Trowa yelled, yet Makoto didn't stir.

Well…that's the chapter. Kawaii-chan is already working on the next one. If you have any questions at all about what has happened just e-mail me. I realize I had a lot happen and it might be confusing, but I wanted to move the plot along. Other than that…Ja ne minna!


	12. The Yuy and Tomoe ComplicationsA Rescue ...

The Yuy and Tomoe Complications/A Rescue Mission"

KH: AH! That was a long chapter Juppy-chan wrote...don't know if this one will be as long.

Duo: That's okay, I'm sure they'd forgive you for that.

KH: Yeah whatever. So! Did everyone enjoy their Thanksgiving dinner?

Duo: I did! I had a whole turkey, mashed potatoes, cranberry sauce, tacos, chicken, steak, french fries, stuffing, corn, potato salad, Buffalo Wings, Supreme pizza, and-.

KH: O.O You had all of that? Duo! Half of that isn't even things normal people have for Thanksgiving.

Duo: ::shoves hands in pockets and shuts eyes:: Nobody ever said I was normal.

KH: ::falls down anime style:: Baka...

Duo: Kawaii...you're still pale...didn't you get a tan at all this summer?

KH: No. I didn't even go outside at all this summer.

Duo: ::blinks:: What did you do?

KH: None of your business.

Duo: Do you have a boyfriend or something?

Heero: ::glares::

KH: No! No...I don't have a boyfriend. Besides, I think if I did, one of you would kill him. Hehe...maybe I should ask a bunch of jerks out...::chuckles darkly::

Pilots: ::stare::

KH: ::fidgets nervously:: STOP STARING AT ME LIKE I'M SOME SORT OF FREAK!

Pilots: ::look away::

KH: So anyway...I just saw the Santa Claus 2. It was pretty funny. It made a reference (sorta) to Toy Story but nobody but my sister and me really got it. Oh well.

Duo: Was it any good?

KH: Hmm...yeah. But everyone kept talking. I swear Heero was about to kill them...hehehe...it would've been funny.

Heero: ::unemotionally:: If they would've shut up I wouldn't have shot that one guy in the leg.

KH: ::pats Heero on the back reassuringly:: Don't worry, Heero-kun, he greatly deserved it.

Heero: Hn.

KH: Well! Let's go! I can't stall this forever. First of all, who would like to do the honors of the disclaimer?

Duo: ::whistles while walking out of the room::

Wufei, Heero, & Quatre: ::follow Duo::

KH: ::grabs Trowa before he can escape:: TROWA-KUN!!! You get to do the disclaimer! Congratulations!

Trowa: Oh, good for me. 

KH: ::glares:: Just do it. ::puppy dog eyes:: Please?

Trowa: ::sighs:: JupLuna and Kawaii Hotaruchan do not own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon. They don't own us. We just...hell, they practically do own us.

KH: ::covers Trowa's mouth:: Sh! If you say that we're going to get sued!

Trowa: They don't own us.

KH: ::sighs:: Thank you! Now, let's get this show on the road.

(Last Time)  
"Makoto…don't close your eyes. Makoto…wake up. Makoto? Makoto? Makoto!" Trowa yelled, yet Makoto didn't stir.

(Now)

"Meaning we may die...again." Michiru said.

"Again?" Quatre asked.

Nervous glances were thrown around the room and eventually all landed on Michiru. She shifted nervously, but remained composed. "That will be explain later. First, we have to think of how to get Makoto and Trowa back before anything worse happens to them."

When Setsuna looked around the room, however, she found that now everyone looked very tired. "We'll continue tomorrow afternoon. It looks as though all of you need your rest. Sleep now and we'll commence after lunch." Setsuna stood up and walked from the room.

Clenching pale fists and subtly wiping tearing eyes, Hotaru spoke up. "I have enough energy to do it tonight...why can't we get them now?" She asked pleadingly, focusing her gaze on her knees. 

Everyone was slightly taken back. They hadn't really seen Hotaru cry in front of everyone before. Only Heero had seen her, but he was still a little surprised. He suddenly felt the urge to comfort her, but how could he do it? So, he just sat there...staring at her...sadness peeking through his monotone exterior.

Hotaru swallowed thickly. "Gomen nasai, minna." She stood up and ran off towards her room.

Heero couldn't make up his mind what to do. The whole of him wanted to run after her, make everything wrong in her life go away so she could only be happy. But he couldn't move. Every muscle in his body just froze. He wasn't even blinking as he stared at the chair Hotaru was sitting in, as if she were still there.

Now everyone was looking at him. Heero was always silent and still...but this was ridiculous. He wasn't even breathing! "Heero! Breathe!" Haruka cried.

Heero jumped, though it was barely noticeable. Soon, he was breathing and looking at all the eyes staring at him. "Hn." He replied before standing up.

"Where are you going?" Duo asked suddenly.

Heero began walking upstairs. "I'm going to try to get a plan in order."

As soon as Heero was out of hearing range, Duo sighed and smiled slightly. "Looks like you're going to get your feelings in order." He muttered amusingly.

  
Heero walked up to his room and placed his hand on the doorknob. But the sounds of someone sobbing in a nearby room made him pause and look at the door. His blue gaze was burned on the door. Hesitantly, almost instinctively though, he walked up to the room and knocked on the door. "Hotaru?"

"Leave me alone." It wasn't a trembling voice. It was a cold voice with very little, if any, emotion in it. Glaring, Heero was about to walk away, but instead turned the doorknob and opened the door, finding that Hotaru was sitting on her bed. She looked up at him, tears falling freely down her face. Once again, Heero froze.

"I-I just can't seem to stop." She said, trying to laugh. She wiped the tears, but they kept falling. Finally, Heero found the strength to move. He walked over to her and sat on the bed with her, placing a shaking hand on her back. 

Now showing through the sadness and guilt was confusion. 'Why is he doing this?' She asked herself. But she could actually see compassion showing through the cold blue eyes. She looked away, bringing her knees to her chest and hugging them tightly.

"It's all my fault. Everything is. I let the Inners shun away Mako-chan and Ami-chan. And then...I let Mako-chan become sad...and then I let Mako-chan be taken away. She's my best friend...practically like my sister and I let her be kidnapped." Now her voice was shaking. "And I can't do this mission without her...how are we going to get her back from the Negaverse? When Mamoru was brainwashed, it took more than Sailor Moon's power to undo the damage. Even now we don't know if he's fully recovered. We should've never come here in the first place...Mako-chan would've never been kidnapped." 

Heero brought his hand up to her other shoulder and now his arm was wrapped around her. She looked back up at him, tears on the rim of her eyes. "But we don't even know whether or not she's been brainwashed. Makoto's stronger than that. You have to believe that. And if you never came here in the first place...who would I talk to?" He said the last part with a bit of embarrassment.

Hotaru nodded, smiling slightly. "Arigato...I guess one favor has been repaid. Now you only owe me one."

Heero jerked his head back slightly and a blush crept along his cheeks. 

Hotaru blinked. "He-Heero, you're red...are you running a fever?" She asked, suddenly very worried. 

Heero blushed even deeper, his face as red as a tomato. He placed two fingers on the bottom of her ivory chin and lifted her face ever so gently. Hotaru's breath was caught in her throat and her heartbeat sped up. Even at the very touch of his fingers, her face was crimson.

Heero leaned in, his lips slightly parted. Hotaru parted her lips and went to meet him, but suddenly they heard the door being opened. They jumped apart. "Duo!" Cried a very red firefly.

Duo's eyes went from a very pale Heero, who was suddenly taking very much interest in Hotaru's DVD collection, to a deeply blushing Hotaru who was fluffing her pillows. "I was just uh...fluffing my pillows...they can never be too fluffy..."

Duo's head tilted and his eyes went wide. "Please don't tell me you were doing anything...perverted to her, Heero." 

Heero's eyes went wider than a Shinigami on speed. "NANI?!"

Duo laughed nervously. "Just joking! I just wanted to come up here and tell you that Usagi, Rei, and Minako are downstairs. They've arrived. Now, I'll let you get back to what you two were doing." He intentionally cleared his throat as he shut the door behind himself. Hotaru quickly walked from the room. "I'll meet you downstairs. If you see anything you like, you can go ahead and borrow it." She said loud enough just so Duo could hear her.

Heero nodded and half-smiled. Hopefully the osage baka could keep a secret.

  
When Hotaru, Duo, and Heero got downstairs, they were welcomed warmly by Usagi. "Gomen nasai, Hotaru-chan... I hope you understand why-." 

Hotaru returned Usagi's embrace. "Hai, Usagi-chan. I understand." And she really did. She knew that Makoto and Ami had to find their destinies. And they certainly did. She was being stupid when she said they never should've come here.

"I understand that Mako-chan and a man named Trowa have been kidnapped?" 

The next thirty minutes went to explaining what had happened before. By the time they were done, everyone was beyond exhausted. Though Usagi did care very much for her friend, she was unbearably tired. "Setsuna said we'd rescue them tomorrow afternoon. So, we should get some rest until then." Usagi got up. Quatre got up as well.

"Come on, I'll show you three to your rooms." 

  
That night, Hotaru became very restless. Something wasn't quite right. Well, beside the fact that Makoto and Trowa were gone. Something else was bugging the smallest senshi. She put on a black bathrobe and black slippers before walking out of her room.

Hotaru stopped in front of Duo's room and knocked on the door. "Duo? Are you in there?" She asked quickly and only loud enough for him to hear. But there came no answer. She swallowed thickly and opened the door without his approval and found the room empty and the balcony window open. "Kuso!" 

She fled from the room and hurried to the only person she could think of.

  
Hotaru stood in front of Heero's room and knocked loudly on the door. She was quite lucky that only her, Heero, and Usagi had this corridor. And thankfully, Usagi was a very heavy sleeper. Heero opened the door, wearing only his spandex shorts. But Hotaru hadn't quite noticed. "Heero, something's wrong. Duo's not in his room and his balcony door is open...I think he may have gone after Mako-chan."

Heero blinked but clenched his jaw. "Why would he do something so idiotic?" He asked as he quickly walked to put a shirt on. It was then when Hotaru noticed just how fit he was. But she shook herself from her daze. "I can't tell you that...I was sworn to secrecy. But we have to find him." Hotaru replied. She took out a compact that Setsuna had given her just the night before. She said that Hotaru would need it.

Shaking her head of the thoughts, she held it up and touched the symbol of Saturn, making it faintly glow violet. She was suddenly engulfed in black feathers and then a new outfit appeared on her. It was a black sweatshirt with a zipper and hood over a black skin-tight tank top, a pair of black spandex shorts, and a pair of white socks and black shoes. Heero walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

They both began running towards the front door. Heero didn't bother asking her how she changed so fast. "Now's not the time for secrets, Hotaru." 

Hotaru shook her head. "I can't. Don't pressure me." 

  
Hotaru and Heero walked from the mansion and found Duo stealthily walking towards a black truck. Hotaru ran up to him and grabbed him, sending him falling to the ground. He turned. "What the hell? Hotaru?! How in the world did you know I was gone?"

Hotaru glared at him. "I don't know...it was a feeling. But you shouldn't be going off after Mako-chan and Trowa alone. It's downright stupid. You don't know a thing about the Negaverse. You have no idea how powerful they are. And you don't even have supernatural powers to help you out. You can't go in with your gundam. They'd kill you in less than a heartbeat."

Heero was now standing over them. "At least let us go with you." He said monotonously.

Duo exhaled noisily. "Fine. But no foolish hero stuff." 

Hotaru and Heero looked at each other and then at Duo. "Excuse me?" Hotaru asked in disbelief, a brow arched.

Duo smiled in a Shinigami way. "Just kidding. Come on. How do we do this if you're so clever, Hotaru?" 

Hotaru smiled. "Senshi Teleportation...you can't just go up there in a big black truck. They can make it explode with just a glance in their eyes." 

Duo cringed. 

"How are WE supposed to do this?" Heero asked her.

Hotaru took out her henshin stick and placed it in front of her. "Now, touch the henshin stick." 

"How is this going to help?" Duo complained.

Hotaru glared. "Just do it!" She whispered harshly.

They did so and Hotaru closed her eyes, raising her senshi powers. Pretty soon, a purple glow was surrounding her and an invisible wind blew only around her. Then, the purple glow and invisible wind surrounded Heero and Duo as well. "Saturn Teleportation...Negaverse." In a purple flash, they were gone.

  
The three landed outside the gates of the Negaverse. Negaverse Generals were swarming the entire place inside the gates. The three looked up and dusted themselves off as they stood up. "So this is the Negaverse?" Duo asked, slightly creeped out from the freaky look it gave off.

Hotaru nodded. "Before we go in, you two need a wardrobe change. Both of you hold onto this compact and envision the General's uniform."

They did so after Hotaru handed them her compact. In an array of black feathers, they were now in General uniforms. Hotaru nodded. "Good."

Heero looked at her. "Matte, aren't you going to transform as well?" 

Hotaru shook her head. "We need bait. I'm just volunteering." She took out her henshin stick again and held it in the air. "Saturn Crystal Power! Make Up!" She transformed into Sailor Saturn. "Now, when we get in there, act like you belong. Don't smile at all, but have too much pride for your own sanity. Say you've captured Sailor Saturn. They will care. Believe it or not, I have very strong senshi powers." 

"But..." Duo started. He didn't like this idea at all. Heero didn't either. Too many things could go wrong.

"No buts. There really is no other way. They will bring us to Devin and then hopefully they'll send me to Mako-chan and Trowa. You guys will wait for my signal. You'll know it when you see it. And then we'll get the hell out of here."

Heero and Duo exchanged glances.

"Well, mission accepted or denied?"

"Mission..." They both started. Seeing Saturn's stern face, they sighed. "Accepted."

Hotaru nodded and began walking. Duo and Heero reluctantly followed.

  
"Hotaru-chan?" Usagi asked as she opened Hotaru's bedroom door. She found the room to be empty...except for one time mistress. "Setsuna?"

Setsuna looked up at Usagi. "I figured you'd check on her, Usagi-hime."

Usagi walked in. "What's going on?"

Setsuna looked out the window that showed the beautiful morning. "Hotaru, Heero, and Duo have gone to the Negaverse. They're on a rescue mission."

Usagi's eyes went wide. "You knew about this." She accused in a worried and trembling voice.

Setsuna nodded and looked back at Usagi. "Yes, hime, I knew about this. The reason I said that we'll wait until this afternoon is because that would give Hotaru, Heero, and Duo enough time to go to the Negaverse."

Usagi couldn't believe Setsuna would do this. She just couldn't believe it. "What are you talking about? You WANTED them to go alone? They could die!" 

Setsuna shook her head. "So many things will happen now. The fight has begun. The legendary fight has begun."

Usagi just stood there, staring at Setsuna with glistening eyes.

  
Hotaru, Heero, and Duo walked into the gates of the Negaverse. Everyone stopped to stare as the group approached the palace gates. "We've captured Sailor Saturn." Heero said unemotionally because Duo refused to say it. Heero had to be kicked by Saturn to say it.

The palace guard's eyes flicked from Heero, to Saturn, to Duo. "Very good. I don't know how in the world you've captured the strongest senshi besides Jupiter...but you've done it. I shall escort you to the throne room."

The walk was a long one full of winding staircases, torch-lit corridors, pictures of people in majestic black clothing, and many dreary decorations. Finally, they arrived at a set of wooden doors with torches lit on either side of it. "Wait right here. Surely you will have no trouble containing her. I'll be gone only momentarily." The man disappeared behind the heavy wooden doors and they quickly shut with a loud bang.

The three let out their breath that they were holding. "Hotaru...how can you make us do this?" Duo asked her.

Hotaru smiled reassuringly at him. "Because I know how much Trowa and Mako-chan mean to you. They're my friends too. I didn't know of any other way..." 

"But we could lose you too." 

Hotaru jerked her head to the voice so suddenly that it hurt her neck to do so. "Heero..." She whispered, almost unable to speak.

"For luck, Hotaru-chan." He replied before grabbing her and pulling her into an endearing kiss. For that moment, everything in the world stopped. Every noise, every movement, every second being passed stopped as the two finally met in their first kiss. Hotaru kissed back just as much; afraid that this could really be their only and last time they could do this. Heero held her as if she could disappear any second and she held him as if both of their lives depended on it. Duo could've cried from how incredibly romantic that was right then and there (even though he was surprised as hell despite his suspicions...he never thought Heero would be the one to do it). They broke apart as soon as they heard the doors slowly being opened. 

The guard led them through the throne room. Each kept their eyes forward, regardless of all the actually beautiful things to look at. Finally, they came to Devin, who was sitting tall on the chair. 

"I see you've caught Sailor Saturn. I must say I'm impressed. I won't ask how you did it. It would probably jinx your abilities." 

The three let out imaginary sighs of relief.

"Now, take Sailor Saturn to the dungeons and lock her up tightly. We don't want her blowing us up with one of her powers of destruction. You two, go back to work and try to collect more senshi...but kill them on sight. Bring Sailor Moon and Sailor Pluto to me though. Dismissed." 

Saturn was pushed forward to the side of Devin and towards a smaller wooden door. Heero glanced back, sudden regret on his face. But despite his sadness, he smirked. 'We're going to get through this. They don't know what they're dealing with.'

The large wooden doors shut noisily behind Duo and Heero. "So, how are we going to get out of here? I don't even remember how to get out of this corridor." Heero glared at him. "Osage baka." Duo flashed a grin.

  
KH: Damn...that was a REALLY long chapter.

Duo: Yeah, yeah I'd say so.

KH: I was going to stop it at the part where it said, "In a purple flash, they were gone". But I wanted to write the kissing scene between Hotaru and Heero. I hope I didn't make them too out of character.

Duo: I think you did. But I also think they'll forgive you for it.

KH: ::blinks and half-smiles:: Thanks...I guess.

Duo: ::slaps KH's back...very hard:: Don't mention it!

KH: ::glares:: Omae o korosu...OSAGE BAKA!!! ::pulls out gun::

Duo: Eep! Kawaii-chan got a new gun! ::runs off::

KH: ::smiles contently:: How I love to torture him. But torturing Wufei is much more fun. ::smirks evilly:: Jya ne, minna. Review. ::walks off:: Oh Wufei...

Wufei: O.O ::gulps::


	13. Mercury to the Rescuemaybe

Well…that was a great chapter by Kawaii-chan.

Duo: So sweet. ::blows nose::

JL: O_o;;;; I didn't take you for the type of person to cry at romantic stories.

Duo: If you can then why can't I?

JL: Eh, point noted. -_-;;

Wufei: Weak bákas, crying over such things.

Duo: Shut up WU-MAN.

Wufei: Do not call me that weak name.

JL: Both of you shut up.

Duo: Sorry.

Wufei: ::leaves::

JL: Duo…will you do the disclaimer?

JL: Duo? ::crickets chirp:: -_-;;;; QUATRE!!!!!!!

Quatre: Yes?

JL: ::grabs Quatre:: Disclaimer…now.

Quatre: -_- Miss Luna and Miss Kawaii do not own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon. Any similarity to those living or dead is pure coincidence. 

JL: Now was that so hard?

Quatre: No ma'am. ::walks away::

JL: O_o;;; eh…on with the show…I guess.

Ami sat in the living room alone the next morning. She didn't really know how to feel. She thought of all the trivial things that she and Trowa had spoken about, but the latest thing that they discussed was what really was on her mind.

Flash Back

Ami and Trowa had been sitting in the library once again. Trowa was continuing the book he had been reading the night before while Ami was reading one of the history books from Quatre's collection.

"This is amazing. It seems that the only difference between your past and ours was that during the Gulf War in the nineteen nineties the American forces didn't do as well…causing a bigger war to come about. It seems that war has been going on from there ever since." Ami said while continuing to flip the pages. 

"Ami, why are you so interested in reading about our past. You'll be leaving soon anyway." Trowa asked calmly.

"I like to learn." Ami said continuing to read.

After a brief pause Trowa spoke up to ask a question. "Ami, why do you feel the need to learn all you can, even if you'll never use it?"

"I don't know. I guess I hope that with all the knowledge I have, I can find the reasoning behind things. I like to know what's going on around me so I can try to find a way around those things that I don't want to deal with." Ami said closing the book.

"Mind explaining." Trowa asked also closing his book.

"When I was younger I was always reading something. I had very few friends, but when I met my friend Usagi, all that changed. After I became a Senshi I was the strategist, so I continued to study in hopes of finding a way to defeat the youma and keep us all alive. That really didn't help much. We've died at least 3 times that we can all remember, and nothing that I knew could have help." Ami said sadly.

"So now you continue to study in hopes of planing a way around your own death." Trowa finished for her. Ami nodded. "Ami, death can't be stopped by plans and knowledge. The only thing you can do is live life as if you had no past and no future." Trowa said leaning back against the couch.

Ami stood from the desk and walked to the couch. She sat down and took Trowa's hand in hers. "Trowa, if that is how you feel about life, then perhaps it is you that should find the knowledge to live."

"Perhaps I will." Trowa said. He stood and kissed her cheek before leaving the room.

End Flashback

Ami touched her cheek. That had been right before Devin had taken Makoto and Trowa. The feelings she got off of Trowa were that of confusion and embarrassment. Ami herself had blushed. "This is not the time to think about this. Hotaru and the others went into the Negaverse unprepared. I should have seen this coming." She thought to herself.

Setsuna walked into the room and sat to look at Ami. "Ami, you must go to the Negaverse." She said calmly.

Ami looked almost horrified. "Alone?" She asked.

"The Negaverse want's Sailor Moon and myself. They only know that we are on this world. I have to take Sailor Moon and the other's back to the other dimension." Setsuna said.

"How will I protect her?" Ami asked sadly.

"The other pilots will come to our world to protect her. You, Makoto, and Hotaru are to only ones strong enough to deal with Devin and what is to come. I must hide, as much as I hate to do it. Devin is looking to kill me, and if I die, the Time Stream goes as well. We can't let that happen. With Makoto gone, there is no one to take control of time if something happens to me. As a Celestial Guardian it is your duty to save not only Sailor Moon, but the things that the inner Senshi protect as well. You must protect the fire of the soul for Mars, you must protect love for Venus, and you must protect the hope and faith for Moon and Mask. That is the duty of the Guardian. With Makoto possibly brainwashed it is your duty to also protect the outer Senshi, water, wind, earth, time, and death. I know this is much to handle, but this is your destiny. You must protect us all, and get Makoto back, no matter what." Setsuna said sadly.

"I understand. It is like Trowa said. I must live life like there is no past and no future. It will be the only way to defeat the Negaverse." Ami said standing.

"Don't forget your past, and always look forward to the future. If anything should make you be able to fight, think about all the things that the two worlds have gone through. Now take that and imagine what the worlds would have been like without the Senshi and Pilots to save them. That is what you are fighting for." Setsuna said standing as well.

Ami hugged Setsuna. "I'll bring them back. Count on it."

Heero and Duo ran around the Negaverse base trying to find a way to the dungeons.

"This is pointless, Hee-chan." Duo said stopping. "We've passed this hall twice before. Maybe we should ask for directions."

Heero glared at Duo. "I don't know about you, but I'm worried about what these people will do to Hotaru and Trowa." He said in anger.

"And I'm worried about Makoto. You're not the only one that has new found feelings for the females in our lives." Duo said sadly.

Heero looked at Duo with a start. Duo was being serious, and there was no smile found on the braided boy. Heero nodded his head once and crouched behind a pillar.

Duo saw a small group of soldiers standing in front of a door chatting. He slowly walked up to the group.

"Hi guys. I'm new around here. Could one of you point me out to the dungeons? I'm supposed to torture one of the prisoners." Duo said with a manic grin.

The three guards looked to the boy and shrugged. A voice from inside sounded angered.

"For guards you have no manners. This boy is trying to fulfill the King's wishes and you are keeping him from his duties. That could be looked upon as treason." The voice got louder and the door swung open to revile Makoto standing dressed all in black. (Think Dark or Black Lady's dress.) Her long hair was pulled up high and then braided.

Duo was wide eyed. "Makoto?" He asked softly.

"That is Princess Sincerity to you. Now these young men will tell you where you need to go or I will send them to my father." With that Makoto walked back into her room.

The three men were literally shaking. "You go down this hall make a left at the end and the second door is a stair case leading to the dungeons." Said one of the men before they all ran. 

Duo grabbed one of the men and held his jacket. "Are you that scared of Devin?" He asked.

"I could care less what Devin does to me. It's her that I'm worried about. After the brainwashing even Devin had no control over her. She killed three of our best warriors just because they looked at her with lust in their eyes. She's a Devil and would kill Devin if he didn't have Devotion prisoner." The guard said trying to get away.

"That's Ákuma. Anyway so Trowa didn't succumb to the brainwashing?" Duo asked.

"No, and what do you care?" The guard asked.

"Oh, I don't." Duo said before snapping his neck.

"That was a bit much." Heero said standing up.

"He was getting suspicions. I never thought that Makoto could kill in cold blood." Duo said.

"It doesn't really matter. Makoto is supposed to kill these beings, so even if she is now evil…she's still doing her job, just from the inside out." Heero said walking down the hall.

Duo laughed. "That may be true Hee-chan, but she'll still hate herself if she knew."

"This sucks." Saturn said. She was chained to a wall.

"I second that." Said a voice from across the room.

"Trowa?" Saturn asked confused.

"The brainwashing didn't work on me. I tried to get by on my own, but the lack of powers was a dead give away. So I'm a bargaining chip." Trowa said sadly.

"Does that mean that Mako-chan is brainwashed?" Saturn asked worried.

"Yes." Trowa said sadly.

"I know this is strange for you. You just found your sister and now you're stuck here to make sure Makoto kills the scouts." Saturn said angered.

"That's not what I'm being kept here for. Makoto's gone crazy. I'm being kept here to make sure she doesn't kill Devin. Devin has no real power. He was banking that her powers and mine would be enough to keep him in control, but with me not having any power and her mental state, he's not gotten what he wanted. She refuses to listen to him, but kills anyone that proves to be treasonous. I don't understand that." Trowa said confused.

"If Makoto knows that she's more powerful than Devin, then she knows that after killing him she'll be in charge. She's weeding out her troops now before she's actually in charge. She'll be seen as more powerful and command respect." Saturn said calmly.

The door opened slowly showing two soldiers in General's clothing. Both prisoners became silent until a loud voice started whining.

"Hee-chan, there is no way that Goku could lose to the Vegetable platter." Duo said happily.

"Actually Veggie could kick Goku's ass." Saturn said with a smile.

"Hotaru?" Heero asked cautiously.

"No it's some other teenage girl in a shirt skirt with magical powers." Saturn said annoyed.

"She got you on that one Hee-chan." Duo said with a smirk.

"Báka." Heero mumbled.

"I second that." Trowa said calmly.

"Hey, Tro, what's up?" Duo asked walking to the cell.

Pulling a lock pick from his hair Duo unlocked Trowa's cuffs as well as Saturn's.

"Arigato, Duo-chan." Saturn smiled.

"We have to figure a way to break the brainwashing." Heero said in monotone.

A bright light lit up the small room they were in. The colors swirled from light blues to dark. A figure with a small computer grew out of the light. When the light disappeared Mercury stood in front of the others. "Glad I found you guys." Mercury said with a smile.

"Where are the others?" Saturn said.

"We're it. Setsuna is taking the others to out dimension to guard Sailor Moon." Mercury said putting her computer and visor away.

"So this is it?" Duo said.

"Setsuna said that if the others came they would just be killed. Fill me in on what you know so far. Trowa it's good to see you well. If this is the case I'll assume that Makoto didn't get through the conditioning."

While the small group filled Mercury in on what they knew, Makoto had her own plans.

"My father is nothing without me. I shall bide my time and kill him when I have gained the trust of his generals. I know Devotion is in no danger, but to kill Devin now would prove fatal for myself. His followers are a band of fools. They lack the soul of a killer. The only one so far that seemed worthy was that new recruit I saw this afternoon. Perhaps he would be willing to become my number one." Makoto thought.

There was a knock at the door. "Princess, your father wished to see you." Came the trembling voice from the door.

"I'll be with him in a moment." Makoto commanded back.

There was silence at the door.

"Well, let us see what Daddy Dearest wants of me." Makoto said coyly.

"Sincerity, I think it is time to make our move on the earth." Devin said from his large chair. It wasn't a thrown, but rather a large couch. Devin lay sprawled on his back. Three scantily clad women, one of yellow, one purple, and one pink, stood feeding him grapes and other fruits.

"Father, I think you make a mockery of the Negaverse and what we stand for." Makoto growled.

"You sound just like your mother." Devin laughed.

"She was a wise woman. How she ever came to bed you is beyond my thoughts." Makoto laughed.

"That is enough from you. Beryl was a nut. I just wanted a child with her and Metalia's power. Never would I have guessed that one of the very women she killed would become that person. As your father I own you and your power." Devin said sitting up.

"You are nothing but the lowest of mothers minions. You yourself know that I will kill you. And then I will avenge my mother's death. I will kill the Senshi starting with Pluto, the one that took me from my home in the first place, and made me forget who I was. I never would have killed mother if I had known. Then I will kill the other scouts, slowly, so that they know my pain. Once that is done, I will destroy the earth, so that none of time can be reborn." Makoto said angered.

"That's my daughter. All that destruction in the name of your father and the Negaverse." Devin laughed.

Makoto scowled. "I had wanted to wait to do this, but it looks as if I have no choice. I will gain control as my mother had, with fear." Makoto lifted her hand and a blast of black electricity shot from her palm. The strike reached its mark, and Devin was destroyed.

"Now, bring me Devotion. If he refuses to join us, I will have to kill him as well." Makoto said smirking. She sat on the couch and waved the three women away. "I will not let the humanity in me take control. I will do whatever I have to do to win, even if that mean killing those I used to hold dear."

JL: Um, I made Makoto go psycho…that's not that bad I guess. I always wanted to do that.

Duo: O_O

JL: Too much…right. ::sigh:: Oh well. It's a change from the normal fic. Review and remember I'm a pyro... so the flames won't hurt, though they may tickle. Ja ne!

Duo: O_O


	14. The Truth Behind It All

KH: Well, this will be tough, but I'll see that it turns out okay.  
Wufei: Yeah because the baka onna doesn't have the brain capacity-.  
KH: ::hits Wufei over the head:: BAKA! I spent all night decorating cookies for you guys and you dare to insult me?!  
Wufei: -.- They were half burnt.  
KH: And that's my fault?! My sister is the one who made them! Not ME!!!  
Duo: I still loved them! The teddy bears were so KAWAII!!!!!!  
KH: ::grabs Duo into a hug:: Arigato Shinigami!!! You're so nice!  
Duo: ::smiles:: Wufei...you're girl still loves me more!  
Wufei: -.- How many more times do I have to say this? Kawaii is Heero's girl.  
Duo: O_O...Nani?  
Heero: ::points gun at Duo's head and clicks off safety:: Omae o korosu, osage baka.  
Duo: EEP!!! ::runs off with Heero chasing him::  
KH: ::giggles insanely:: Poor Duo-chan...I guess I should stop this.  
::bullets are heard::   
KH: ::smirks cynically:: After the story of course!  
Duo: ::can be heard from a distance:: YOU'RE SO MEAN KAWAII!!!! JUPPY'S GONNA BE REALLY MAD AT YOU!!!!  
KH: ::glares:: You're the one who ate the christmas cookie card I was going to send.  
Duo: It was calling my name!  
KH: No shit Sherloch! It was on the Internet and it had your bloody name on it!!!  
Duo: Oh...oops...

Hours Later...  
::shots can still be heard::  
KH: ::blinks:: You'd think he'd run out of bullets by now.  
Quatre: Maybe you should stop them?  
KH: Yeah...::clicks on sound byte on computer::   
Relena's Voice: HEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!  
::everything comes to a halt and everyone screams bloody murder, then the voice stops::  
Heero: ::glares at KH:: Why did you do that?  
KH: ::smiles:: If you kill off the Shinigami, how is Relena-baka ever going to die?  
Heero: ::remains silent but puts gun away::   
KH: Arigato. Now, do the disclaimer.  
Heero: Hn.  
KH: ::glares:: Oh! Onegai?  
Heero: Hn.  
KH: ::rolls eyes:: Baka. ::grabs the hilt of Wufei's sword::  
Wufei: KAWAII!!! THAT'S THE WRONG HILT!!!  
KH: ::blushes and immediately let's go:: DAMN WUFEI!!! THAT'S DISGUSTING, HENTAI!!!  
Wufei: ::blushing:: You're the one grabbing for it...ecchi onna.  
KH: ::shudders and grabs the REAL hilt of Wufei's sword and points the blade at Heero's throat:: Say it or omae o korosu.  
Heero: Hn. Kawaii and Juppy do not own Sailormoon or Gundam Wing.  
Everyone but Heero: O.O'  
KH: Hee-chan...  
Heero: ::glares:: Nani?  
KH: You...you said our nicknames...  
Heero: I always say your nickname...oh.  
KH: ::blushes:: That's enough for today!!! ^^'

(Last Time)  
"Now, bring me Devotion. If he refuses to join us, I will have to kill him as well." Makoto said smirking. She sat on the couch and waved the three women away. "I will not let the humanity in me take control. I will do whatever I have to do to win, even if that means killing those I used to hold dear."

(NOW)

Saturn, Mercury, Trowa, Heero, and Duo stood silently in the dungeon. Ami and Heero were leaning against the wall, both in identical positions. Only, Ami stared intently at the floor while Heero's eyes focused on Hotaru.

Hotaru paced the floor, Duo pacing beside her. Her face held a very serious, very analytical expression. Duo stared at the ceiling, obviously thinking. Trowa stood in the corner, tapping his elbow, his arms crossed.

Hotaru held her head and stopped. "Ugh!!! This is getting us nowhere! Why can't I figure anything out?! What is our purpose here? Are we supposed to go find Mako-chan and bring her back and let Usagi heal her? Or are we supposed to defeat the entire Negaverse? What?"

Duo placed an arm around her shoulders. "We'll figure something out, Taru-chan. Or...we'll just play it by ear."

Hotaru nodded. "Play it by ear...yeah, that sounds like what I'm used to." She said with a hint of amusement.

Before anyone could say or think anything, they could hear footsteps approaching the dungeon.

"Damn it! What are we going to do?" Duo asked.

Saturn stood in front of the door. "You gonna help? There are probably more than one. Remember, they KNOW that I'm in here with Trowa. And they KNOW I'm going to try something and that Trowa will retaliate."

The others nodded. The door opened and immediately, Saturn brought out her glaive and sliced one in half. Duo punched one in the stomach and kicked her to the side. Heero kicked one and hit the back of his head. Trowa swept the feet from underneath one of them and caught him, hitting the back of her head as well. Ami punched one in the face. She sent her into the wall. Saturn stepped over the bodies and grabbed the one Ami had punched by her collar.

"What did Makoto...I mean, Sincerity want?"

"B-b-bitch..." The woman started. Saturn grabbed her actual neck and threw her up against the wall. "TELL ME!" She cried at her. 

"D-Devotion...she want Devotion!" 

Saturn smirked and loosened her grip. "Good girl." Then she frowned. "But you're still Negaverse scum." She snapped her neck without any sign of remorse. "Well, you heard the girl. She wanted Devotion." Saturn looked over at Trowa. "Go to her...we'll back you up if you need it."

Trowa nodded and walked out of the room. "I just hope somebody knows their way around here..." Trowa replied.

Hotaru smiled. "That's what Ami-chan is here for!" Hotaru led Ami next to Trowa. Ami blushed slightly and nodded.

Hotaru fell behind to walk with Heero and Duo. 

They walked in silence for two minutes. Then, Duo spoke up. "Do you think Mako-chan's going to be okay though?"

Hotaru gave him a reassuring look. "Of course. Mako-chan is very strong. We just have to believe that." Hotaru smiled at Heero. "Ne, Heero?" 

Heero blushed a little before nodding.

Hotaru blinked and smiled again. "Why are you so happy though?" Duo asked her.

Hotaru shrugged. "I don't know. I guess its because everything has always been all right before...so I guess it shouldn't end now, right?"

Duo nodded.

  
Trowa walked into the room Makoto was in and stood before her. "Hello...Makoto." He called her by the name he was used to calling her. He wanted to remember her as Makoto...not Sincerity.

Makoto glared slightly. "It's Sincerity now, Devotion." Makoto turned and sat on the sofa her dead father once sat on. "I've summoned you to offer you a proposition. Would you like to join me in my army?"

Trowa remained standing. "Do I really have a choice, Sincerity?"

Makoto shrugged, her elbows on her knees. "Well, yes I suppose. You join me, or you die. So yes, you do have I choice I'd say."

Trowa's expression didn't change. "Sorry, Sincerity. I can't join you."

Makoto sighed heavily. "Why did I figure that you'd turn down my offer? It's a perfectly good offer. Would you think about reconsidering?"

"Never."

Makoto clenched her jaw. "Very well." She said through clenched teeth. "You choose death then." She shakingly raised her hand.

But, before Makoto could do anything, someone ran in front of Trowa. It happened to be the smallest senshi of all. 

"Mako-chan...please stop this!" She cried.

Makoto glared at Saturn. "Sailor Saturn...hm...no, I don't think I will. If my dear brother doesn't want to join me, he has to die." Black electricity flew from her hand and towards Saturn. It hit her faster than anyone could even react. Before anyone could say anything, 

Saturn's body was flown across the room. She slid down the wall.

"HOTARU!!!" Heero cried as he ran to the fallen senshi of death. "Hotaru...are you okay?" There was no answer. He increasingly became worried. "Hotaru...wake up..."

Makoto blinked back a sudden feeling of regret. 'No,' She thought to herself. 'That wasn't anything unusual...' 

From out of nowhere, a sudden blue ball of ice with water and electricity surrounding it flew at Makoto, causing her to temporarily become stunned. "Come now, we have to leave." Mercury brought out her old henshin stick. "Everyone touch this. Heero, carry Hotaru 

over! Hayaku!" 

The group hurried and touched the henshin stick. "Mercury Teleportation...Winner Mansion!" She cried. Everyone disappeared in a blue flash.

Makoto finally woke up and looked around the room. "Damn it...I had forgotten about Mercury's special ability..."

Back at the mansion, Saturn and Mercury had de-henshined and now Hotaru was in a hospital bed. "She really did a number on Hotaru...even if it was just that one hit..." Ami replied, becoming Hotaru's doctor.

"Mind filling us in on everything? Setsuna and the others have left already." Quatre replied.

The others began explaining what had transpired. Heero held Hotaru's hand firmly and stared at her.

After everyone had left to get some sleep, Heero stayed with Hotaru. She hadn't woken up yet and Heero was become steadily more worried. "Hotaru...you have to pull through this." He commanded her. Her held her small hand in between his two larger ones. 

Heero brushed violet strands of silk from her face. She was ice cold. "Heero...you have to get some sleep tonight. We've had a long night."

Heero didn't look to the voice that was Duo's. "I can't."

Duo closed his eyes, leaning up against the doorframe. His arms crossed his chest. "You really like her, don't you?"

Heero's grip on Hotaru's hand became slightly stronger. He remained silent for a moment. "I think I love her."

Duo's eyes became wide. 'It's really not like him...falling this quickly for a girl we really don't know much about. For me, I fell in love with Mako-chan but I had a higher chance of falling for a girl than him. He never lets his emotions get like this...' He thought to himself. Duo shook his head. "Well, good night anyway."

"Hn."

"She'll wake up Heero, I promise you."

Heero looked at him and once again, Duo was completely shocked. At the corners of his eyes were two small tears. Duo shut his mouth. "How do you know?"

Duo smirked, but it didn't quite reach his eyes. "I'm the Shinigami after all. I can sense when Death is about to happen."

Heero turned back towards Hotaru. "Hn."

Without another word, Duo walked out of the room.

Heero remained staring at Hotaru's still form. He glared at the spot where the attack had hit her (in the chest). It was on her heart. 

Ami had bandaged it up because it was bleeding, but nothing else could be done. Ami told them that only Hotaru was born with the ability heal people. Heero hesitantly placed a hand on the wound over her heart. Suddenly, Hotaru's eyebrow twitched and both furrowed.

Heero's eyes widened. "Hotaru?"

Hotaru began to make small noises as if she were in pain.

~*Dream Sequence*~  
In a cold, vast, dark area, Hotaru stood alone in the centre with a white light around her. "W-where am I?" She asked quietly. 

Suddenly, the cold became unbearable and Hotaru began shivering. She held her arms. Then, a powerful gust of wind hit her and an entire army blew past her. She was then standing on a dark cliff, over-looking the army assembled. "Nani?" She asked quietly again. 

She recognized the armour and uniforms the soldier wore. On their shoulders, they bore the insignia of Saturn. The lower ranks held a Katana while the highest ranks held Glaives. She peered down at her own attire and found that her clothing had changed.

She now wore her senshi fuku. But the usual white body suit was silver armour. The usual blue-violet held an eerie violet shade. It was eerie because it seemed to be glowing almost. Her bows were midnight black. She held her Glaive proudly in her right hand. Over her usual blue-violet boots she wore silver armour. Her boots were now black. Her gloves were black underneath silver armour that covered her arms. She blinked in confusion.

"Are you all right, Hotaru? You seem a bit confused."

Hotaru's head shot towards the voice. "D-Duo?!" In fact it was Duo. He wore mostly all black with armour across his chest and forearms only. He wore a very long black cape with dark blue underneath. He held a Scythe in his right hand.

Duo tilted his head just a bit. "Yes...who else did you think it was?"

Hotaru stared back at the troops, distantly. "I don't know..." She position her hand where it seemed as if she were about to bite her thumbnail. "Duo...what's happening here?"

Duo sighed. "You're still on about that? You still can't seem to accept that we are going to war."

Hotaru looked down and to the side. "Who are we going to war with?"

Duo nearly fainted. "Damn, Hotaru! Are we going to go through this every time we try to take over a planet? Right now we're working on Earth. Then we'll get the moon and rule the galaxy."

Hotaru nodded as if she understood all this fully. "Of course, I had forgotten. Sorry." She paused. "Earth's allies are strong, you know. We may not come out victorious."

Duo smirked. "When my sister thinks something's not going to come out victorious, you've got to be a bit scared. But don't worry. That foolish prince Endymion will not stop us."

Hotaru nodded again. But thought for a second. 'Sister?'

In a split second, Hotaru found herself on the battlegrounds on Earth. Hotaru held her own, fighting against the prince's bodyguard. 

Duo was going to assassinate the prince. "This...isn't the way it was..." Those were Hotaru's last words as everything faded away and Hotaru fell into a deep, dark abyss.  
~*End Dream Sequence*~

  
Hotaru jolted away, sitting straight up - startling her visitor. She panted heavily. A cold sweat swept her body and she stared at the bed rail on the foot of her bed. "No...that's not it...it wasn't that way."

Heero blinked twice. "Nani?"

Hotaru looked at Heero. "I wasn't trying to stop him...I wasn't second-guessing our decision...it was him. He tried to stop me...I was the one who went to assassinate the prince..."

By now, Heero was beyond confusion. "What are you talking about?"

Duo walked into the room. "Hey, Hee-chan. Just figured you'd like something to-." Duo stopped dead when he saw Hotaru sitting up. 

"You're awake!" He cried with a sudden excitement. 

Hotaru nodded. "Yes...Duo. Stay in here. You need to hear this too...unless of course...you've recovered your memories already."

Duo tilted his head to the side. "Nani?"

"Didn't think so. Sit. It's important you hear this."

Duo sat in the chair next to Heero's. Only Heero and Hotaru remained unaware that Hotaru's hand was still in Heero's hands. Duo smiled slightly when he saw it.

Hotaru stared at her white bedsheets. "Before the Silver Alliance was established, there were many wars between the nine planets and one moon on who would be the ruler of all the galaxy. There were three groups then. There was the Moon, Mars, and Venus. They were part of the original Silver Alliance. Then there was Saturn, Uranus, and Neptune. They were part of the Black Alliance. And finally, there was Pluto, Jupiter, and Mercury. At the time, Mercury and Jupiter were nearer to Pluto than the other planets. They had formed a sort of rebel group. They never fought for or against the Black Alliance and the Silver Alliance. Well, the Black Alliance 

wanted to conquer all of the planets within the Silver Alliance. The ruler of Saturn was me and my brother." Hotaru looked at Duo. "Duo, you were my brother back then."

"What?! That's insane!"

"Is it?" She asked quickly. "Is it really all that insane? We both were given the inheritance of Death and Destruction. I was given more power only because I was to remain a senshi. I carried with me the powers of Silence, Rebirth, and Healing. But that's only because Death himself willed it so."

Duo remained silent.

"Well, we wanted to control the Silver Alliance. So, naturally, we went to war. But Duo, you didn't want to go to war. You were in denial about it. You went along with it because I ordered you to. I was focused solely on controlling everything with my allies, Uranus and Neptune - Haruka and Michiru. When we finally went to war, we attack Earth first so we could sneak up on the moon without doing a frontal assault. We snuck past Mars and attack Earth. It was my job to assassinate the prince so that the love between the moon princess and him could never consummate so no heir could come forth. Duo was battling with the bodyguards while I attended to Endymion...who is Mamoru. I entered his chambers and found him waiting for me. We battled mercilessly. And just when I was about to fulfill my mission, I was stopped. Someone stopped me. To this day, I don't remember who. But I was killed instead of Endymion. 

From then on, Saturn had a new ruler. Duo became the new ruler. I remained by Death's side...carrying out his wishes."

Duo nodded. The information seemed to be somewhat familiar. "But what does all this have to do with our situation now?"

Hotaru chewed on her thumbnail for a moment. "While I was with Death, I had followed the path to the "dark side" I guess and had become genuinely evil. Beryl...was my ally at that point. I had arranged the "breeding" I guess you could call it between Devin and Beryl. I'm the reason that Trowa and Makoto were born to them. I had arranged it so that perhaps they could take over the world for me. I knew Beryl would be killed. I counted on it. I hadn't counted on, however, that Sailor Pluto would figure out my plan. She sent Makoto and Trowa to what they are today. She let the moon princess deal with me. Princess Serenity showed mercy towards me and purified me. She sent me to my father, Professor Tomoe to start all over." Tears began at the rim of her eyes. "It seems that in no matter which life I live, evil seems to come after me...I guess what comes around goes around."

"Hotaru..." Heero started.

Hotaru looked up at him, tears now flowing freely. "Don't look at me that way anymore. Don't say my name like that. I don't deserve any of this!" She jumped from her bed and grabbed her henshin stick. "SATURN CRYSTAL POWER! MAKE UP!" In an instant, she 

transformed.

Duo and Heero stepped forward. "Hotaru...what are you doing?" Duo asked slowly. 

Saturn's eyes became a little more lifeless than before. She pointed her Glaive at them without even hesitating. "Don't come any closer and don't try to stop me."

"What are you doing?!" Heero repeated to her. 

"I'm going to stop all of this. I was meant to stop it. I don't know how or what I'm going to do...but even if it means killing them, I will save them from the darkness they are." Saturn replied.

Duo clenched his fists, Heero clenched his as well. "Are you crazy?! Makoto took you out with a single blow before. She's so much stronger."

Heero nodded. "He's right."

Saturn pursed her lips. "I have another form other than this, gentlemen." With that, she disappeared.

Duo looked at Heero. "What do you think she's going to do?"

Heero pounding the wall while saying, "I have no fucken clue!"

KH: Well, that was certainly an interesting chapter. Heh, gomen ne Juppy-chan. I've added an extra twist...didn't mean to though. But I did need to spice this chapter up just a bit. Sorry for the graphic language at the end. I need Heero to be very angry and confused. I think I did just that.

Heero: Hn.

KH: *glares* Oi, you have no imagination whatsoever.

Heero: *remembers the poems, stories, songs, and drawings he's done* Hn.

KH: Whatever. Ne...Heero? Do you think that maybe this chapter was a little long?

Heero: Could be.

KH: Yeah. But you guys like that, right? I hope so. I hope you liked this chapter too. Short recap! Duo and Hotaru are brother and sister from their life before the Silver Alliance. Hotaru had everything to do with the shit Makoto and Trowa are going through now. 

She's really torn up about it to. What Hotaru does about this, is up to Juppy-chan. Or, whatever. Juppy-chan could just do something else entirely. But I don't care.

Duo: You don't?

KH: Well, I do care. But...oh nevermind!

Duo: You're confused?

KH: Hai...so anyway, please review. Flames don't hurt my pyro friend Juppy-chan. And flames keep me warm in this long winter. Jya ne!

Duo: JYA NA!!

Heero: Hn.

KH & Duo: ^^'

~*~Kawaii Hotaruchan~*~


	15. Truth Be Told or The Bonds of Love

Welcome to the wonderful world of Gundam Wing/ Sailor Moon fanfiction. I am your host JupLuna, and here today is my special guest, Duo Maxwell.

Duo: Umm, Juppster…are you feeling alright?

JL: Why of course I am Mr. Maxwell.

Duo: ::looks scared:: Mr. Maxwell?

Trowa: She's done it again hasn't she.

Duo: Done what again?

Trowa: She's writing a story while taking pain medication. This should be interesting.

Duo: Oh, okay, I understand now.

JL: Gentlemen welcome to the show.

Trowa: -_\\\;;;

Duo: Eh…yeah, what he said.

Wufei: ::walks in:: Heero says that someone needs to put her to bed and write the chapter for her. ::walks away::

Trowa: ::looks at Duo::

Duo: ::looks at Trowa:: Odds or Evens?

Trowa: I'll take odds.

::both guys put their hands out and shake their fists three times before putting out fingers::

Trowa: Duo…you shouldn't put out your middle finger.

Duo: Well, I lost…shouldn't I be able to flip you the bird?

Trowa: -_\\\;;; ::walks away with JupLuna::

Duo: Ok…um…disclaimer first right? Yeah, ok. Both shows don't belong to either of them, um…just the story does. Ok…I guess that's it. On with the show as Juppy says.

Last Time

Duo clenched his fists, Heero clenched his as well. "Are you crazy?! Makoto took you out with a single blow before. She's so much stronger."

Heero nodded. "He's right."

Saturn pursed her lips. "I have another form other than this, gentlemen." With that, she disappeared.

Duo looked at Heero. "What do you think she's going to do?"

Heero pounding the wall while saying, "I have no fucken clue!"

Now

Ami walked in the room to find Heero and Duo staring at the bed. "She left didn't she?" She asked quietly.

Duo nodded slowly. "Yup."

"Can you take us back there?" Heero asked looking to his hand.

"Not at the moment. Transporting you all here by myself was very tiring on my part." Ami said. "Hotaru may have gone off by herself, but I doubt she's gone straight away to confront Makoto. Even she has more patience than that. If anything she's probably just gone off somewhere to rest and think. I seriously doubt she has the energy to get to the Negaverse. It's very tiring, traveling like that. If she hasn't come back in a few hours we'll go after her. Until then, I'm going to try to get in touch with Setsuna. Something strange is going on." She commented before walking out.

Heero looked back at the door and then looked to Duo. "I want answers myself. The story that Hotoru told about her past was not the story that she had told me the first time." With that Heero walked out of the room.

Duo looked out the window and sighed. He missed Makoto's smile. Perhaps Setsuna could tell him how he could save her.

Wufei had been sitting on the couch reading when he felt a slight breeze. Looking up he saw Setsuna sitting in a chair opposite him.

"I guess I should mark my place. You have a tendency to give bad news when you look like that." He said putting his book down. The others walked in.

"Do you somehow plan this?" Quatre asked looking at everyone walking in at the same time.

"Actually I do." Setsuna smiled sadly. "I know you all have questions, but I am going to wait until Hotoru returns to explain. She'll be back soon." Setsuna said.

With that Hotoru manifested on the couch next to Wufei. "You blocked me from teleporting didn't you?" She asked angered.

"Yes, only to explain things to you. The dream you had was not your own. It's hard to explain. You see, the scouts weren't always who they are today. Through the beginning of time you were all born numerous times. Before the Silver Alliance and the Silver Millennium were even being considered you scouts had lived hundreds of lives. That was Fate's way to make sure you were capable of holding the power you hold today. Hotoru, you were in fact evil in one of these past lives, but that does not make you evil now. You were given that life to ensure that you would be able to survive the possession of Mistress 9, in your final form. As I said it's very complicated. In your dream you saw Duo as your brother. That is both true and false. All of you pilots were at some point a brother to one of the scouts. Granted it was not in this lifetime, but in one previous to the Silver Millennium. Duo was the brother of Saturn when she was evil. He was also brother to Venus in one of her life times. Heero, you were brother to Mercury in one of her life times and a brother of Uranus in another. Wufei, you had been a brother of Mars, and a brother of Pluto. Quatre, you had been a brother of Moon, and a brother of Neptune. Trowa had already been a brother of Jupiter. How he was reborn as her brother for a second time, especially in her final form is a mystery to both Fate and myself. When I say your final form, I speak of the personality and memories that the scouts have now. No matter how many times you may be reborn from this time on, you will always be who you are now. Again, this is complicated and hard to understand if you are not used to being able to see time itself. So Hotoru, do not think that what has happened is your fault. You are not evil, nor are you responsible for what Makoto is going through. That was Fate's fault entirely. It is possible that she was attempting to stop the dream that you had, and you had picked up on her thoughts in the process." Setsuna said calmly.

Hotaru did not look convinced. Heero placed him hands on her shoulders.

"Getting off topic for a moment, but why were we born in your past?" Quatre asked.

"To prepare yourselves to handle your gundams. Though it was not just the girls past and world you were reborn in, but this one as well. I am the protector of the time in these two worlds for a reason." Setsuna stood slowly. "Now that you understand the dream, and the strangeness of it, it is time to figure out a way to save Koto-chan. It will be hard, and as Saturn stated, she has another form that she must transform into in order to stand a chance at all. Mercury will also have to call upon her newer powers of the Monoceros." Setsuna said calmly.

The group went their separate ways. Hotoru had notice how depressed Duo had seemed, but he kept his ever-present smile plastered on his face. She placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled. "We'll find a way to get her back." She told him seriously. He just nodded.

After the room was emptied, Duo walked slowly back into it. Setsuna smiled slightly at him before motioning him forward. "I know you want to save her Duo. I know you love her, and somewhere in Sincerity lurks Makoto's humanity, and she still loves you as well. I can send you to her, but you must know that after you are sent to the Negaverse I can no longer protect you. I no longer can see the immediate future of either world, so I don't know what is to come for any of us. I don't wish to see you hurt, but I will grant you one request, if you will grant me one as well." Setsuna told him.

"You know what I want, what do you want in return?" Duo said seriously. He had already decided that he was going to go back to Makoto.

"I know that you will be given a choice. I just want you to choose with your heart. That will be the only way that anything will be resolved." Setsuna answered.

Duo just nodded. He didn't want to think about any other choices, he just wanted to try to get Makoto back.

Setsuna held out a small onyx marble. "This will allow you to travel to the Negaverse. Once you get there it will absorb into your body and give you a bit of information that will be useful, as where certain rooms are, and how to act around certain people. You will be clothed in the same uniform you had been in previously. Know now that Sincerity is looking for you, so as soon as you get there you should go to her." She explained.

He nodded once more taking the marble. "Thank you." He said quietly before disappearing.

Ami walked in slowly. "Where did Duo go?" She asked.

"To fulfil his destiny." Setsuna said sadly. "What ever he may choose."

Makoto sat on the couch like thrown and looked off into the distance. She had been Queen for only a mere hour and she had already been forced to kill two more generals. It seemed that Devin did have a few people that would miss him. "I can't be bothered by that now." She said aloud. She summoned one of the guards to her.

"Yes ma'am?" He asked seriously.

"There was a young general I spoke with today. I wish his presence but I do not know his name. He has violet eyes and long brown hair in a braid. Send a few of the soldiers out to look for him." Makoto said calmly.

"There is no need for that, Sincerity." Came a voice from the door. Duo walked in slowly. He knew he could show no fear and no amazement in the room.

"Excellent, guards, leave us be." She said waving her hand.

The guards all filed out leaving Makoto who was now fully in her Sincerity role, and Duo by themselves.

"You wanted to see me?" Duo asked. "She looks just like I last saw her. Makoto I swear I will get you back." He thought to himself.

"Yes, as my father is now dead, I am in charge. I need a capable second in command, and I wish you to be that person." Makoto as Sincerity said.

"I'm honored." Duo said a little shocked. "Was that the choice Setsuna had warned me about? That seems like an order not a choice." He questioned himself.

"By taking on this position you are bound to me for all eternity." Sincerity said coyly.

Duo froze. "Is she saying what I think she is?" He thought. He looked into her eyes to find soft emerald orbs looking back at him. He looked into those eyes and found not that harshness of Sincerity, but the love of Makoto. He saw that on the inside she was scared and didn't want to have to do this alone. It was as if they had a conversation through sight alone. Makoto was serious about Sincerity's choice, just as if she herself had said it. Makoto almost pleaded with him to accept so that she would not be alone anymore. How could he say no to her? His heart was pulling him in her direction. "So this is what Setsuna meant. Though if I bind myself to Sincerity, I will have to fight against my friends, but who am I to leave Makoto alone to go through this by herself. I made a promise when I said I loved her, that I would not treat her as all the others in her life have, and I never lie. I will not let good or evil separate me from the person I love." He thought.

"That will mean that you would be mine, my mate if you will." Sincerity said calmly.

"I except then." Duo said bowing.

Sincerity smiled, but not quite in a heavenly manner, yet her eyes were full of joy and inside of the evil shell, Makoto cried happily. Sincerity would never kill her off, as long as she and Duo were together, even if that meant having to go against the ones she loved, she could do anything as long as Duo was with her.

"YOU DID WHAT!" Hotaru yelled at the woman in front of her.

"I sent Duo to the Negaverse." Setsuna said calmly.

"How could you do that?" Ami asked bewildered.

"It was a part of their destinies. I am a servant of Fate, and she willed it to be done. Duo made the choice to go on his own." Setsuna explained.

"What is Sincerity kills him?" Heero asked almost concerned.

Setsuna sighed. "That was always a possibility. If he chose one choice, he would be killed by Sincerity, if he took the other path, he would not. I don't know what he chose."

"So are we aloud to go save them now?" Hotaru asked annoyed.

"Yes, but only you four may go." She said pointing to Hotaru, Ami, Trowa, and Heero. "Wufei and Quatre will come back to the other dimension with me. If things do not go smoothly and as Fate has hoped they will, I will send the other senshi and Wufei and Quatre to help you. I will say that the silver crystal is not strong enough to heal Makoto. The only way that she will be healed is to turn into Draco or be reborn and the only way for her to be reborn is for her to be killed."

Everyone grew silent. Makoto was strong, but everyone knew, especially Hotoru, Quatre, and Heero, that having split personalities or brainwashing would be very hard to over come.

"Hopefully Duo can break through some of the brainwashing and get to Makoto. She's the only one able to call on Sailor Jupiter and Draco's powers." Setsuna stated.

"We'll get her back." Trowa said seriously. "It may have been a mistake that she ended up my sister, but I am not going to give her up now."

Ami gave him a hug. "We'll get her back. Don't worry." She blushed as she realized what she was doing and was about to pull away, when Trowa put his hand on her arm and held her there. He smiled at her and nodded.

Heero put his arms around Hotaru's shoulders. The others looked at him surprised. Hotaru blushed slightly and looked up at everyone. "Stop starring. You're acting like you've never seen a person get hugged before." She said with mock annoyance.

The others giggled slightly and looked away.

"I think it's time for us to go our separate ways." Ami said.

"Agreed." Heero nodded.

"Take care." Quatre said looking to the two couples. "Come back to us safe and sound."

"Tell that osage báka that he better not do anything stupid, like get himself killed." Wufei said angered. "That's my job." He smiled ever so slightly.

"This is where we say goodbye, and good luck." Setsuna said.

"Not goodbye. You say goodbye to someone you'll never see again." Trowa started. "I learned to live for a future, and I plan on having you as my friends in it."

"Then, we shall see you soon." Quatre said happy for Trowa that he had learned to live.

Hotaru and Ami glowed in their respective color, and the four of them disappeared.

Setsuna smiled before a hole opened behind her and she aloud Wufei and Quatre to step through. "It has begun."

"So where the hell do we start looking?" Saturn asked. She and Ami had transformed automatically while teleporting. Trowa and Heero seemed to have lightweight armor on.

Heero took out his gun to see that it had morphed. Trowa's looked very similar.

"Normal bullets can't stop youma and Negaverse generals. It seems that Setsuna has changed your weapons in order to allow you to help us." Mercury stated.

"We should go." Trowa said looking around the halls that they were standing in.

The group started running down the halls. "I'm patched into some of their data and found that time here passes much quicker than in our world. In our world Duo has only been gone for a few hours. Duo has been here for almost three days." Mercury said looking to her computer.

"Anything could have happened to him in that time." Heero said trying to remember where the thrown room was.

They turned a corner and found themselves in front of two large silver doors.

"The doors are made of pure hematite." Mercury said.

"Too bad we have to crash through them." Saturn said. She raised her glaive and sliced through the doors.

The room had changed in three days. The long couch had been replaced with Beryl's thrown. Sincerity sat on the thrown sideways with her legs dangling off the arms.

"I'm so glad you could make it. I had wanted to kill off Pluto and Moon first, but I guess you two will do." She said laughing.

"Makoto snap out of it." Saturn yelled.

"I am not Makoto. She is buried so deeply that no one can get to her. She is no more." Sincerity said.

"I don't believe you." Heero said pulling out his gun.

"Tisk tisk, spandex boy, pulling a gun on an unarmed lady. That's just uncivilized. And here I was going to ask you and Devotion to join me one last time before I killed you. Now I'll have to have you killed." Sincerity laughed once more.

"Makoto…Sincerity…why do you have to follow in their foot steps? Why can't you just be and do what you want to do instead of seeking revenge?" Trowa asked.

"Because I am who I am. The Makoto you knew and loved would have agreed with you, but I am not her. I am the daughter of Beryl and Metalia. I am the only one that can seek revenge for them." She yelled.

"Makoto we don't want to hurt you, but we will kill you if we have to." Saturn told her.

"Very well then, but before the battle continues, I'd like to introduce you to my top general, and my husband." Sincerity said wickedly.

The group looked surprised at what she had said. They saw a figure with what looked to be a long gleaming sword walking from the shadows, but all to soon they knew exactly who it was.

"DUO!" Saturn and Heero yelled.

Duo stood before them, dressed in an all black suit with light armor. In his right hand he held a long gleaming scythe and in his left he now held Sincerity's hand. He looked to his friends sadly. "I can't allow you to harm her." He said softly. "She may be Sincerity, but Makoto is still alive in her, and I can't allow you to kill Makoto. I love her too much."

Saturn looked to him sadly, as the others stood shocked. They had thought that something may have been going on with Duo and Makoto, but for Duo to marry Sincerity just because she was Makoto, it must have been more then they had even imagined.

"Duo, you can't fight us. We're your friends." Mercury said.

"I have no choice. I can't allow you to harm her." Duo said raising the scythe.

Trowa and Heero just nodded. That was why they had been aloud to come in the first place. They would deal with Duo, as the senshi dealt with Sincerity.

"I've been waiting a long time for this Duo." Heero said.

"So have I." Duo said sadly.

Duo ran out to attack them. Trowa and Heero pushed the fight into a corner so the girls would have room.

Mercury glowed a golden color. "It is my job to protect the solar system and the elements of the senshi. I do not want to have to fight you, but you leave me no choice. Monoceros Kesu!" She yelled. Mercury was once more covered in golden stars. When they faded she was in a dark blue suit and held a double-ended spear in her hands. "As a celestial guardian it is my duty to heal you, or destroy you. Do not make this end in death." Mercury now as Monoceros commanded.

"The only death will be yours." Sincerity said as she gathered power.

"No so fast evil queen bitch. I may not be a celestial guardian like Makoto and Ami, but I have enough power to put up one hell of a fight." Saturn said.

"I don't want to fight you." Duo said as he blocked Trowa's kick.

"Then help us to get Makoto back." Heero said throwing a quick punch.

"Don't you think I've tried?" Duo yelled. "I've been here for 3 days. I've been able to talk with Makoto. She doesn't want to be alone, and I won't leave her to be killed. She's not strong enough to break through Sincerity's personality."

"There must be a way." Trowa said pulling back.

"Makoto's powers are drawn on emotions." Heero said.

Duo stopped and looked at the powerful women as they gathered energy. Heero took this time to pull out his gun. Without a second to loose, he shot Duo in the chest.

The sound rang through the room. Monoceros and Saturn looked to the guys in surprise. Sincerity looked torn. She was caught in a bright green light. When it faded Sincerity stood there and looked more evil if that were possible. A glowing woman walked toward the guys. It was Makoto's life force. She bent down next to Duo and put his head on her lap.

"Mako-chan?" Duo asked weakly.

The figure nodded. "What am I going to do with you?" Makoto spoke with a smile. "You can't keep yourself out of trouble can you."

"I'm sorry Mako-chan." Duo said with a tear running down his cheek.

"Shh, don't talk Duo. You saved me, my love." She smiled softly.

"But you still lost your life because of it." Duo said softly.

"I am not dead and you are not dying. I will not allow it to happen." Makoto smiled. She bent down and kissed Duo. He was filled with a green light. The gunshot disappeared and he looked to have been healed. 

He opened his eyes and smiled at her. "Are we still married?" He asked joking.

Makoto laughed. "We'll talk about that when we get home. I have an evil psycho bitch to destroy." She stood and looked more like a solid human figure than a bodiless spirit.

She walked back over to the other scouts, changing into Sailor Jupiter as she walked.

"You have turned me against my friends. You were willing to kill my family all for petty revenge. I can not stand by and watch you gain any more power. Draco Kesu!" Jupiter yelled. Golden stars surrounded her and when they were gone, Makoto stood in a green suit holding a long glowing katana.

"I may not be a celestial guardian like Makoto and Ami, but I have enough power to put up one hell of a fight." Saturn said. She started to glow purple.

"Change for all I care. Transform to your hearts content, but know this. With Makoto fully out of this body I have gained all of the powers that her "good heart" had held in check. Also remember that this body IS her true body and that if you destroy it you will destroy her as well." Sincerity said.

"We'll see, Negaverse bitch." Saturn said before the whole room erupted into purple.

Duo: Not bad if I do say so, at least not for my first chapter.

JL: O_O Duo, what have you done to my story?

Duo: What, you don't like it?  
JL: I think your death scene was a bit much.

Duo: Aww, and that was my favorite part.

Heero: I happened to like the part that I shot you.

Duo: -_-;;; You would.

JL: Well…that was Duo's chapter. It looks like we should only have about 2 or so more chapters of this story left. I hope Kawaii-chan doesn't mind that she gets to write the final battle, but I don't think she will. I have a feeling Saturn is about to kick some major Nega ass.

Duo: Alright…fighting. ^_^

JL: -_-;; báka. Anyway…review and stroke Duo's ego. As if his head isn't big enough already.

Duo: HEY! Oh well…as Juppy says, flames don't hurt pyromaniacs…they just make us happy.


End file.
